Séfir
by angelios
Summary: séfir est un simple lycéen vivant à karakura, en tout cas il en avait l'air.
1. Prologue

Bonjour nouvel histoire, je vous publie le prologue en avance, en espérant vous mettre l'eau à la bouche.

Remerciez Benji-san de m'avoir pousser à l'écrire.

* * *

Prologue

Plusieurs personnes étaient autour d'une jeune femme. Elle avait de long cheveux blond, les yeux bleus. Elle regardait l'enfant qu'elle venait de mettre au monde. Son mari était à ses côtés, regardant son fils dans les bras de sa femme. La voix douce de la femme allongée dans le lit s'éleva.

\- Comment allons-nous l'appeler mon amour ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Je te laisse choisir le nom de notre enfant ! Répond-il

\- Je crois que je viens de lui trouver son nom, il s'appellera Séfir. Dit-elle après un moment.

Le bébé dormait dans les bras de sa mère. A ce moment là, toutes les personnes avaient le sourire aux lèvres. Ils vivaient sur une planète où la nature était reine,où la faune et la flore y étaient très riches. Ils vivaient avec celles-ci en parfaite harmonie.

* * *

Quelques mois après la naissance de Séfir, des nuages sombres commencèrent à recouvrir le ciel, très vite les rayons de soleil ne percèrent plus ce voile orageux. Les animaux quittèrent la forêt en masse et cette dernière subit aussi des changements, les fleurs fanèrent, les arbres flétrirent, au loin on voyait que la nature souffrait d'un mal profond. Les prêtresses de la vie cherchèrent à en connaître les raisons, mais elles n'y trouvèrent aucune solutions. Des vents violents commencèrent à souffler sur la planète. Un malaise général était ressentis par la capital.

Quelque jours après ces événements, le contact avec les hameaux et les villes avoisinantes furent couper. La capital envoya des éclaireurs qui ne revinrent jamais.

Un matin, les gardes de la muraille virent déferler des créatures, encore jamais vu dans cette région, s'amasser sur les pleines autours de la capital. Aucune créature de ce type n'avait été vu sur notre monde. Des négociateurs furent envoyer mais seul leurs montures revinrent à la capital. Comprenant la nature de ces créatures, ils savaient maintenant qu'une bataille aller éclater. Ils mirent en places des protections magiques pour solidifier les défenses et empêcher toutes attaques aérienne.

Un soir, un son violent retentis dans toutes la capital, les murs tressaillent légèrement, les sentinelles présentes foncèrent vers le lieu du bruit. Le bouclier magique céda, suivis par l'ouverture d'une brèche dans la muraille au sud. Des créatures passèrent par le ciel tendis qu'un petit groupe commençait par rentrer dans la capital. Ils décimèrent les quelques sentinelles arrivaient sur place avant l'ouverture de la brèches. L'alarme fut donné, mais les forces étaient trop dispersés. Il semblait ne pas pouvoir arriver à arrêter cette vagues, jusqu'à l'arriver des forces magiques de la capitale qui permettent au troupe de se regrouper de contre attaquer. Mais l'espoir fut de courte de durée lorsque qu'un homme sortie de la mêlée et exterminant un nombre impression de défenseurs en quelque seconde. Des gradés de l'armée rejoignirent le combat, l'un entre eux réussis à mettre à mal l'ennemie. Tendis qu'un autre l'aidait à le tuer. Les prêtresses, les animaux et la forêt, se lièrent tous pour repousser les envahisseurs. Avec l'arrivé des prêtresses et des gradés, l'espoir pu renaître au seins des défenseurs qui redoublèrent d'effort pour survivre et protéger la capital, et ainsi permettre au villageois de fuir, car il fallait en sauver le plus possible et les mettre à l'abri. Tout les villageois se dirigèrent vers le temple de la déesse de la vie, où des portails avait été créé pour permettre au villageois de fuir, un petit groupe de soldat accompagnerais les villageois au cas où.

* * *

Au même moment dans la palais de la déesse de la vie, 3 personne était dans une salle.

\- Nous devons mettre Séfir a l'abri, certains villageois ont déjà traverser des portails pour fuir, dit la mère de Séfir, qui n'est autre que la déesse de la vie.

\- Nous allons devoir placer un sort, pour empêcher nos ennemie, de savoir que l'on a eut une descendance. Dit son mari, il recevra les dons qu'il a eut à sa naissance et qu'il doit recevoir à ses 16 ans.

\- Oui, nous allons effectuer ce derniers sort en gage de notre amour pour notre enfant.

Une lumière envahit la pièce et l'ombre aussi enveloppa le petit être.

\- Nous devons nous dépêcher de rejoindre nos hommes en tant que dieu c'est notre devoir, dit-il

\- Oui encore une seconde, répond-t-elle, Séfir, mon enfant ton avenir est incertain et tu es destiné à avoir de grand pouvoir étant le fils du dieu de la mort et de la déesse de la vie. Mais sache que, quoi que tu fasse nous serons toujours fiers de toi, nous serons également à tes coté dans ton cœurs et nous veillerons sur toi. Adieu mon enfant chéri, termine-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur son front, les larmes au yeux à l'idée de ne plus revoir son fils.

\- Soit fort mon fils, la vie ne te ferra pas de cadeaux. Surtout avec ce qui t'attends. Adieu mon fils moi et ta mère t'aimons très fort.

Ils ouvrirent un portail vers un monde et ils donnèrent leurs enfant à une jeune femme qui l'élèvera dans le monde où ils avaient décidé de mettre leur fils en sécurité.

Le monde que nous avons choisi, est le plus sûr, allez y ne perdez pas une minute de plus et veillez bien sur notre fils. Dit-il

Oui monsieur, dit-elle en partant dans le portail.

Les défenseurs ont tenus encore quelques jours pour permettre aux civil présent au palais de s'enfuir. La déesse de la vie et le dieu de la mort ont rejoint le champ de bataille pour soutenir leur troupe, les combats étaient intense et faisait rage durant plusieurs jours.

* * *

J'espère que ce prologue vous aura plus. Le chapitre 1 est déjà écrit mais j'attend la correction. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire


	2. Chapitre 1 : Rencontre

Bonjour voilà le chapitre 1

remercions ensemble Matraque-san pour la correction de ce textes. Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 1 : rencontre.

Dans la ville de Karakura, un jeune homme se prépare pour la rentrée des classes en ce matin d'avril.

\- Séfir tu vas être en retard pour la rentrée ! Dépêche toi de t'habiller ! Cria une femme

\- Oui, oui j'arrive ! Répondais-je en mettant un tee-shirt bleu et un pantalon blanc.

Je descends prendre mon petit déjeuner avant d'aller en cours, je mange à une vitesse folle les tartines de beurre, j'ai faillis m'étouffer en avalant.

\- Fais attention ! Mange plus doucement ! Cria-t-elle, je t'ai mis de quoi manger dans ton sac au cas où tu es un petit peu faim.

\- Merci, tu es géniale !

L'école n'étant pas tellement loin, je m'y rends à pied. Je vois le lycée de la où je suis, je descend la pente sur la gauche et remarque que les rue sont plutôt calme pour une rentrée de classe. En m'approchant de l'établissement, je remarque que le bâtiment est plutôt imposant. J'entends progressivement le bruit des élèves dans la cours. J'arrive enfin devant l'école et en continuant, je vois les élèves rentrer et se retrouver. Je m'arrête lorsque je suis dans la cours de l'établissement, je vois une horloge sur la façade du bâtiment principal. En regardant à ma droite je remarque un terrain de foot avec des paniers de basket situé sur le coté du terrain, je remarque également un petit local que je suppose être le local pour ranger les affaires de sports. Je vois un autre bâtiment au fond, c'est sûrement les vestiaires. Je porte mon regard sur ma gauche et je vois un parking pour les vélo et j'en vois tellement que je me dis que la plus part des élèves doivent venir en vélo, à coté il y a aussi assez de place pour garer des motos et scooter. Je rentre dans le hall du bâtiment, la couleur des murs est blanc, je remarque le bureau et m'approche pour demander où est ce que je dois aller. La femme me sourie et m'indique le 2ème étage, je la remercie et me dirige vers les escaliers. Je rentre dans la salle de classe qui est vide pour le moment, je me place à un bureau qui se situe près d'une fenêtre.

* * *

Du coté de la mère de Séfir.

Elle arrive à l'hôpital et prend directement ses fonctions. Aujourd'hui, elle doit juste faire le tour de ses patients. Et voir s'ils se remettent de l'opération. Après ceci fait elle se dirige vers le bureau d'accueil pour remplir des papiers. Son amie l'interpelle alors qu'elle range les documents.

\- Bonjour Marina, tu as vu le nouveau docteur ? Il est trop craquant ! Lance-t-elle.

\- Non et sérieusement ce n'est pas mon soucis du moment ! Exclame Marina. Et tu sais très bien que je ne mélangerai pas vie professionnel et vie privé, Mélanie !

\- Franchement, plus coincé que toi y a pas ! Tu ne sors que très rarement et tu n'essayes même pas de trouver un mec !

\- Je te rappel que j'ai un fils !

\- Oui je connais le refrain, tu dois t'occuper de lui et la plus part des mecs qui sont venus vers toi et qui ont su que tu en avais un sont partis la queue entre les jambes. Mais franchement il est grand ton gosse maintenant.

\- Je sais, mais une mère ne peut pas s'empêcher de s'en faire pour son enfant, dit-elle d'un ton attendris.

« Mais je doit le protéger d'une plus grande menace que d'arriver en retard en cours » pense-t-elle. Mais elle n'a pas le temps de penser plus, car une ambulance arrive à l'hôpital. Elle se met en tenu et va directement accueillir le patient.

* * *

Du coté de Séfir.

La journée se passe relativement bien, on nous donne notre emploi du temps et on nous présente le programme de cette année. Il est déjà 17h, il faut que je rentre vite. Je cours vers la sortie du lycée, je souhaite une bonne journée aux personnes devant la grille. Et file en vitesse, monte les escaliers et je vois un homme attendre là; je ne fais pas plus attention et je rentre chez moi.

\- Maman, je suis rentrée je monte faire mes devoirs et après je viens t'aider ! Criai-je

\- D'accord Séfir, dit-elle

Je fais mes devoirs en toute vitesse, que je commence à me dire que finalement les cours sont facile pour un début. Je descend aider ma mère à mettre la table, il parait que ce soir on reçoit des amis de son travail. Le dîner se passe avec des discutions sur le boulot, leur mec, et puis d'un peu n'importe quoi. J'ai décroché depuis un petit moment, je débarrasse la table et je dis au personne présente que je vais préparer mon sac et me coucher.

Le lendemain, j'ai cours d'anglais et de physique, puis sport. Une bonne journée si on peut dire. En allant en cours sur la route je vois l'homme que j'ai vu hier, bizarre qu'est ce qu'il fait là. Il a une forte carrure la preuve qu'il a du passer un temps fou à salle de sport. Les cheveux assez cours et gris, il a l'air d'avoir la trentaine pas plus. Il porte un pantalon vert et un débardeur violet brodé de blanc, une paires de militaires oranges. J'aperçois aussi deux piercing à l'oreille gauche. Je vois enfin son visage lorsqu'il tourne la tête dans mon sens et je vois un autre piercing à son sourcil gauche. Ces yeux sont marron clair. Je me rends compte que j'ai passé trop de temps à l'observer et que je vais être sûrement en retard.

Je rentre chez moi à bout de force et me traîne jusqu'à mon lit. "J'ai été en retard et je me suis fait remonter les bretelles, génial alors que la rentrée vient à peine de commencer" pensais-je

Et je m'endormis en repensant à cette journée.

* * *

Le premier trimestre se passe bien, j'arrive à être premier de la classe, je suis fier de moi. Je sors de l'école et rentre lentement chez moi. Je sens des regards sur moi mais je n'y prêtes pas attentions. "Les jeunes sont bizarre de nos jours" pensais-je "Qu'est ce que je raconte ? J'ai 15 ans et je parle comme un vieux". Je soupire, exaspéré par mes pensés. Je vois encore l'homme au cheveux gris attendre en haut de cette monté ça fait plus de 3 mois que je le vois là, attendre. Mais il attend quoi ? Je vois qu'il observe l'horizon. Je me mets à coté de lui cherchant à comprendre l'attitude de ce mec. Je regarde au loin mais ne voit rien. Dès que je me suis mis à coté de lui, j'ai remarqué qu'il me regardait. Je le regarde et sourie puis je fille car sinon ma mère va s'inquiète.

Cet homme sens quelqu'un le regarder de loin, puis une présence à coté de lui. Il tourne la tête, puis la baisse, il voit un enfant. il se demande que faisait cet enfant si prêt de lui. Il reconnaît l'enfant car il sait que trois mois plus tôt ce petit l'avait déjà observé. Il croise le regard de l'enfant et il n'y voit aucune méfiance. L'enfant lui sourie et part dans la même direction qu'il prenait le soir. "Ce gamin est bizarre" pensa l'homme en se grattant la tête.

C'est le week-end, j'ai prévu d'aller m'inscrire à une salle de sport et une salle pour des cours d'auto défense. C'est pour rassurer ma mère. Après ceci fait nous retournons à la maison et ma mère prépare le repas de midi. Je vais prendre un peu l'air. Et remarque que l'homme était encore là. Je m'approche de lui. Je vois sur son visage, que j'ai pu observer tant de fois, de la tristesse.

\- Monsieur ? Lançais-je

\- Il semble revenir sur terre et il tourne la tête vers moi.

\- Qu'est ce que tu me veux gamin ? Demande-t-il d'un ton sévère.

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous déranger, mais vous m'aviez l'air triste monsieur. Répondis-je sans être déstabiliser par le ton qu'il avait employé.

\- Des affaires de grand, et puis occupe toi de tes affaires, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Tu es trop petit pour que je te parle de ça, tu n'as rien de mieux à faire. Et tu devrai faire attention et ne pas parler au inconnu comme ça. Ta mère ne t'a pas appris ça gamin.

\- Ma mère ... lançais-je ne voulant pas m'étendre sur le sujet. Si ça devait être un truc du style. Mais je n'ai pas à avoir peur de vous.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fais penser ça gamin ? Demande-t-il

\- Car si vous vouliez vraiment me faire du mal, c'est vous qui m'auriez abordé, dis-je. Et puis si vous vouliez m'amadouer vous me parleriez normalement ou alors vous serriez entrain d'insister voir même de me prendre le bras et de me forcer à vous suivre. D'ailleurs vous ne m'avez même pas proposé de venir avec vous. Donc à part votre air sévère il n'y a pas à avoir peur de vous.

La surprise se lit sur son visage pour être vite remplacer par cet air sévère.

\- Tu n'as pas tord gamin ! Pour un microbe, tu as un assez bon sens de l'observation. Dit-il

\- Arrêtez de me traiter de gamin ou de microbe, c'est pas parce que vous êtes plus vieux que vous devez me traiter de la sorte, répondis-je en colère par ces répliques alors que j'essaye de rester calme et polie.

\- Quel est ton nom gamin ? Dit-il avec un sourire narquois

Je voyais bien qu'il essayait de me mettre en rogne pour ce foutre de ma gueule.

\- Séfir Fujita et vous ? Demande-je

\- Kensei Muguruma ! Exclame-t-il

\- Oh merde je vais être en retard, dis-je affolé. Elle risque de s'inquiéter.

Je parts à toutes allure pour rentrée à l'heure où ma mère me l'avait demandé.

* * *

"Il est peu commun ce gamin." pense Kensei.

Séfir se demande toujours ce que fait Kensei ici, à force de trop réfléchir sur la question, il réalise qu'il n'a pas trop avancer dans son travail.

La semaine se passe normalement. Séfir ne revoit plus Kensei de la semaine. Le vendredi soir, alors qu'il rentre chez lui, Séfir a l'impression d'être suivit. Il se met à marcher plus vite, il prend un embranchement puis il monte une ruelle. L'inquiétude et la peur se lit sur le visage du jeune garçon, il entend un bruit qui le fait frissonnait. Maintenant, il en était certain quelqu'un le suivait. Il se met à courir, sentant la personne s'approcher de plus en plus. Il tourne légèrement la tête et voit une silhouette courir vers lui. Puis il percute un corps robuste, il allait tomber mais la personne le rattrape avant l'obligeant à rester debout. Séfir est tenu par une poigne ferme au épaule.

\- Oï, qu'est ce qui te prend de courir comme ça, Gamin ? Demande-l'homme qui l'avait percuté.

\- Muguruma-san ? Interroge Séfir en reconnaissant la voie.

\- Qui veux-tu que se soit d'autre ? Dit Kensei comme si la réponse était évidente, alors qu'est ce qui te prend de courir comme ça ?

\- Euh ... commence Séfir en tournant la tête derrière lui, pour rien.

Il ne voit ni ne ressent la présence de tout à l'heure.

\- Et que fais-tu dehors si tard ? Demande Kensei

\- J'ai un peu trop traîner à ranger le matériel à l'école que du coup je suis sortit plus tard que prévu.

\- Je vois, répond Kensei en regardant le visage de Séfir, il y voyait encore de la peur dans ses yeux même s'il essaye de le cacher.

\- Muguruma-san, pourquoi vous n'étiez pas là de la semaine ? Demande Séfir.

\- Je devais faire quelque chose pour un ami tu dois savoir ce que sont les amis ?

\- Oui biens sûr. Répond Séfir

\- Si tu veux je te raccompagne, Séfir ? Propose Kensei

\- Pourquoi pas, répond Séfir docilement

C'était la première fois qu'il entend Kensei prononcer son prénom. Ils arrivèrent devant la maison de Séfir et Kensei lui souhaite une bonne soirée, puis il s'en va de son coté. Séfir était rentré et avait reçut un sacré savon de la part de sa mère.

* * *

Le lendemain, Séfir fait ses devoirs et descends après avoir finis pour dire à sa mère qu'il va au dojo pour les cours de judo. Durant sa première leçon, il a appris quelque mouvement de base ippon seoi nage, ça consiste à bloquer le bras de l'attaquant et d'utiliser le bras bloquer pour le faire passer au-dessus de soi. Puis il termine le cours en s'inclinant pour saluer. Séfir sort du court et il a l'impression qu'on le regarde, il tourne la tête mais il n'y a personne. Il prend la route pour rentrer tendis qu'une personne le surveille depuis les airs. Cet homme se demande ce qu'il y avait bien pu y avoir hier pour que Séfir est ainsi peur. Il était tellement absorbé dans ses réflexions qu'il ne sentit pas une personne approcher.

\- Yo Kensei, la forme ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demande un mec blond en dévoilant ces dents dans un grand sourire.

\- Shinji Hirako, rien de spécial, j'observe juste les environs, répond Kensei en soupirant.

\- Si loin de notre terrain, ça m'étonnerai que ce ne soit juste pour observer. Dit-il en suivant du regard le direction dans laquelle Kensei observer. Ho je vois alors c'est lui le gamin dont tu nous as parlé ? Je ne savais pas que tu faisais dans le baby-sitting ! Ce moque-t-il ouvertement.

\- La ferme Shinji ! Crie Kensei, Ce gamin s'appelle Séfir et il est assez étrange.

\- Je vois pas en quoi, il n'a rien de plus que les autres gamins que l'on trouve partout.

\- Pense ce que tu veux ! Tu m'excuse mais je vais le suivre au cas où il lui arrive quelque chose.

Shinji reste surpris par cette conversation. "Qui aurai cru que le grand Kensei s'attacherait à un gamin" pense-t-il " il ne veut pas l'admettre mais il commence à s'attacher à ce jeune garçon". Shinji regarde Séfir et Kensei le suivre. Il se demande comment Séfir a fait pour rentrée dans le cœur de Kensei. Shinji retourne voir ses amis, en étant impatient de savoir comme cette nouvel amitié va se développer.

* * *

Après avoir finit de manger, Séfir débarrasse la table et va se changer pour aller mettre un jogging noir et un tee shirt blanc, il met ses chaussures de sport et descend en trompe.

\- J'y vais Maman, puis j'irai à la salle de sport !

\- D'accord Séfir, mais ne rentre pas trop tard, dit-elle un peu inquiète, soit de retour avant 18h à la maison.

Il salue sa mère et sort, en regardant sa montre il voit qu'il est 13 heure. Séfir se met à courir lentement, il aimait bien courir, sentir le vent caresser son visage, il se sentait libre, vider de toutes pensés, la seule chose qu'il devait faire s'était courir rien de bien compliqué. Ses pas le menère d'abord à la petite supérette du coin, puis devant un parc non loin pour finir par la salle de sport. Essoufflé il s'assit sur un banc en face de la salle de sport, une fois qu'il se sent suffisamment reposé il rentre dans la salle et va directement à l'accueil.

C'est également la première fois qu'il va à la salle de sport donc il demande d'abord quel exercice il doit faire pour débuté et comment marche certaines machines. Il va travailler d'abord les bras en portant des altères de 2kg, il fait 3 série de 15 pour commençais. Puis il va sur une machine qui renforcera ses jambes, et il finit par faire du vélo. Il sort de la salle et s'étire un peu et il décide de marcher car il a assez travailler pour aujourd'hui.

Séfir remarque qu'il est 16 heure, donc ayant encore un peu de temps il décide de voir si Kensei est toujours à sa place habituel. Mais en passant par la chemin qu'il prend habituellement en semaine, il ne le voit pas et il est un peu déçu, il avait envie de lui parler mais ce ne sera pas aujourd'hui. Séfir commence à frissonner et décide donc de rentrer au plus vite pour être au chaud. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Kensei le suivait toujours depuis les airs, et il avait vu la déception sur le visage du jeune garçon.

Le lendemain, Séfir va courrir de bonne heure, en revenant il croise Kensei qui l'attend.

\- Je t'attendais Séfir, tu en as mis du temps ! Lance Kensei.

\- Hein, et pourquoi tu m'attendais ? Demande Séfir surpris

\- Pour discuter, pourquoi fais-tu autant de sport le week-end ? Interroge Kensei

\- Pour garder la forme, j'ai beau travailler mon cerveau avec les cours et les devoirs mais je dois aussi m'entretenir et garder la forme. Je préfère courrir que rester devant la télé ou un écran d'ordinateur.

\- Haha tu as bien raison de dire ça, rigole Kensei.

\- Muguruma-san, je peux te poser une question ?

\- Vas-y, mais s'il te plait appel moi Kensei j'ai l'impression d'être un vieux quand tu m'appel comme ça.

\- Tu n'es pas vieux Muguru ... euh Kensei, dans quoi travail-tu ?

\- Ho ... fait kensei surpris par la question, pour l'instant je ne fais rien de spéciale, je faisais partie de l'armée à un moment, mais je l'ai quitté il y a très longtemps. J'aide de temps en temps la police sur certaine enquête spéciale, mais je ne peux pas en dire plus désolé.

\- Je comprends ... et sinon qu'est ce que tu fais quand tu n'es pas sur une enquête ?

\- J'aide mes amis ou je me repose.

Ils discutent durant encore quelque minutes et Séfir ne remarque pas le temps passé, en regardant ça montre il remarque qu'il est déjà 17 h 30. Il allait dire au revoir à Kensei, mais ce dernier décide de le racompagner. Arriver devant chez Séfir, Kensei se met à partir. Séfir le regarde et une fois qu'il ne le voit plus, il rentre. Ça mère le gronde, car elle commençait à se faire du soucis pour lui.

Les fêtes de noël se sont passés dans le calme, comme chaque année je les passe avec ma mère uniquement. J'étais dans mes pensées lorsque ma mère me ramène à la réalité.

\- Séfir, tu ne veux pas passer le nouvel ans avec tes amis de classe ?

\- Non pas vraiment, ils font le nouvel an en familles.

\- Et pourquoi tu n'inviterai pas ce jeune homme avec qui tu traînes souvent ?

\- De qui tu parles ?

\- Tu sais le mec avec les cheveux argentés, il t'a ramené la dernière fois.

\- Ho tu parles de Muguruma-san, dis je surpris par ça demande, pourquoi pas mais je pense qu'il fait le nouvel avec ses amis.

\- Ah ... fait-elle déçue, c'est dommage j'aurai bien aimé le rencontrer.

J'ai profité des vacances pour continuer mon entraînement à la salle de sport et de m'avancer aussi sur le programme de l'année. Kensei, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis qu'il m'a raccompagné la dernière fois. Je suppose qu'il doit être avec ses amis. Quand je suis arrivé en cours, notre professeur était impréssionné que j'ai pu avancer autant en 2 semaines, j'avais fait ce qui était prévu de faire durant ce mois-ci. Du coup, j'avais plus de temps pour m'occuper sur d'autre activité que j'avais envie de connaitre, comme l'informatique par exemple.

* * *

À la sortie des cours je remarque un attroupement autour des sportifs du lycée. Je passe devant sans me préocuper d'avandage des autres. En rentrant chez moi, ma mère me pose quelques questions sur comment c'est passé la journée. Je suis dans ma chambre quand j'entends un bruit de vaisselle cassée. Je descends vite les escalier et je vois ma mère appuyée sur le l"évier, j'accours vers elle et je vois une grand souffrance sur son visage.

\- Maman, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demandai-je inquiet.

\- C'est rien ... ça va passer, dit -elle pour me rassurer

\- Je voyais très bien que ça n'allait pas. Je prends son bras et l'amène vers le canapé et je l'aide à s'allonger.

\- Repose-toi, je vais m'occuper de ranger. Dis-je en me relevant.

\- D'accord mon fils, désolé pour les soucis que je te cause, lance-t-elle faiblement

Je la regarde inquiet de son état, puis je vais ranger la cuisine et faire le ménage, je jette tout le temps un oeil à ma mère et remarque que la douleur est toujours présente. Je décide d'aller chercher des médicaments dans le placard. Je prends un verre, met de l'eau et retourne auprès de ma mère avec le verre d'eau et un cachet. Elle l'avala et je vois son visage s'adoucir un peu plus mais la douleur est encore présente. Je vais m'asseoir dans un fauteuil près du canapé et je reste là à surveiller le moindre mouvement qui pourrai indiquer une détérioration de son état. Je me lève le lendemain, et sort les poubelles. En rentrant, je vois ma mère debout entrain de faire le ménage.

\- Maman, ce n'est pas raisonnable ! Tu devrais rester couchée, dis-je en m'approchant d'elle.

\- Je vais bien mon fils, ce n'était rien de grave, répond-t-elle comme si rien ne c'était passé.

Je la regarde méfiant mais je ne vois aucun signe de douleur. Je lui demande quand même de ce ménager un peu. J'avais cours que cette aprèm car un de nos professeur était absent j'en profite donc pour l'aider durant la mâtiné.  
En cours, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à ma mère. Qu'est ce qui a bien pu se passer pour avoir une douleur pareil ? Et comment a-t-elle disparu aussi vite ? Le cachet ? Peut être mais une douleur pareil, ça ne peut pas être rien... Je range mes affaires et je rentre chez moi, tout en continuant de me poser des questions.

* * *

Chez Séfir :

La mère de Séfir était entrain de jurer contre elle même. C'était quoi cette douleur ? Mes pouvoirs ont peut être dimunué depuis le temps, mais de là à ressentir ça. "Je ne penses pas que se soit ça qui est engendré cette douleur. J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment, devrais-je augmenter le sort de protection autour de la maison ?" pense-t-elle, "il doit se passé quelque choses je sens les esprits s'agiter. La mère de Séfir entend la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, suivit :

\- Man, je suis rentrée !

\- Je suis dans la cuisine, mon chéri, répond-elle.

\- Ça c'est bien passé ? Pas d'autres douleurs ? Demande Séfir

\- Non, je t'avais dis que ce n'était rien. Et toi ta journée ?

\- Rien de spéciale, la routine on a reçu les contrôles de la semaine dernière et les cours se ressemblent tous.

\- Ho, et combien tu as eu ?

\- 20, il était assez simple, je trouve.

\- Et tu as revu ton ami Kensei, aujourd'hui ?

\- Non, je n'ai pas trop fait attention, mais il me semble qu'il n'était pas là aujourd'hui. Bon je monte réviser, je viendrai mettre la table et sortir les poubelles après.

Elle se contente d'acquiescer. Séfir regarde sa mère un moment et monte dans sa chambre.

Quand il va sortir les poubelles, il remarque une présence au coin de la rue. Elle ressemblait à celle qu'il y avait dans la ruelle la dernière fois. Séfir commence à reculer d'un pas, puis deux, la silhouette s'avance puis il entend une voix s'élever.

\- Oi, Séfir !

\- Muguruma-san ? Dit-il en tournant la tête vers lui.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Kensei, répond-il en regardant Séfir.

\- Désolé, s'excuse Séfir en tournant la tête vers la direction où devait se trouver la silhouette de tout à l'heure mais elle avait disparu.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller aujourd'hui ? Tout à l'heure je t'ai appelé quand tu rentrais des cours mais tu n'as pas répondu.

\- Ah bon ? Excuse moi, je devais être dans mes pensées.

\- C'est pas grave, est ce que tu as des soucis ?

\- Non, non c'est rien !

Kensei était septique, il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait remarqué la silhouette qui avait disparu peu de temps après son apparition. Séfir rentre chez lui en le saluant au passage. Et Kensei continue de regarder Séfir avant de partir chez lui.

* * *

Ça faisait un mois qu'il n'avait pas vu cette silhouette ni Kensei. Séfir ne s'en formalise pas, il sait que Kensei est en général très occupé.

Pour Séfir :

J'étais dans la cours entrain de penser, je redescends sur terre, et je vois un attroupement." Les starlettes sont de retour"me dis-je exaspéré par tant de bruit pour rien.

Un jeune homme plus petit que les sportifs bouscule un des joueurs sans faire expres, je le vois s'excuser, il allait partir mais le joueur l'attrape par le colle de son tee-shirt et le soulève de quelques centimètres. Ça sent les ennuies, je l'entends déblatérer des insultes au jeune qui était mort de peur fasse à tous ces joueurs qui l'insultaient, il est au sol et l'un des joueurs aller le taper. Je cours vers eux et m'interpose, je bloque son pied avec mon bras. Les spectateurs sont stupefé que j'ai osé intervenir au risque de me chopper la colère des joueurs.

\- Pourquoi vous en prendre à lui il ne vous a rien fait ! M'exclamai-je à l'intention du groupe.

\- Ce minable m'a bousculé, il mérite son traitement ! Crache un mec.

\- Ho j'ai à faire à un prétentieux, il s'est excusé il me semble, et puis quel courage s'attaquer à un mec seul à plusieurs... Votre lâcheté n'a pas de limite ?

\- Comment ose-tu espèce de petite merde ! Crie l'un d'eux en lançant son poing vers moi, je le bloque sans problème avec l'autre main.

\- Tu ne vois pas que ça sert à rien, le mec que tu défends ne vaut pas grand chose ! Crache un autre.

\- De quel droit vous vous permettez de juger la valeur des autres ? Vous êtes pathétique.

\- Tu vas le regretter raclure !

Il allait frapper mais des surveillants arrivent vers nous.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Lança une surveillante

\- Vous allez tous dans le bureau du directeur ! Enchaîne son collègue

J'avais expliqué l'altercation au proviseur, il disait qu'il allait faire quelque choses, mais à mon avis il ne ferra rien. Le capitaine de l'équipe en question vient d'une famille importante de l'établissement, c'est eux qui font en quelque sorte tourné l'école. Avoir une telle personne au sein de l'école était une chance pour eux. "Quel bande de con" pensais-je. J'allais sur le toit de l'école pour me changer les idées, et j'attendrai la fin des cours.

* * *

La journée touchait presque à sa fin, le soleil commençait à se coucher. Kensei passe devant le lycée de Séfir. Il regarde, aux alentours, mais ne le voit pas, "pourtant les cours sont finis" se dit-il, "il a dû rentrer". Il regarde un moment le ciel. Il allait partir mais d'un seul coup ses yeux s'élargirent, son sang ne fait qu'un tour et il ne réfléchit pas plus. Il rentre dans l'établissement, monte les escaliers à une vitesse fulgurante. Et il se retrouve sur le toit du lycée, et voit Séfir de dos sur la rebord du toit.

\- Séfir ! Ne saute pas ! Crie-t-il

\- Hein ? Kensei-san ! Exclame Séfir en rouvrant les yeux qu'il avait précédemment fermé et tournant la tête vers Kensei.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te pousserai à le faire, mais ne saute pas pense à ta mère, à tes amis tu ne peux pas leur faire subir une telle perte.

\- Ken...

\- Tu es encore jeune, le coupe-t-il, je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive, et je suis désolé je n'ai pas pu savoir qui était la personne qui rôdait devant chez toi la dernière fois. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je trouverai. Ne saute pas sur un coup de tête. Je t'aiderai à régler tes problèmes si tu veux et même si tu veux pas je le ferai quand même. Car je sais que tu n'aimes pas que les gens t'aident.. et je ...

Il fut coupé dans sa tirade par une main posé sur son épaule.

\- Merci, Kensei, ça me touche énormément que tu veux être là, dit-il calmement, mais je n'allais pas sauté.

\- Mais alors pourquoi étais-tu sur le bord du toit ? Tu aurai même pu tomber si tu perdais l'équilibre, mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend ?

\- Je suis venu sur le toit pour réfléchir et j'ai toujours aimé la hauteur, c'est excellent pour observer. Et avec le vent, tu as vraiment l'impression de voler

\- Tain, tu m'as fait peur crétin, je me suis inquiété pour rien. Ne refait plus jamais ça ! Répond-il en donnant un coup sur la tête de Séfir

Ils descendent dans la cours de l'école et sortent de l'enceinte de l'établissement. Kensei raccompagne Séfir chez lui. Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup durant le trajet l'un était énervé de s'être inquiété pour rien, et l'autre ne savait pas quoi dire pour qu'il pense à autre choses et se faire pardonner.

* * *

C'était le week-end, il était très tôt donc Séfir partit courir. Il décide d'allonger son parcours, il fait le tour de son quartier, allant à la petite supérette du coin jusqu'à devant son établissement, passant par un parc où des enfants commençaient à s'amuser avec les balançoires. Séfir continue son chemin, essayant d'aller toujours plus loin, il était perdu dans ses pensés. Il monte une petite colline et se retrouve en dehors de la ville, le vision qu'il avait de la ville était stupéfiante et assez belle. Il se dit que c'était un bon endroit pour réfléchir ici et observer. Il s'allonge dans l'herbe et se repose un peu, le bruit d'un court d'eau non loin, l'apaise tant qu'il finit par s'endormir.

Séfir se réveille en sursaut, il regarde vite fait où il était et se rappel comment il était arrivé jusqu'ici. Un frisson le parcouru, il se lève et regarde sa montre, il était déjà 11h. Il se met à courir pour rentrée chez lui, passant par des petites ruelles pour gagner du temps. Il arrive bien vite chez lui et voit sa mère sur le bas de la porte.

\- Où étais-tu ? Et c'est quoi cette boue sur tes vêtements ? Interroge-t-elle

\- J'étais aller courir désolé, j'avais besoin de faire un peut de sport.

\- Vas vite me mettre tes habits dans la machine !

\- D'accord, je vais en profiter pour me doucher.

Après ça douche, Séfir s'habille dans une tenu à l'aise pour faire du sport. Il finit de manger, et part prendre son sac de sport dans sa chambre. Puis il part en direction de la salle de sport.

* * *

En sortant de la salle de sport, il sent un frisson le parcourir. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il décide donc de rentrée directement chez lui sans faire de détour. Il est proche de l'endroit où il parle souvent avec Kensei. Son mauvais présentement ne le quittait pas. Il sent une présence derrière lui puis plusieurs. Il se fait arrêter dans sa progression par 3 types plutôt costaud devant lui.

\- Alors on se promène tout seul, et sans protection cette fois, parle un des types devant.

\- Je savais bien que je te connaissais, tu es le type de notre bahut, dit une voix venant de derrière.

\- Je t'avais dit qu'on se retrouverai enfoiré ! Cracha un autre mec derrière Séfir.

Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c'était le sportif de la dernière fois. Le sportif se lance sur Séfir pensant qu'il le toucherai car il était dos à lui. Mais Séfir avait prévu le coup, et il l'évite facilement. Séfir va pour mettre un coups au sportif mais un des potes qui était devant lui tantôt, lui donne un coup de poing assez puissant dans les côtes. Séfir se recule de quelque pas et tiens ses côtes d'une main.

\- Pas mal pour des brutes sans cervelle !

\- Enflure, tu vas regretter ce que tu viens de dire ! S'énerve un des type.

\- J'aimerai bien voir ça, répond Séfir.

Il s'élance sur Séfir, près à donner un coup de poing. Séfir pare l'attaque et envoie son poing dans l'estomac du mec. Ce dernier met les genoux à terre, tenant son ventre et un regard remplis à la fois de surprise et de colère. Deux autre mecs arrivent sur Séfir, se disant qu'à deux ils auraient une chance. Séfir se met en garde près à parrer esquiver et donner de coups, il ne se laisse pas déconcentrer. Il esquive le premier coup le second lui effleure son visage, il donne un coup de genoux dans les bijoux de famille d'un des deux types, qui crie de douleur et s'écroule en les tenant. Le second arrive à toucher Séfir à l'épaule, il recula et donne un coup de pied dans la tête du gars. Deux autre gars arrive vers lui, il se remet en position, il voit le dernier arriver par le coté et l'esquive rapidement mais il avait oublier le premier gars, qui le bloque, empêchant toutes possibilité d'esquive, de parade ou de fuite. Les trois mecs ne se pressent pas pour arriver sur leur proie sachant qu'elle est actuellement impuissante. L'un d'eux donne un violent coup sur la cage thoracique de Séfir, il a le souffle couper et il se met à respirer difficilement.

\- Tu vois, je te l'avais dis qu'on t'aurai ! Exclame l'un des gars un sourire au lèvre.

\- Tsssss ... répond Séfir ce qui fait encore plus sourire les personnes en face.

Ils commencent à lui donner plusieurs coups. Séfir encaissant les coups sans broncher, ne voulant pas leur donner raison. Il pense à sa mère qui attend certainement son retour, puis il pense à Kensei.

Séfir s'attendait à recevoir d'autre coups, mais ils ne viennent pas et il sent d'un coup la force du gars qui le maintenait s'évanouir. Il ouvrit les yeux et voit Kensei devant lui. Il allait tomber quand il sentit des bras puissants le rattraper et le maintenir. Il sent la poigne forte et puissante de Kensei sur lui, il tourne la tête vers Kensei et lit de l'inquiétude dans son regard. "il ne dit rien pourquoi ?" se demande Séfir. Il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

\- Mugu ... tente d'articuler Séfir

\- Chut, économise tes forces, chuchote Kensei en regardant l'état dans lequel était son ami.

"Je pourrai utiliser le kido, mais je ne suis pas un expert dans ce domaine" pense-t-il, "je pourrai demander à un ami de venir". Il ne savait pas quoi faire, Séfir était dans un sale état mais il pouvait encore tenir, il décide donc de le ramener au près de sa mère qui doit se faire un sang d'encre, qu'il savait être une médecin très compétente. Sachant que Séfir ne pouvait pas marcher de suite il le fait monter sur son dos et il commence à marcher vers la maison de Séfir.

\- Je suis désolé de te causer tant de soucis Kensei, chuchote Séfir

\- Idiot ! C'est normal entre amis de se faire du soucis.

Séfir se sentait impuissant, encore une fois Kensei était venu l'aider. Ils arrivent devant la maison de Séfir. Et on entend des pas précipités

\- Séfir ! Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? Venez monsieur vite ! Rentrez, dit elle d'une voie inquiète.

Kensei entre avec Séfir sur le dos. Ils entrent dans une pièce où un lit pour des patients était dans le coins de la pièce.

\- Posez le là ! Dit-elle à Kensei, ce qu'il fait en faisant attention, il a des bleu partout, il y a peut être quelques côtes casser. Dites monsieur, pouvez vous attendre dans le salon.

Il ne sait pas pourquoi mais il obéit quand même et sort de la pièce. La mère de Séfir pouvait maintenant se concentrer sur son fils. Elle commence par faire un rapide examen grâce à ça magie. "c'est quoi ça ?" pense-t-elle "de la magie noire ? Impossible alors se serai intentionnel les coups qu'il a reçu" Elle soigne ces blessures interne avec sa magie, une lueur verte et jaune recouvre ses mains et bientôt le corps de Séfir. Ces côtes cassés se ressoudent, tout os fracturé ou felé; était remis à sa place. Elle avait finis de le soigner et elle commence à s'occuper des bleu et des petites plaie ouverte avec des instruments Humain, pansements et autres. Elle songe à regarder ses souvenir pour savoir comment c'est dérouler la scène et pourquoi une telle magie était présente sur son corps. Elle pose la mains sur le front de son fils et incante un sort pour voir ses souvenirs. Les personnes comme elle, pouvait utiliser ce sort, mais ils ne pouvaient voir que quelques jours ou semaines précédente; contrairement à sa déesse qui pouvait aussi bien voir toute la vie passé de la personne, mais également son avenir, bien que pour se dernier, elle ne l'utilisait que très rarement.

\- Je commence à comprendre, chuchote-t-elle, oh Déesse de la vie puisses-tu nous guider et protéger ce jeune garçon à l'avenir incertain.

Elle l'embrasse sur la joue et attends quelques minutes.

* * *

Dans le salon

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi met-elle autant de temps pour le soigner ?"pensais-je, je soupire pour la centième fois. Je continue à faire les cent pas sans pouvoir réussir à me calmer. "Comment tout ceci est-il arrivé ? Pourquoi ces jeunes s'en sont pris à Séfir" tant de question mais aucune réponse. Il y a une question qui me martèle l'esprit depuis que je suis entrée. En arrivant ici j'ai ressentis une pression qui c'est vite dissiper, c'était quoi cette chose. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'énergie spirituel que dégage les êtres de ce monde.

J'entends la porte de la pièce où j'étais précédemment, s'ouvrir. Je me précipite vite, vers la jeune femme qui venait à peine de sortir.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas tout va bien, dit-elle avec un sourire, il fut soulager de cette réponse. Merci, de m'avoir ramener mon fils !

\- Il n'y a pas de soucis.

J'entends du raffuts dans la pièce derrière la femme. La porte s'ouvre sur un Séfir habillé comme quelqu'un de presser. On se regarde sans dire un mot. Et c'est la mère de Séfir qui coupe notre échange visuel.

\- Allons dans le salon, on sera mieux pour parler, lance-t-elle le sourire au lèvre. Je vous remercie encore pour Séfir. Mais qui êtes-vous ?

\- Je suis Muguruma Kensei, enchanté, réponds-je en tendant la main vers la femme, tout en rougissant pour le remerciement.

\- Ho, vous êtes le fameux Kensei, je suis heureuse de pouvoir enfin vous rencontrer, je me nome Marina Fujita ! S'exclame-t-elle joyeuse, restez pour dîner j'insiste, c'est ma manière de vous remercier !

\- Heu ... Je ne sais pas si je peux accepter cette proposition, dis-je hésitant, je regarde Séfir et vois que ça ne le dérange pas et qu'il serai près à m'attacher sur une chaise. D'accord j'accepte l'invitation, merci Madame Fujita.

\- Séfir met la table je vais préparer le repas ! Dit-elle

\- Oui Maman !

Je vois Séfir mettre la table, puis comme il reste un peu de temps, du coup il m'invite à le suivre à l'étage. J'entre dans sa chambre, et je remarque qu'elle est très épuré, pas comme les ado de son âges. Il n'y a que le stricte minimum, un lit près de la fenêtre, avec des draps représentant une forêt, les murs étaient peint en vert clair ce qui rendait bien avec les draps du lits. Un bureau était placé à côté du lit. Des étagères sont dans un mur, cacher par un rideau bleu.

Je vois Séfir s'asseoir sur son lit, sa chevelure noir, bien que courte, bougeais avec la petite brise qui passait dans la chambre. Ces yeux gris ressortait bien avec la faible lueur qu'émanée la lampe sur le bureau.

\- Ta mère a l'air sympa, lance-je pour briser ce silence.

\- Oui, elle l'est, mais c'est aussi une travailleuse acharnée, elle n'hésite pas à faire des heures supplémentaire à l'hôpital.

\- Je vois tu tiens d'elle, dis-je en m'approchant de son bureau, tu bûches beaucoup à ce que je peux voir.

\- Pas tellement, je révise certes mais ça me prend que quelque minutes. C'est simple les leçons, j'ai commencée l'informatique.

\- Comment tu trouves le temps de faire tout ça ? Avec tes cours, l'informatique, et le sport que tu fais le week-end.

\- Et encore, j'aimerai essayer le tire à l'arc, jouer de plusieurs instruments, le chant, la médecine. Mais bon pas le temps.

\- Tu t'intéresses à tout.

\- Oui

Je vois le pansement sur son front, je me demande toujours comment ça a pu arriver. Et je regrette de ne pas être intervenu plus tôt. On entend Marina nous prévenir que c'était prêt. Je me dirige vers la porte et je m'apprête à l'ouvrir, mes yeux s'élargissent en sentant des bras m'entourer la taille. Je tourne la tête légèrement.

\- Merci d'être intervenus, dit-il les larmes aux yeux, si tu n'étais pas intervenue qui sait dans quel état je serai, je t'en suis reconnaissant.

\- Ce n'est rien t'inquiète pas, je serai là si tu as besoin de moi. Dis-je.

On descend dans le salon et on se met à table. L'ambiance est chaleureuse, Séfir et Marina parlent de leur journée, m'invitant à faire de même. Je ne le remarque que maintenant, mais le sourire qui irradiait le visage de Séfir est contagieux.

* * *

La mère de Séfir :

Je suis entrain d'observer le fameux Kensei et je me dis que s'il a croisé la route de Séfir c'est qu'il y a une raison. "Où est ce le fruit du hasard ?". En tout cas son aura dégage une grande force de caractère mais aussi une puissance impressionnante.

À la fin du repas je lance :

\- Séfir va ranger ta chambre et réviser un peu, ne t'inquiète pas ton ami ne va pas s'envoler.

\- D'accord, ça ne me prendra que quelques minutes.

\- Je vais vous aider à débarrasser ! propose Kensei

\- Je vous remercie, sourie-je.

Je vois Séfir monter, tandis que Kensei m'aide à débarrasser. On se dirige vers la cuisine et j'entame la conversation.

\- Je suis heureuse que Séfir est enfin trouvé un ami digne de confiance, dis-je doucement. Vous êtes la première personne qu'il invite à la maison, bien qu'involontairement.

\- Euh ... Merci !

\- Je pense que c'est lui qui est venu vers vous, il a du sentir quelque chose en vous, certainement vos remord.

\- ...

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je pense qu'il attend que vous lui parliez de vos problèmes.

\- Je sais mais c'est compliqué.

\- Je comprends.

Maintenant qu'il est un peu plus à l'aise il est temps de passé aux choses sérieuses. Je fronce les sourcils et je prends un air sérieux.

\- Vous n'êtes pas tout à fait normal, il se tend, je ne sais pas exactement qui vous êtes ou ce que vous êtes. Mais je ressens une grande puissance en vous et vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un de mauvais sinon la barrière ne vous aurez pas laissé entrer.

\- Hum ... Alors c'est ça que j'avais sentis plus tôt, pense-t-il tout haut.

\- En effet, une personne normal n'aurai rien sentis.

\- Vous allez ...

\- Non, je ne dirai rien à Séfir, il ne connaît pas ce monde là. J'aimerai vous faire par de quelque chose à propos de Séfir.

\- Hum ...

\- J'ai sentis quelque chose en touchant son corps, dis-je en remarquant sa surprise, ça n'a rien avoir avec vous ou moi mais c'est comme si quelqu'un avait imposé une marque ou essayait de trouver quelque chose en lui alors qu'il est tout à fait normal. Mentis-je

\- Je crois savoir d'où ça vient. Je vois souvent une silhouette qui tourne autour de Séfir et de votre maison. Mais elle disparaît toujours quand j'arrive.

J'écarquille les yeux sous la surprise de cette révélation. "Ça explique tout, autour de la maison ? Aurai-t-il découvert qui était Séfir" . Je ne peux me permettre d'avoir des doutes. Cette personne semble avoir peur de Kensei, pourquoi ? Serai-t-il si puissant que ça ?

\- Kensei, j'ai une faveur à vous demander, pouvez-vous rester le plus longtemps possible avec Séfir?

\- Oui, c'était mon intention.

\- J'ai finis, crie Séfir dans les escaliers.

\- Je crois que je vais y aller, dis Kensei en regardant sa montre.

\- Ho Déjà ! Séfir raccompagne ton ami, lançais-je d'une voie douce.

Je les vois sortir de la pièce tout en étant inquiète pour le suite.

* * *

Dehors (Pour Séfir)

\- C'était bien ce repas ! Exclame Kensei

\- Content qu'il t'ai plus, répond-je, bonne fin de soirée Kensei et encore merci.

\- Y a pas de quoi ! Toi aussi bonne soirée !

Je lui serre la main et je le regarde partir.

* * *

Plus d'un mois est passé depuis le problème avec les lycéens. Nous sommes le vendredi 19 mars. Lorsque j'étais retourné en cours, le lendemain de cette altercation, les étudiants qui m'avaient tabassé, ne m'avaient plus calculé, et c'est comme s'ils avaient oublié ce qu'il s'était passé. Pour ma part j'étais très heureux dans un sens car au moins ils me fichaient la paix.

Kensei, je l'ai revu plusieurs fois. En général il est toujours à l'endroit habituelle où l'on s'était vu pour la première fois ou alors il vient directement m'attendre devant le lycée, mais c'est rare. Bizarrement, je n'ai pas revu cette silhouette sombre depuis longtemps et j'en suis très heureux. Par contre je me suis donné à fond durant mes entraînements pour ne pas avoir à dépendre de l'intervention de Kensei à l'avenir.

Je viens de terminé les cours et en prenant le chemin du retour, je remarque que Kensei est au même endroit comme d'habitude, on discute un peu sur le chemin du retour, en lui racontant ma journée. Et je me rends comptes que ça fait un moment qu'il n'a plus disparu à cause de son boulot.

\- Dit Kensei ?

\- Hum ...

\- J'ai remarqué que ça fait un moment que tu n'es pas partis pour le boulot, Est ce qu'il y aurai moins de boulot ? Pas que je veuille que tu partes ou que ta présence me dérange au contraire, mais c'est bizarre tellement c'est rare.

\- Idiot, répond-il en me tapant sur l'épaule, oui en ce moment c'est calme, bien que très étrange en parlant de ça.

\- Je vois

On est arrivé chez moi et on se sépare.

* * *

Le lendemain, je me lève et j'entends le bruit de la vaisselle. Je descends voir ce que fait ma mère car je sens une bonne odeur dans la maison.

\- Bonne anniversaire mon chéri ! Exclame ma mère

\- Ho c'est mon anniversaire, j'avais complètement oublié, mais merci, répondais-je

\- Comment peux-tu oublier ton anniversaire franchement ?

\- Euh ... quand on a beaucoup de devoirs ?

\- C'est ça, trouve toi des excuses, en attendant ce soir je te ferai l'un de tes plats favoris des ramens au porc. Et je ferai également un gâteaux pour ce jour.

\- Tu es sérieuse, dis-je avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Oui bien sûr !

\- Est ce que je peux inviter Kensei ? Demandais-je

\- Pourquoi pas, plus on est de fou plus on rit. Tu vas à la salle de sport ce matin ?

\- Oui j'ai encore besoin de m'entraîner.

Je fais la bise à ma mère et je monte me préparer pour aller à la salle de muscu. Je ne me presse pas dans la rue pour y aller, arriver devant la salle, je vais directement au vestiaire pour poser mes affaire et je fais également mes étirements.

En sortant de la salle de sport, j'ai des douleurs partout dans les muscles. Je prends la direction de la maison tout en sortant mon portable pour envoyer un message à Kensei. Il me répond que bien plus tard quand je suis arrivé chez moi : "je serai peut être à la bourre mais je viendrai promis !"

Après mangé, j'aide ma mère à débarrasser, puis je monte dans ma chambre pour me changer et mettre une tenue plus à l'aise pour courir. Je descends et dit à ma mère que je sors courir. Elle me dit de ne pas rentrée trop tard.

Je fais mes étirements et je me lance, courant toujours plus loin, à un moment je ferme les yeux, pour bien sentir le vent glisser sur mon vissage. J'avais l'impression de voler. Au bout de quelques minutes je me retrouve à cette prairie que j'avais vu il y a quelques mois, j'entends toujours le bruit de la rivière pas loin. Je m'assois et me détend un peu. Je m'endors avec le son paisible de l'eau qui coule et le chant des oiseaux.

* * *

Au même moment dans la ville. (Pour Kensei)

Tu me cherches ? Répliquais-je

Je sors mon sabre de son fourreau et tranche la créature en deux. Ça fait le 15ème que je tue aujourd'hui. "c'est la première fois que je vois autant de hollow en si peut de temps, c'est bizarre, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment." Je réintègre mon corps et je vois qu'il est déjà assez tard. Je me dirige vers la maison de Séfir. Mais je sens sa présence ailleurs, je vais donc en direction de là où j'ai localisé Séfir.

* * *

Dans la maison de Séfir. (Pour la mère de Séfir)

"Ça s'agite en ville on dirai" pensais-je. Je vais dans ma chambre et je récupère quelque objet et une sacoche. Je vais faire la vaisselle. Et je me tends d'un seul coup en sentant la barrière de la maison se briser. Je sentis une présence derrière moi.

\- Vous pensiez réellement qu'une barrière de ce niveau, pouvait arrêter un gars comme moi ? Lance l'homme dans mon dos.

\- Je savais bien qu'un jour vous viendriez, dis-je en me retournant.

\- Où est votre fils, j'aimerai le voir s'il vous plaît.

\- Tu peux toujours rêvé pour que je te dise où il est !

\- Dommage comme il n'a pas encore ses pouvoir divin, je ne peux pas le pister, seul les personnes proches de lui peuvent sentir sa présence et savoir où il se trouve. J'ai essayé d'être gentil mais il me semble que seule la force pourra vous faire cracher le morceau.

\- Tu te crois à la hauteur gamin.

\- J'ai largement le niveau pour te battre mais j'ai besoin de toi pour savoir où est cette enfant de dieu.

Je lui lance une assiette à la figure pour le distraire. Invoquant mon bâton et ma tenu de combat. Je lui lance une boule de lumière pour l'éblouir. Il esquive l'assiette mais ce prends la boule dans la gueule. Je serre les dents et prie la déesse de la vie de m'aider. Les plantes de la maison commencent à grandir et à s'attaque à l'homme. Tout ce qui vit ici ce mit en mouvement. Il esquive les branches une à une, il y en a une qui déchire sa manche. Je croyais l'avoir mais son regard change en un instant et il découpe les branches à une vitesse impressionnante.

\- Tu vois tu ne fais pas le poids, tes pouvoirs n'ont pas d'effets

\- Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot.

Je concentre mon énergie dans un sort, et lui balance un rayon de lumière qu'il esquive. Il me lance une sphère de vide et je l'esquive de justesse. Il y avait un trou dans le mur la où se trouvait ma tête précédemment. Les couverts et autres objets dans la pièces s'anime et fonce sur lui mais ils sont réduit en poussière à cause du bouclier qu'il a mis autour de lui. Il envoie une onde d'énergie noir autour de lui. Ne pouvant l'évite, je suis envoyé contre un mur et une lame effleure mon bras qui coupe la manche de ma robe et ouvre une petit plaie.

\- Alors dit moi où est ton enfant ?

\- JAMAIS ! Crachais-je

\- Pourquoi résisté c'est futile, dit-il en enfonçant une lame dans mon bras.

\- Aaaaaaaargh ... Aussi longtemps que je vivrai, que je pourrai me relever je protégerai Séfir, quoi qu'il m'en coûte, lançais-je sous la douleur. Je suis Aliana Macelena, Grande Prêtresse de la vie, mon devoir est de protéger ce garçon, tel est le serment que j'ai prononcé devant ses parents.

\- Mais tes dieux sont mort, répond-il un sourire psychopathe au visage, pourquoi donc honorer un engagement qui n'a plus lieu d'être.

Je suis surpris par la révélation mais je m'en doutais un peu, car sinon ils seraient venu voir Séfir depuis le temps. Je rassemble mes forces et pousse sur mes pieds pour le repousser, je retire la lame à mon bras et soigne ma blessure.

\- Je ne résiste pas seulement pour honorer un engagement, dit-je sûr de moi. Je me suis attachés à ce garçon et je le considère comme mon fils. Et il est normal qu'une mère protège son fils.

\- Bah ... tu me donne envie de vomir.

Mon bâton et la lame dans mes mains brillèrent d'une vive lumière tout comme mon corps et mes vêtement. Tendis que mon adversaire lançait des sorts de feu et du vide.

* * *

Du coté de Séfir

J'étais dans un endroit obscur, tout est noir, j'appelle Kensei et ma mère. Mais je ne les vois pas ni les entends. Au bout d'un moment j'entends la voie de ma mère. Elle arrive et saute sur moi l'air désespérer comme si elle voulait me protéger de quelque chose. Je me réveille en sursaut.

\- Ah ce n'était qu'un cauchemard, pensais-je tout haut.

\- Alors c'était là que tu te cachais ! Lance une voie que je connais bien

\- Kensei, content de te voir, tu ne devais pas venir plus tard ?

\- Si mais j'ai pu me libéré plus tôt. Et au faite. Bon anniversaire ! Alors ça te fait quel âge gamin!

\- 16 ans.

\- Pourquoi tu es ici ?

\- Je trouve cette endroit paisible, c'est ici que je viens pour réfléchir ou me détendre.

Il n'ajoute rien, mais n'en pense pas moins. Une brise vient caresser mon visage et j'entends une voix douce. "Séfir ... Séfir ... Séfir ..." je cherchais à qui appartenais cette voix tout en cherchant d'où elle provenait. "Séfir ... Séfir reste avec Kensei"

\- Qui êtes vous ? Demandais-je devant un Kensei surpris par mon comportement.

\- Hé Séfir tu as perdu la boule.

\- J'ai cru entendre une voix qui me demander de rester avec toi mais c'est sûrement mon imagination.

\- Je crois oui.

\- Ha ... Il ne va pas tarder à pleuvoir !

\- Comment tu sais ça toi ?

\- Le vent est plus frais.

Il se demande certainement si je suis sérieux ou pas. On entend le bruit d'une explosion dans la ville. On tourne la tête en direction du son. Ça provenait de chez moi. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, mon cœur commence à battre rapidement. La peur et l'inquiétude s'empare de moi. Sans réfléchir je cours le plus vite possible en laissant Kensei derrière moi.

\- Attends Séfir !

Mais je ne pouvais pas, je passais les rues à toute vitesse. J'arrive devant chez moi essouffler. Je vois ma maison en feu. Je vais pour rentrer et sauver ma mère si elle est toujours dedans. Mais un bras me retient dans mon action.

\- Attends c'est dangereux Séfir !

\- Ma mère est peut-être à l'intérieur, je dois y aller, criais-je en essayant de me défaire de sa poigne.

Mais au contraire il m'éloigne du feu et une flamme est passé de justesse devant mon visage. On entend un vitre se briser. En tournant la tête je la vois, étendu sur le sol. Je cours vers elle, la prenant dans mes bras. Les larmes commencent à couler. Tout comme le ciel.

\- Maman ! Criai-je en arrivant vers elle. Ne t'inquiète pas maman, les secours vont arriver.

\- Séfir ... c'est toi, lance-t-elle d'une voie faible, son corps était couverts de coupure. Je suis contente que tu n'es rien, elle tousse et crache du sang au passage.

\- Tu vas t'en sortir reste avec moi ! Pleurai-je

\- Je suis désolé ... je ne serai pas là pour voir ce que tu vas devenir, je pourrai pas être là pour voir ta remise des diplômes ni lorsque tu aura une copine.

\- Non maman dit pas ça, tu sera là, accroche toi !

\- J'aime bien ta naïveté mon chéri... tousse ... tu deviendras un homme bon j'en suis sûr. Écoute moi mon chéri, j'ai un requette.

\- Oui ...maman tout ce que tu voudras !

\- Je t'en supplie reste avec Kensei ... C'est un homme bon ... il saura te guider.

\- Oui Maman ... je le ferai.

\- Kensei ? Dis-elle en tournant la tête vers lui.

\- Oui Madame ? Répond-il avec les larmes aux yeux, même s'il ne la connaissait pas, il ne pouvait rester insensible à cette scène mais il ne versera pas de larme pour pouvoir soutenir Séfir.

\- Prenez soin de mon fils ... tousse... s'il vous plaît !

\- Comptez sur moi !

\- Merci, je vais pouvoir reposer en paix, dit elle dans un dernier souffle en fermant les yeux.

\- Non maman réveille-toi ! Réveille-TOI ! je ne sentais plus son coeur battre, plus de vie dans cette être si vivant d'habitude. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH ...

Séfir ne peut pas s'empêcher de crier et de pleurer. Kensei prit Séfir dans ses bras pour essayer d'alleger sa souffrance. Séfir s'accroche au tee shirt trempes de Kensei et ainsi à Kensei, et puissant dans sa force pour ne plus ressentir cette souffrance. Son cœur, lui fessait horriblement mal. Kensei le serre le plus fort qu'il peut. Et il se dit que quoi qu'il arrive il sera là pour soutenir Séfir. Le ciel pleurait aussi la mort de Aliana Macelena, grande prêtresse de la vie.

* * *

Voilà le premier chapitre de notre cher Séfir, je savais que vous l'attendiez avec impatience et les chapitres suivant sont déjà.

J'espère que ça vous donne envie de lire la suite. Pauvre Aliana et Pauvre Séfir.

Je vois dis à la prochaine, et penser à laisser un commentaire pour donner votre avis.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Catastrophe en chaînes

Bonjour nouvel histoire, je vous publie le chapitre 2, en espérant vous mettre l'eau à la bouche.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Catastrophe en chaînes

Un adolescent est entrain de courir dans les rue de Karakura. Il est essoufflé, effrayé, mais il ne sait pas quoi faire d'autre. Il s'arrête derrière un mur, et il essaye de reprendre son souffle tout en réfléchissant comment il en est arrivé là. « Mes coups n'ont rien fait » se dit-il « Je me suis fais plus de mal que de lui en infliger. Il est fait en acier ce type ou quoi. Faut que je trouve quelque chose et vite sinon je vais y rester. »

Ça fait plus d'un an que la mère de Séfir est morte. Kensei l'a aidé à ne pas sombrer et ne pas se retrouver à la rue. C'est comme ça que Séfir est venu héberger chez Kensei. Il lui en était très reconnaissant. Mais pour aider Kensei, Séfir fait des petits boulot pour au moins aider financièrement son ami qui avait déjà fait beaucoup pour lui.

* * *

Je suis souvent allé sur la tombe de ma mère, pour y apporter des fleurs. Mais je sais qu'elle voulait que j'aille de l'avant. Et c'est ce que je fais malgré la douleur que je ressens, je devais et je dois le faire.

Nous somme au mois de mai, je finis les cours et je me dirige vers mon lieu de travail. J'avais trouvé du boulot dans un restaurant pas loin du lycée. En arrivant, je salue les employés, en allant dans les vestiaires, je croise Maxime, un étudiant du même âge que moi. Il avait les cheveux blond et les yeux bleu, il était d'origine française. J'ai appris sa langue natale et aussi j'ai pu découvrir la culture française.

\- Hey Séfir, comment tu vas depuis hier ? Demande-il

\- Très bien, et toi ? Tu as l'air en forme.

\- Je pète la forme tu veux dire ! J'ai réussis à avoir un rendez-vous avec une fille, elle vient chez moi, demain soir vu que je ne serai pas de service.

\- Quoi encore une nouvelle ? Qu'est ce qui clochait avec l'ancienne ?

\- Bah ….. elle était ennuyante.

\- Haha c'est sur que si tu leur laisses 2 semaines pour faire leur preuve, elles ne pourront pas te surprendre et te paraître intéressante.

\- Cherche pas, elle n'était pas pour moi cette fille.

\- Je sais très bien pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à te caser avec une fille et que tu les enchaînes en ce moment, dis-je en fermant mon casier.

\- Quoi ?

Mais je le laissais cogiter sur ce que je pouvais savoir. Je sais qu'il est amoureux d'une fille mais ne sachant pas s'il a ses chance il ne lui a pas avoué. Que la vie est dure quand il s'agit d'amour pour certain.

Je ne vois pas le temps passer, ce soir il y avait beaucoup de client. Et je slalomais entre les tables pour prendre les commandes, apporter les apéritifs ou les plats et débarrasser les tables. Maxime a cherché à savoir ce que j'avais découverts sur lui mais je restais muet.

J'avais changé de lycée et du coup je m'étais retrouvé dans la même classe que Maxime. Une aubaine pour moi. En rangeant mes affaires pour partir après le service, je remarque qu'il était déjà partis « Aurai-t-il rejoins un plan cul ou la fille qui a volé son cœur ? » pensais-je avec un sourire. Je rentre à l'appartement en ouvrant la porte je n'entends ni télé ni ne voit le manteau de Kensei. « il doit être de garde » pensais-je. Je suis fatigué de cette journée, je prends vite fait un peu de salade dans le frigo et mange tranquillement. Il est 23 h et je n'avais pas eut le temps de manger à arrivant au restaurant. Kensei n'est pas tout le temps présent, surtout en ce moment. Il parait qu'il y a pleins d'affaires qui lui tombent sur le dos et que du coup il passe pour prendre une douche et changer de vêtement. Je crois que mercredi je ne suis pas de service je pourrai au moins lui apporter autre chose que les burgers et sandwichs qu'il doit avaler. Mon dieu ! Je vais réviser un peu car les examens vont pas se réussir en claquant des doigts. Je commence à lire mes cours et je m'endors devant.

« Où suis-je ? » je ne reconnais pas l'endroit. « Séfir ! » à qui appartient cette voie ? « Séfir soit prudent ! »

\- Qui êtes vous ?

« Méfie-toi des ombres Séfir, la lumière est parfois trompeuse. » la voie devint un murmure puis elle disparaît. Je vois une petite fille blonde pleurer, elle devait avoir dans le ans. Je m'approche d'elle.

\- Pourquoi pleures-tu jeune fille ? Demandé-je d'une voix douce.

\- Je cherche mes parents …. personne veut m'aider... chouine-t-elle.

\- Je vais t'aider à les retrouver, tu te souviens du derniers endroit où tu étais avec eux ?

\- oui mais j'ai peur d'y retourner, les messieurs là bas ils font peur.

Je vois des silhouette, mais je n'arrivais pas à les distinguer. Un peu comme des ombres. « Des ombres ? Bizarre. »

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, reste près de moi. Je suis sûr qu'on les retrouvera, et on évitera ces messieurs.

\- D'accord … merci.

Je pris sa main pour la rassurer et l'emmène avec moi. Les deux ombres nous suivaient de près. Je vais sûrement devoir en venir au main. Les ombres sautent sur la petite, mais je la tire vers moi. Je lui dis de rester derrière moi. J'esquive quelque coup et je réussis à en donner mais j'avais l'impression de frapper dans le vent et je n'arrivais toujours pas à distinguer clairement leurs visages. Ils étaient flou. Je vois l'un deux me bloquer le bras par derrière et je tombe au sol sous le poids du gars dans mon dos qui me maintien au sol pendant que l'autre enlève la fille. Je frappais le sol du poing avec ma main libre. Je l'envoie dans la gueule de l'autre mais ça ne lui fait rien. Je le vois sortir une lame. Mes yeux s'élargisse et il allait l'abattre sur moi. Il prend de l'élan puis abat la lame. Je me réveille en sursaut. Je regarde autour de moi, pour savoir où j'étais, je reconnais ma chambre.

Je regards le réveil, il était 6h. Quel cauchemars, assez bizarre. Mais ce n'est qu'un cauchemars parmi tant d'autre qui n'ont aucune logique. Bon faut se lever, j'ai cours à 8h et je termine vers 17h. J'aurai le temps de faire des courses pour préparer quelque chose de mangeable, autre que des frites et des sandwichs. J'entends l'eau couler de la doucher, je présume que Kensei est rentré. Je sors de la chambre dans le bute de préparer le petit dèj, mais je vois déjà Kensei entrain de mettre tout en place. « tain comment il a pu arrivé aussi vite. » Je ronchonne en partant me doucher.

Après la douche je m'installe près de la table.

\- Alors, est ce que les affaires s'arrange ? Demandé-je prudemment.

\- Non, il y en a une qui ne s'arrange pas mais pas le droit d'en parler au enfant.

\- Enfoirés, je suis plus un gamin, vieillard.

\- Vieillard ? Dit-il en haussant le ton.

\- Chacun son surnom.

\- Tu ne tiens pas à la vie.

\- Euh si si.

Il cherche toujours de quoi me faire chier, je sais que c'est pour se défouler. Mais franchement c'est pas marrant. Je regard l'heure sur le four et je m'aperçois que si je ne me bouge pas je risque d'être en retard. Je vais vite dans ma chambre et prépare mon sac, je dis à Kensei de penser à se reposer sinon il risque de faire peur au gens avec ses cernes sous les yeux.

* * *

Le cours a été annulé du coup je rejoins Maxime qui m'attend dehors. Je vois également Julie, la fille qui a su volé le cœur de Maxime. Elle était très belle, les cheveux long, brune et les yeux couleur océan, elle est spécial comme fille. Je m'approche d'eux et elle se plante devant moi d'un air sérieux.

\- Qu'est ce que t'es long Séfir ! Même un escargot est plus rapide !

\- Tu exagère là !

\- Elle a raison, ça fait 2 h qu'on t'attend !

\- Tu aurais préféré que je sois plus long, dis-je un sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Mais non pas du tout je suis d'accord sur le fait que tu es une vrai limace.

\- À d'autre !

\- Bon les mecs vous allez vous bouger oui ou non ! Au faite Séfir on fait un bout de chemin tout les trois.

\- Pourquoi pas, comme ça je pourrai faire chier Max.

On se mit en route, on arrive sur une grande aller, ils viennent avec moi dans la supérette et on achète aussi des canettes. Ensuite, on arrive à un croisement et j'entends un bruit bizarre, comme un cris. Je me retourne, mes amis me demande ce qu'il m'arrive et je vois un mec, à une rue plus élever tenir un enfant par le cou dans le vide. Mon cœur rate un battement, un éclair passe devant mes yeux, je prends appuis sur mon pied droit et fonce en direction de l'enfant pour le rattraper, mon accélération était tel que mes amis étaient restés sans voie. Le mec lâche l'enfant et je saute pour l'attraper au vol, je le réceptionne et atterris difficilement sur le sol, mon dos étant contre le sol, je me relève légèrement pendant que mes amis arrivent affoler.

\- Ça va petit, tu n'as pas été blessé ? Demandé-je inquiet alors qu'il se tenait à mon tee shirt.

\- Non …... il était effrayé, il tremblait de tout ses membres.

\- T'inquiète pas ça va aller maintenant. Tu ne crains rien.

\- Séfir ça va ? Et le petit il va bien ? Demande Julie inquiète,

\- Oui, tout va bien, il est juste encore effrayé et en état de choc. Je ne pense pas qu'il pourra mettre deux pas en avant maintenant.

\- Comment tu as fait pour savoir ça et faire une tel accélération ? Interroge Max

\- Je ne sais pas et je pense que l'on va pas tarder à être dérangé, dis-je en faisant un signe de tête pour indiquer derrière eux.

En effet, des types arrivent vers nous, je regarde vers là où le petit a été lâché et je vois le mec nous regarder de haut avec un sourire au visage. Il descend tranquillement sans se presser. Je prends un moment pour envoyer un message à Kensei, en lui donnant le nom de la rue et en marquant « urgent », puis je l'appel ensuite pour qu'il puisse être témoin. Certain de ses hommes avaient des battes d'autres étaient en retrait, ils se disent sûrement qu'une ou deux battes aller régler le compte de trois lycéen et un gamin. Leur chef fait un geste à ses hommes pour les retenir et commence.

\- Vous savez que maintenant que vous avez sauvé ce garçon et vu ma tête je ne peux vous laisser la vie sauve.

\- Pourquoi vouloir tuer cet enfant ?

\- Il a fourré son née dans ce qu'il le regardait pas et vu des choses qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Allez vous autre nettoyez moi ces gêneurs.

Je ne comprendrai jamais ces gens qui se croient meilleurs que les autres. Nous avons tout les trois un art martial avec lequel on est devenu bon, moi c'était le judo, Max le karaté et Julie le taekwondo. Ils vont en baver. Ils arrivent d'abord à 5, on esquive leur coup, Max en met un au tapis avec un de ses coup. Puis Julie désarme son adversaire et l'envoie au sol avec un coup de pied. Je bloque le coup du mec, agrippe son bras et l'envoie par dessus mon épaule et il mange le sol maintenant.

* * *

Dans le commissariat

Je soupire encore, ces affaires sont fatigantes, surtout celle là impossible de la résoudre. Je pousse un juron devant la complexité. Je bois mon café et regard le tableau où était répertorié tout les endroits où l'on avait vu ce type et où il pourrait bien se trouver. J'entends mon portable vibrer et l'ouvre, tiens un message de Séfir, un nom d'une rue pourquoi il m'envoie ça, urgent ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a d'urgent dans une rue. Puis mon portable se met à sonner, voyant que c'est Séfir je décroche pour savoir s'il ne perd pas la boule.

\- Séfir, Qu'est ce que tu fous et c'est quoi ce message bizarre ?

\- Pourquoi vouloir tuer cet enfant ? L'entendais-je demander

\- Qu'est ce que tu racon...

\- Il a fourré son née dans ce qu'il le regardait pas et vu des choses qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Allez vous autre nettoyez moi ces gêneurs.

Je commençais à comprendre, j'écris vite la rue sur un bout de papier et sort en trompe du bureau, tout les policiers présent s'étaient retournés d'un seul homme. J'entends le bruit de la bagarre au téléphone.

\- Que des hommes viennent avec moi une bagarre à éclater !

Tout le monde se met en marche, ils m'accompagnent quasiment tous et on entend plus que les sirènes de notre groupe. « Pour vu qu'on arrive pas trop tard et qu'il pourra tenir jusqu'à mon arrivé » pensais-je.

* * *

Du coté de Séfir.

On se débrouille bien, on a mis plusieurs personnes à terre, je lance des coups œil au petit, tenant à ne pas rester éloigner de lui au cas où. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai un mauvais pré-sentiment. Je me retrouve dos à dos avec Max et Julie arrive vers nous peu de temps après.

\- Restez sur vos garde, on ne sait ce qu'ils peuvent faire, dis-je en bloquant un coup et en envoyant un dans le ventre.

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes on les écrases, lance Max en assommant son adversaire.

\- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, commence-t-elle à expliquer, en esquivant un coup et lançant un coup de pied dans les cotes. Les mecs au fond n'ont toujours pas bouger, c'est louche.

Elle a raison pour l'instant ils ne sont encore que spectateur mais à mon avis quand ils vont arriver ça signera notre mort imminente. Il faut tenir jusqu'à l'arriver de la police. J'entends des alarmes au loin, mais apparemment je suis le seul à avoir entendu. Arriveront-ils à temps ? tel est la question. Je désarme et prend sa batte pour m'aider dans mes blocage, j'esquive les attaques difficilement, je commence à fatiguer. Il faut en finir et vite je frappe dans son abdomen, il a le souffle couper et tombe à terre. Il ne reste que les spectateurs, et on est tout les trois épuisés. « Bougez vous ! »

\- Bon finis de jouer les mioches, vous savez vous défendre je le reconnais mais vous m'avez suffisamment casser les couilles comme ça. Allez y, descendez les qu'on finisse vite !

Ils sortirent tous un flingue, nous tenant en joug, on va se faire descendre. J'essaye de bouger, mais mes membres me font souffrir. Je dois gagner du temps.

\- Eh la mocheté. Tu peux nous le dire, maintenant qu'on va mourir ce que le petit a vu ! Exclame-je.

\- Comment oses-tu me parlais sur ce ton ? Mais soit je veux bien t'accorder ce derniers vœu. Dit il en se tournant vers moi. Nous avons stocker des bombes dans un entrepôt, prêt à l'emploi, et ce petit a vu les bombes mais il a aussi entendu notre conversation.

\- Et où contez vous utiliser ces bombes ? Demande rapidement Julie.

\- Nous avons plusieurs cibles à abattre, il va y avoir une grande fête près d'un temple pas très loin d'ici. C'est l'occasion de faire mouche et tuer un maximum de gens. Puis le commissariat, comme ça on massacre c'est sataner flic et leur fameux capitaine Muguruma qui est apparemment un bon enquêteur.

\- Comme ça vous éliminez une potentiel menace ! Lance Maxime, alors qu'une colère s'insinuer en moi.

\- Tout à fait, mais avant toutes chose. Il pointe son pistolet vers moi, puis en direction de mon portable et tir. Tu croyais que je n'avais pas remarqué. Tu es malin mais pas assez discret je l'ai su quand tu m'as posé la question sur ce qu'avait vu l'enfant. Mais malheureusement pour vous quand ils seront arrivé il y aura 4 cadavres. Désolé mais c'est finis pour vous.

\- Non c'est pour vous que c'est finis. Lançais-je en voyant les voitures de police arriver.

Ils déboulèrent tous et sortirent en tenant des pistolets à la main près à tirer au moindre mouvement suspect.

\- Lâchez vos armes et mettez vos mains derrières la tête ! Cria Kensei

\- Chef qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Demande un type ayant Maxime en joug.

\- Je ne sais pas crétin.

Ils peuvent fuir mais se serai laissé des témoins qui connaissent leur plan. Sinon ils peuvent mourir ici en nous emportant avec eux s'ils y arrivent. Je vais essayer quelque chose, ils sont assez proches avec un coup je peux les avoirs. Ils sont concentrés sur les flics.

* * *

Du coté de Kensei.

On est arrivé à temps, mais ils n'ont pas encore fait de geste agressif. Je regarde les lycéens dont Séfir, ils sont épuisés. Je vois Séfir s'avancer vers eux. Je vois à son expression qu'il souffre et qu'il va essayer quelque chose.

\- Je vous ai dit de lâcher vos arme ! Crié-je de nouveau. Je fais signe vers mes hommes de se tenir prêt.

Séfir fait attention. Ne tente pas l'impossible s'il te plaît. Je le vois marcher sans faire de bruit. Comment fait-il ? Il arrive derrière et assène un coup puissant à la nuque des trois type qui les assommes sur le coup. On commence à avancer vers eux pour les arrêter mais une personne se relève, dirige son flingue sur le petit garçon resté en retrait, il tire. Je vois Séfir accélérer et prendre le petit dans ses bras en criant un « NON ! ».Mon cœur rate un battement et mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, mes hommes arrivent sur le gars et le plaquent au sol. Je me précipite vers Séfir et le petit, suivit par ses amis, je croyais que Séfir avait été touché mais la balle l'a juste éraflé. Je le retourne et il serre le petit de toutes ses forces, il ferai rempart de son corps s'il devait lui arriver quelque chose de plus.

\- Séfir, tu peux le relâcher, il ne craint plus rien. Dit-je d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante malgré l'inquiétude qui j'avais eut en le voyant ce jeté sur la trajectoire de la balle.

\- Kensei ? lance-t-il en ouvrant ses yeux gris, je vois dans ses yeux un grand soulagement.

Il se relève difficilement, le petit encore accroché à son tee shirt. Il passe sa mains dans ses cheveux.

\- Je t'avais dis que tu ne craignais rien.

\- Désolé de vous avoir mis en danger monsieur.

\- Ce n'est rien petit, tout ira bien maintenant. Allez, ça va aller, dit il en le tenant dans ses bras. Et désolé les amis de vous avoir mêlée à ça.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est pas comme si on avait pas l'habitude avec toi ! Et puis on ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire ! Exclame Julie.

\- Et désolé Kensei de t'avoir inquiéter tout à l'heure.

\- C'est pas grave, je crois que j'ai pas finis de m'en faire pour toi encore.

Les ambulances arrivent rapidement et on réussit à arracher le petit à Séfir pour aller le faire soigner, prévenir ses parents. Les amis de Séfir était aussi près des secouristes pour penser leur plaie. Je vois Séfir au loin ramasser ses courses, il regard la scène et je vois dans son regard un élan de déception, et de tristesse. Je le rejoins et m'apprête à prendre la parole mais il me devance.

\- J'ai baissé les bras à un moment, confie-t-il, j'ai cru qu'on allait pas s'en sortir. Je m'en voudrais toujours pour avoir entraîner mes amis, regarde à cause de moi ils ont été blessé.

\- Je ne penses pas qu'ils voient les choses de cette façon, ils sont content d'avoir pu t'aider et que tu es pu sauvé cette enfant, dis-je en regardant l'enfant en question. Et puis, sans eux aurais-tu pu tenir si longtemps et serais-tu encore là pour parler. Ils t'ont aidé car ils le voulaient, et inconsciemment ils t'ont sauvé et tu les as sauvé en retour en neutralisant les gars.

\- Merci Kensei, je vais aller voir les secouristes.

\- Tu deviens raisonnable ? Plaisanté-je, il sourit en retour.

\- Je l'ai toujours été ….

Je vois ses jambes vaciller et tomber en avant. Je le rattrape avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Je passe son bras par dessus mon épaule et l'aide à aller jusqu'à l'ambulance. On ne dit rien de plus jusqu'à l'ambulance. Les secouristes vont l'amener à l'hôpital pour faire des analyses. Mais il a plus besoin de repos apparemment. Si tout va bien et que les analyses ne montre rien il sortira demain. Je devrais aller avec lui mais il risque de râler en me disant que je ferai mieux de m'assurer qu'ils aillent en prisons. Et c'est ce que je vais faire. Il est en sécurité maintenant. Il part avec l'ambulance et ses amis et je me dirige vers ma voiture où mes hommes n'attendaient plus que moi pour rentrer au commissariat.

* * *

Le lendemain à l'hôpital.

Je me réveil dans une pièce qui m'est d'abord inconnu, puis après inspection des lieux je réalise, que je suis dans une chambre d'hôpital. J'entends une porte s'ouvrir, je tourne donc la tête en direction de la personne qui venait d'entrer. C'était une infirmière, ses yeux me scrutent un moment avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole.

\- Vous êtes réveillé ! Exclame-t-elle, vos analyse n'ont rien montré d'anormal, si tout va bien vous pourrez sortir d'ici 11 h.

\- D'accord, merci !

J'entends du bruit dans la couloir, puis je vois Julie et Max débouler dans la chambre.

\- Séfir, dieu soit loué tu vas bien ! Tu nous as fait peur quand tu as perdu connaissance dans l'ambulance ! Lance Julie qui avait visiblement été inquiète.

\- Désolé de vous avoir inquiété, dis-je en passant mon regard sur mes deux amis.

\- Ce n'est rien, reprend Julie. Tu t'es bien rétablis.

\- Oui, tu es aussi frais que s'il ne s'était rien passer hier, approuve Maxime. Bon, il n'y a que le pansement qui peut attester les faits.

Après quelques minutes, ils me disent à demain et partent chez eux. L'infirmière m'explique que le petit garçon va très bien et que d'après le psy il ne restera pas traumatiser. Les parent du petit me remercient de l'avoir « sauvé ».

* * *

À 11 heure, je rentre à l'appartement et j'envoie un message à Max et Kensei pour leur dire que je suis sortis. D'après le médecin, j'ai besoin de repos du coup je vais directe suivre ce précieux conseil.

Je me réveille vers les 6h, j'en profite pour prendre une douche, le petit déjeuner et préparer mes affaires. Je termine ma tasse de chocolat chaud sur la terrasse, je sens la brise fraîche du matin. Et une odeur bizarre emplis mes narines. Je rentre en entendant la porte d'entrée et je retrouve un Kensei complètement fatigué et à de doigt de dormir dans la seconde qui suit.

\- Ce travail va me rendre dingue … soupira Kensei.

\- À quel heure tu reprends ?

\- Je repart vers 13h, je vais me reposer un peu sinon je ne tiendrai pas.

\- Bonne nuit le zombi, plaisanté-je

Il a même pas la force de ronchonner comme d'habitude. Je regarde la porte de sa chambre, puis je détourne le regard sur l'horloge et voyant qu'il est déjà 8h je me bouge pour aller en cours. J'en profite pour prendre un parapluie dans mon sacs et une veste au cas où. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il va pleuvoir aujourd'hui. Je file en vitesse. J'arrive au lycée et pas en retard, me reste encore 5 minute pour aller dans ma salle. Arriver dedans les élèves se tournent comme d'un seul homme et je vois Maxime arriver vers moi.

\- Salut Mec ! Comment tu te sens ?

\- Bien, merci de t'en inquiété, dis-je en allant m'asseoir à ma place, pourquoi me regardent-ils tous ? J'ai l'impression d'être un phénomène de foire.

\- Parce que tu as empêché un attentat voilà pourquoi ! S'exclame-il comme si c'était évident.

\- Bonjour tout le monde, asseyez vous et prenez vos livres nous allons continué la leçon d'hier, lance le prof en rentrant dans la salle, ses yeux se posent sur moi. Séfir, bon retour parmi nous, n'hésitez pas à demander d'aller à l'infirmerie si vous n'allez pas bien.

\- D'accord Monsieur.

Le cour commence et j'écoute attentivement la leçon malgré les regards qui se posent sur moi. À un moment, je déconnecte un peu du cour, mes pensés vont vers Kensei et la tête qu'il tirait. Le prof m'interroge, je me lève et réponds par automatisme, puis il me demande de me rasseoir. Je me met à regarder par le fenêtre, je soupires. Je vois quelque chose de bizarre, un frissons me parcourt le corps, je ressens un léger coup de froid. Mon cœur commence à battre rapidement, je ressentais de la peur sans savoir pourquoi. Je vois un homme dans la cour, que je ne reconnaissais pas, je l'observe, puis sa tête se lève d'un coup vers moi. Je sursaute sur ma chaise, alors que Maxime me crie dessus.

\- Oi, Séfir tu m'entends ? Reviens sur terre !

\- Hein ?... dis-je perdu en croisant ces yeux bleu.

\- Ça va ? Tu avais l'air d'être effrayer par quelque chose.

\- Oui ça va, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, dis-je embarrasser de savoir tout les regards braquer sur moi.

\- Tu es gelé, me signale-t-il.

\- Ah bon ?

C'est vrai, j'avais froid et je ne sais pourquoi. Le prof me demande si je veux sortir, mais je répond que ça va aller. Maxime me regard d'un air suspicieux. Il sait que quelque chose cloche. Je détourne le regard et il retourne à sa place. Je regarde par la fenêtre et je ne vois pas le mec de tout à l'heure. Je me reconcentre sur le cours. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais il n'y a eut aucun autre incident de ce genre. Le reste de la journée se déroule dans le calme, même si au bout d'un moment il commence à pleuvoir des cordes et que du coup j'arrive avec les pieds trempés à l'appartement. Je sais que Kensei doit être au boulot. J'aurai aimé le voir plus mais il est très occupé. Ayant avancé mes devoirs durant ma journée de repos imposé, je pouvais directe aller me coucher.

* * *

Au commissariat

Une personne entre dans le bureau de Kensei, lui donnant un autre dossier, alors que son bureau en était remplis ces jours ci. Il avait ressentis quelque chose de bizarre aujourd'hui mais ça c'était estompé.

\- Capitaine Muguruma ! Voici le rapport des témoignages sur l'affaire n°17.

\- Bien, posez le dans un coin je le lirai dans quelques minutes.

Il pensait pas accumuler autant les affaires, franchement, il se demandait ce qu'il se passait. Il prend machinalement le rapport posé quelques minutes plus tôt. La moitié des affaires sont en cours, et l'autre moitié attend juste d'être remplis. Mais franchement, il ne verra pas encore le bout. Il aurait besoin d'un bol d'air frais mais malheureusement il n'a pas la temps. Il remplit rapidement les formulaires de fin d'enquête à une vitesse folle. Il gagne une place non négligeable sur son bureau qui était un peu envahit depuis plusieurs jours.

\- Capitaine Muguruma ! S'exclame une voix masculine.

\- Je t'ai dis que tu pouvais m'appeler Kensei, depuis que le commissaire t'a placé avec moi.

\- Kensei-san, vous devriez faire une pose, ça fait des jours que vous êtes dessus et malheureusement nous n'avancerons pas si nous nous reposons pas un minimum.

\- Mais nous avons tellement à faire ! S'écria Kensei

\- Oui mais il vous faut du rep …...

\- Je prendrai du repos quand on aura boucler ces enquêtes ! Le coupe-t-il.

\- Très bien c'est vous qui voyez... je vais me retirer à présent, bonne soirée Capitaine, dit-il avant de quitter le bureau.

Franchement, prendre du repos, comme s'ils avaient le temps.

* * *

Du coté de Séfir.

\- Hey Séfir, content de te voir, pas de crise comme hier de prévus ? Demande Maxime

\- Non et ce n'était pas une crise ! Criai-je pensant qu'il me prenait pour un fou.

\- Laisse le tranquille Max ! S'exclame Julie d'une voix autoritaire. Il a juste du mal à récupérer je pense, il avait faillit se faire tuer !

\- Ouai c'est vrai !

\- Hey je ne suis pas en porcelaine non plus et puis fichez moi la paix avec ça !

\- D'accord parlons d'autre chose, rit-il adorant se foutre de ma tête. Tiens ça tombe bien qu'aujourd'hui on termine tôt, je vais en profiter pour déposer un truc à la mairie.

J'ai un frissons qui me parcourt le dos et j'ai comme l'impression d'être malade, j'ai un haut les cœur alors que Julie essaye de savoir ce qu'il va y faire. J'ai la tête qui tourne légèrement et tout cela en quelques seconde je faillis perdre l'équilibre mais j'arrive à rester debout. Julie me regarde d'un air inquiet et me demande si je vais bien.

\- Oui t'inquiète pas mais s'il te plaît Maxime ne va pas là bas.

\- Pourquoi ça ? C'est la seul occasion que j'ai de pouvoir y aller et mes parents n'ont pas le temps d'y aller non plus.

\- Vous allez me prendre pour un dingue.

\- Mais nous sommes tes amis dit nous ce qu'il ne va pas.

\- J'ai eut un mauvais pressentiment,lorsque tu as parlé de la mairie.

\- Mais qu'est ce qui pourrai arriver à la mairie à part avoir une queue pas possible et ne pas trouver de place. T'inquiète pas il ne se passera rien.

Je restais septique, mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive, je commence à me fier à mes mauvais pressentiment.

La journée se passe bien, mais j'arrive pas à m'enlever le sentiment qu'il va se passer un truc. Comme prévu on termine à 15h, Julie rentre chez elle et Max va directe à la mairie, tendis que j'essaye de faire abstraction de mon sentiment en prenant la direction de l'appartement. Je n'arrive pas à chasser cette inquiétude qui grandit de plus en plus, j'envoie un message à Max quand je rentre dans l'appartement pour savoir s'il est toujours là bas, pas de réponse. « étrange d'habitude il est pendu à son tel et réponds de suite », au bout de 10 minute je réessaye au cas où ils n'auraient pas sentis vibrer, je multiplie les messages mais toujours aucune réponse. Je suis de plus en plus inquiet, je demande à Julie si elle a des nouvelles mais elle me dit que non et que je m'inquiète pour rien. J'essaye de l'appeler mais toujours rien, je tombe sur sa messagerie.

\- Oui, Max, c'est Séfir, j'essayais à grand peine de cacher mon inquiétude dans le son de ma voix. C'était pour savoir si tu étais arrivé chez toi. Rappel dès que possible s'il te plaît !

Je raccroche tout en commençant à faire les cent pas.

* * *

Peut avant le harcèlement de message de la part de Séfir.

Max avait quand même pris le bus pour arriver jusqu'à la mairie. Il avait trouvé Séfir très bizarre aujourd'hui et très inquiet à son sujet et en ce qui concerne la mairie. Même si son explication était pour le moins étrange, Maxime garderai son portable à porter au cas où son ami décide de lui envoyer des messages. Et puis il se dit qu'il enverra un message à Séfir quand il sera sortie de la Mairie et quand il sera chez lui pour le rassurer.

Maxime venait d'entrer dans la Mairie, et il commence à s'avancer dans la file d'attente de l'accueil. Il était presque arriver vers l'hôtesse d'accueil quand un brouhaha assourdissant se faisait entendre dans tout le bâtiment. Des hommes armés jusqu'au dents déboulèrent, tendis que les caméra furent couper. Des coups de feu retentirent et une voix s'éleva, alors qu'un agent de la sécurité était tombé, blessé à l'épaule.

\- Que personne ne bouge ! Mettez-vous tous allonger par terre et balancer vos téléphone comme ça aucune chance d'appeler les flics.

Tout le monde obéis, tendis que Maxime faisaient de même sachant qu'il ne ferrai pas le poids contre des armes à feu. Il ne savait pas comment ça allait se finir, il pense à Julie, la fille qu'il a aimé dès le premier jours et qu'il sait que toutes relations avec elle est impossible. Puis il pense à son ami Séfir, qu'il aimait taquiner. Il se rappelait maintenant ce qu'il avait dit sur son mauvais pressentiment, il croyais que Séfir perdait la boule. Il se met à penser « Putain seigneur, pourquoi n'ai-je pas écouté Séfir ? ».

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre 2 vous aura plu, j'ai encore 8 chapitre à corriger, et je suis sûr qu'il doit y avoir des faute vu que celui ci je l'ai corrigé moi-même.

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire


	4. Chapitre 3 : Vision ou Hallucination ?

Bonjour, je viens de finir de corriger le chapitre 3, en espérant que celui ci va vous plaire.

Pauvre Kensei, il va devoir supporter Séfir.

N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis.

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Vision ou hallucination ?

Dans la mairie.

Ça faisait plusieurs minutes qu'ils étaient pris en otage et ils ne savaient pas comment ça allait se terminer. Ils s'étaient tous mis à penser au dernier mots dit à leur proche et ils auraient aimé les revoir. L'agent de sécurité était touché à l'épaule et il saignait abondamment. Un des agresseurs avait un téléphones à la mains, celui de Maxime, et il n'arrêtait pas de sonner ou de vibrer.

\- À qui est ce téléphones ? Demande-il

\- À moi ! S'exclame Maxime

\- Ho ! Répond-il, c'est mignon ton petit copain n'arrête pas d'essayer de t'avoir.

\- Hein ?

\- Un dénommé Séfir, depuis tout à l'heure il alterne entre texto et appel. Il doit s'inquiéter je parie.

\- Il s'inquiète pour tout, répond Maxime faussement désolé, tant qu'il est dans cette état, si on ne lui envoie pas de message il ne s'arrêtera pas.

\- D'accord je vais lui envoyer un message de ta part.

Il était tombé dans le piège, impossible que Séfir se fasse trompé en terme de message. Il saura que c'est pas lui. Mais il pria que Séfir arrive à différencier les

messages.

* * *

Du coté de Séfir

J'en ai marre pourquoi je n'arrive pas à le joindre putain ! J'en peux plus de cette inquiétude qui m'oppresse. Une petite brise s'insinue dans la pièce et vient faire bouger légèrement mes cheveux. Une voix était porté par la brise : « Putain seigneur, pourquoi n'ai-je pas écouté Séfir ? ». je reconnais la voix de Max, mais pourquoi je l'entends ?

Je reçois un message de Maxime disant : « Salut Séfir, dsl de ne pas t'avoir répondu d'suite, je n'avais pas sentis le tél, je viens juste de rentré, ne tkt pas ». Pas sentis son portable, il le met tout le temps sur sonnerie. Et déjà Maxime n'écrit que rarement en abréger. Et je sais qu'il laisse son téléphone en sonnerie, au cas où Julie veut lui envoyer un message. Je sais que ce n'est pas lui mais il faut quand même en avoir la preuve, car devant les flics, dans ce genre de situations, il faut des preuves réel. J'appelle la maison de Max, car je sais que sa mère est rentrée, elle me confirme qu'il n'est pas rentré. Je n'hésite pas une seconde, je compose le numéro de Kensei.

\- Muguruma Kensei a l'appareille …

\- Kensei, il se passe quelque chose à la mairie, j'en suis sûr, il se passe quelque chose. Maxime est là bas et j'ai pas reçu de nouvel enfin si, il me dit être chez lui mais sa mère ne l'a pas vue...

\- Ho la calme toi Séfir et raconte moi tout depuis le début.

Je lui raconte tout, sauf mon mauvais pressentiment, car je savais qu'il n'allait pas me croire.

\- D'accord, Mais tu es sûr de ça ! Il aurai pu être juste dans la ruelle quand il a écrit le message.

\- Oui, j'en suis sûr Kensei, et puis je …..

J'ai un vertige durant un moment en regardant le message, je voyais des truc dans ma tête qui me faisait légèrement mal. Puis j'entends des voix que je ne connais pas. Je voyais Maxime et les autres allongé au sol et je voyais aussi l'agent de sécurité. Je faillis perdre l'équilibre. Je vois un nom sur le gilet du mec qui tenait le téléphone de Max. Un certain Akio kato ? C'est qui ?

\- Ho ! Séfir, tu es toujours là ?

\- Oui, Kensei connaîtrai-tu un certains Akio kato ?

\- Hum ... comment tu le connais ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais qui sait ?

\- Ce mec a eut quelque soucis avec notre maire, il avait multiplié des plaintes mais sans preuves on ne pouvait pas l'incarcérer. D'ailleurs il était assez proche d'un des types qu'on a boucler lors du sauvetage de l'enfant.

\- Il est à la mairie, affirmais-je ne sachant pas pourquoi je suivais ce que je venais de voir. Il retient en otage tout le monde là bas.

\- Mais comment tu peux ….

\- S'il te plaît Kensei-san, crois moi quand je dis qu'il y a un truc là bas.

\- Je veux bien te croire mais je n'ai encore reçu aucun appel venant de ….. j'entendis une porte s'ouvrir à l'autre bout du file. Att deux minute.

\- Capitaine Muguruma, nous venons de recevoir des appels de passant disant qu'ils ont vu des hommes armée dans la Marie.

\- D'accord préparez vous ! Nous partons sur le champs ! Ordonne-t-il, désolé Séfir mais je vais devoir y aller. Par contre, nous devrons discuter de tout ça une fois cette affaire résolu.

Il raccroche sans que je puisse répondre. Pour vu qu'il arrive à tous les libérer, je crois en Kensei, je sais qu'il réussira. J'espère juste que ça ne dégénérera pas.

* * *

Du coté de la mairie.

Les policiers mettent un périmètre de sécurité, tendis qu'à l'intérieur de la mairie les ravisseurs s'agitent alors que le dénommée Akio reste calme. Il avait un plan pour sortir de la en vie. Il demande à ses hommes d'emmener le maire et Maxime dans un coins. Il avait une affaire à régler avec ces deux là. Il prend le téléphone à coté qui était entrain de sonner.

\- À qui ai-je l'honneur pour négocier ? Demande-il avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Je suis le capitaine Muguruma, si vous relâchez les otages et que vous vous rendez sans faire d'histoire, je promets que le juge se montrera clément à votre égard.

\- À d'autre, c'est des promesses en l'air, je veux du concret. Je veux que 100 Millions de yens soit viré sur notre compte et qu'un moyen de locomotion nous soit donner sinon je tue un otage toutes les demi-heure

Il raccroche, et Kensei jure contre cette enfoiré. Kensei apprend que c'était bien Akio kato. Il se demande comment Séfir avait fait pour le savoir et le connaître. Mais il y a plus important s'il sait que Maxime a participé à l'arrestation de ses potes, il se peut qu'il n'attende pas les demi-heure. Un hélicoptère de la télé tourné autour du bâtiment. Et les journalistes se pressent contre les barrières de sécurité.

* * *

Du coté de Séfir

Je suis chez les parents de Max, je sais qu'ils ont besoin de soutiens, même Julie est là avec ses parents. Je ne sais absolument pas comment ça va se terminer. La télé est allumé, on écoute tous les journalistes, toutes les chaînes ne parlent que de ça.

\- D'après les derniers informations que nous avons, les négociations ne tournent pas à notre avantage. En effet, les ravisseurs veulent 100 millions de yens et un moyen de pouvoir partir en sécurité, selon ce que nous savons, si d'ici une demi-heure ils n'ont pas eut ce qu'ils demandaient ils tueront un otage ! Informe la journaliste.

\- Comment peut-on réunir autant d'argent en si peu de temps ? Demande Julie.

\- C'est impossible, répondais-je catégorique, à supposer qu'on enlève tout ce qui est paperasse le temps de contacter tout le monde le temps sera écoulé.

\- Mais ça veut dire que quelqu'un va forcément y passer !

Malheureusement les derniers mots de Julie sont vrai. À moins qu'ils arrivent à gagner du temps. Je suis debout alors que les informations de la télévision sont répété. J'ai comme l'impression que quelque chose cloche. Je suis envahie par une vive douleur à la tête qui m'a fait perdre légèrement mon équilibre. Je me rattrape de justesse au canapé, ce qui me permet de ne pas tomber. J'ai comme un flash, et je me retrouve à l'intérieur de la mairie. Je vois Maxime se mettre debout face au dénommé Akio, ce dernier avait son flingue diriger sur la tête de Max. Mon cœur s'arrête d'un seul coup, puis repart à un rythme effréné. Je veux m'interposer, mais mon corps ne bougeait pas, je n'étais que spectateur de la scène. Je ne voulais pas voir la suite, mais je ne pouvais rien faire et impuissant je vois et j'entends le coup de feux partir et Maxime tomber au sol.

Je reviens à la réalité alors que Julie me secoue dans tout les sens pour me faire réagir. Ce que je venais de voir c'était quoi. Julie me relâche, voyant que j'étais revenu sur terre. Elle me pose une question mais je ne l'entends pas obnubilé par ce que je venais de voir. « Je viens de voir Maxime mourir sous mes yeux putain ! ». Je ne perds pas de temps, mon corps se met en mouvement, sous le regard interrogatif de tout le monde. Julie me rattrape lorsque je sors de la maison, et elle me demande ce qu'il se passe.

\- Je dois voir Kensei ! Dis-je en me mettant à courir en direction de la Mairie.

Mon cœur bat à un rythme que je n'aurai jamais soupçonné. Je fais signe à un taxi, il s'arrête et je lui demande d'aller en direction de la Mairie. Une fois arrivé et avoir payé le taxi, je remarque la foule. Je m'élance dedans calculant un trajet dans ma tête. Je me faufile jusqu'au barrière. Une fois à leur hauteur, je les franchis mais un agent des forces de l'ordre m'arrête et me force à retourner derrière. Je lui dis que je veux parler au capitaine Muguruma. Il me répond qu'il n'a pas de temps à perdre avec un gamin. Je vois Kensei sur la droite. Je l'appel et il se retourne et me remarque. Lorsqu'il me voit son regard change, j'y décèle de l'agacement et de l'exaspération. Il arrive à ma hauteur.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous là, Séfir ! Lance-t-il sur un ton un peu colérique. Retourne à l'appart !

Il va pour partir mais j'arrive à le retenir avec ce que je m'apprête à lui dire.

\- Je dois te parler Kensei c'est important ! Dis-je essayant de calmer mon inquiétude.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps !

\- C'est au sujet de ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur.

\- Laissez le passer !

Kensei me mène en retrait et il ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais je le devance.

\- Kensei, écoute-moi je t'en supplie, Maxime va mou …. il va mourir, dis-je ayant du mal à réalisé moi même.

\- Mais non il est toujours en vie !

\- Non mais c'est pas encore arriver, mais il va recevoir un balle dans la tête !

\- Mais comment peux-tu le savoir ?

\- Je l'ai vu, s'il te plaît crois moi.

\- Malheureusement, je ne le peux, soit réaliste Séfir, c'est ton imagination qui te joue des tours. Tu as été guidé par ta panique. Mais il ne se fera pas tuer. Maintenant retourne à l'appart !

Il me laisse même pas le temps de protester qu'il me remmène derrière la barrière. Kensei ne croit pas en ce que j'ai vu, c'est compréhensible. Mais moi j'y crois, et s'il croit me faire rebrousser chemin, il se fourre les doigt dans l'œil. Je sais que tout bâtiment à un issus de secours ou une entrée pour le personnelle et c'est en général derrière ou sur les cotés. Je contourne la foule et passe par une ruelle. Je me retrouve derrière le bâtiment. J'entre discrètement, mon intuitions me guide à travers le labyrinthe. J'arrive finalement à la salle principal. Je suis caché grâce au mur du couloir et je peux entendre la conversation.

\- Je sais très bien que ça prendra plus d'une demi-heure pour réunir ce que j'ai demandé.

\- Ho tu vas tuer un otage, tu es vraiment sadique, mais lequel ?

\- Lui ! Je regarde légèrement en tournant la tête et il montre Max.

Je le savais, putain Kensei pourquoi tu ne m'as pas écouté. Un des otages allonger m'a vu. Je lui fais un chut discret. Faut que je trouve un plan pour arriver à les sortir de là. J'énumère des étapes dans ma tête, « règles 1 : observation du terrain et analyse pour trouver la meilleur solutions d'attaque. Règles 2 trouver le ou les points faible des solutions et des adversaire. »

* * *

À l'extérieur du bâtiment.

J'espère qu'il est bien rentrée, j'écoute d'une oreille distraite, repensant à la conversation avec Séfir. Il avait l'air d'y croire dur comme fer à sa prétendu vision. Putain Séfir, franchement des visions, j'aurai tout entendu.

\- Capitaine Muguruma, nous avons réussit à nous connecté aux caméras du bâtiment ! Lance un de mes hommes

\- Bien faites moi voir ça ! Ordonné-je

Je le suis jusqu'au écran qu'ils avaient installé. Je regarde la foule et ne voit pas de gamin au yeux gris. J'en déduis qu'il a suivis mon conseil. Un brin soulagé, je tourne m'a tête vers les écrans, et mes yeux s'écarquille en voyant Séfir sur l'un des écrans. Putain, mais qu'est ce qu'il fout à l'intérieur ce con, il va se faire tuer. Plus borné que lui tu meurs. Je tape du poings sur la table. S'il s'en sort je vous jure que je lui fais passer un salle quart d'heure. Nous devons agir et vite mais malheureusement il n'y a pas que sa vie qui est menacer mais celle de plusieurs innocent.

* * *

Dans le bâtiment.

Je recule de quelque mètre voyant un homme approcher. Sans faire exprès je fais du bruit en tombant quelque chose sur la commode qui était derrière moi. Je me cache dans une petite sale juste à coté lorsque j'entends.

\- Va voir ce qu'il se passe !

Dans l'embrasure de la porte je voyais le gars arrivé. Il est là juste devant la porte de la salle où je suis. Il a bien dû voir ce qui était tombé et il sait qu'il y a quelqu'un maintenant. Il se tenait prêt. Mon corps se met en mouvement je donne un gros coup de pieds dans la porte. Il se la prend en pleine tête, je ne lui laisse pas le temps de s'en remettre, je fais une balayette pour le déséquilibré. Puis une fois à terre, je lui donne un coup pour l'assomme. J'avais enchaîné les attaques, qu'il n'avait rien vu venir. Je récupère l'arme sur le type, je ne sais pas m'en servir mais je pourrai toujours bluffer. Je surveille Akio qui avait entendu les bruits de coups et ne voyant pas son pote revenir décide de faire sauter un otage. Il prit Maxime et le Maire, il pointe son arme vers l'un des deux et l'un de ses potes cible l'autre le troisième se met en position au cas où je décide de faire une attaque suicidaire.

\- Sort de ta cachette et je ne tirerai pas sur le maire ! Lance Akio. je suis impressionné que tu es pu t'occuper d'un de mes gars.

\- Suffit d'une bonne attaque surprise sur quelqu'un et tu es sûr à 90 % d'avoir l'avantage, dis-je en sortant de ma planque et en pointant mon arme sur akio, tendis que les deux autres mettent le leur sur moi.

\- Tu es jeune pour te prendre pour un héro ou pour être de la police. S'il envoie que des gamins pour m'arrêter c'est que la police est tombé bien bas.

\- Pfff …. la police, on ne peut leur faire confiance pour faire sortir des otages donc autant s'en charger soit même.

\- Haha... tu me fais marrer gamin. Mais qui es-tu ?

\- Je suis celui qui a porté le coup de grâce à tes potes, si je me rends gentiment permettez à ces gens innocent de quitter ce bâtiment.

\- Tu n'es pas en positions de marchander gamin, et pourquoi je les relâcherai ?

\- J'ai un ami très bien placé dans la police qui pourrai vous aider à sortir d'ici. Mais si tu ne les relâche pas, je ne le ferai pas venir.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes, puis il accepte à conditions que moi, maxime et le maire restions. Il insiste pour que Kensei vienne aussi, comme ça il pouvait avoir des otages de poids et pouvoir venger ces potes. Tout les otages sont sortis et Kensei entre dans la pièce. On se regarde dans les yeux un instant, et je lui envoie un désolé du regard. Même si le sien était dur, j'avais compris qu'il préfère être là que dehors. J'avais lâché mon arme depuis, et Kensei n'en a pas sur lui. Les deux hommes d'Akio s'approche de nous pointant leur jouer sur notre tête. Je donne un coup de coude à l'estomac du type qui me visait. Puis un autre sur la tête. Kensei a lui aussi neutralisé son agresseurs. Il ne reste plus qu'Akio quand les flics arrivent en trompe. Il commence à prendre peur. Le temps s'arrête un instant, j'entends un coups de feu partir du coté d'Akio, un balle arrive sur moi et la seconde d'après je me retrouve allonger sur le sol. J'ouvre les yeux que j'avais précédemment fermer suite au coup de feu. Je regarde Kensei allongé juste à coté, tenant sa jambe. Mon cœurs s'emballe, je le retourne. Maxime arrive près de moi alors que Akio est maîtrisé.

\- Maxime passe moi ta ceinture, je vais faire garrot.

Il me la passe, je la serre autour de la jambe de Kensei, juste avant la blessure.

\- ça va Kensei ? Je sais que tout va bien ce passer ….. j'avais les larmes au yeux tendis que le visage de ma mère ensanglanté refait surface.

\- Ha franchement ….. qu'est ce que tu ne me fera pas faire Séfir ! T'inquiète pas j'ai pas l'intention de te laisser seul.

Ils l'emportent dans une ambulance mais ne voulant pas le laisser seul je monte avec lui et Maxime me suit.

* * *

Narrateur

Ils sont dans l'ambulance lorsque Kensei tombe dans le coma, son état se détériore. Séfir essaye de retenir ces larmes il répète ces mots dans ça tête : « Ne m'abandonne pas je t'en pris ! ». Les ambulanciers essayent de le maintenir en vie jusqu'à l'hôpital. À cause d'un barrage suite à des travaux, ils ont pris un autre chemin. Séfir pose ça mains sur le bras de Kensei, pour lui dire, « je suis là, je ne t'abandonne pas alors ne fait pas de même. » Il serre sa mains autour du bras de Kensei. Les veines du bras de Séfir commencent à virer au noirs, comme s'il prenait qu'elle chose à Kensei. Séfir grimace quelque peu sentant quelque chose en lui de désagréables.

Arrivé à l'hôpital Kensei est pris en charge par le personnel, tendis que Séfir et Maxime attendent dans le couloir. Un médecin vient voir nos deux adolescent après l'opération et dit que tout c'est bien déroulé, et que si tout va bien il se réveillera demain. Puis il laisse les adolescent dans le couloirs. Séfir est soulagé d'apprendre la nouvelle, et il se dirige vers sa chambre suivis de près par Maxime. Ils arrivent dans la chambre et Séfir se place à coté de lui. Maxime est un peu en retrait, restant silencieux, on entend que le bruit de l'électrocardiogramme. Maxime commence à s'avancer vers Séfir et il pose une mains sur son épaule.

\- Séfir, ça va aller ? Il va s'en remettre t'inquiète pas.

\- Je sais, tu devrais rentrer chez toi Maxime, tes parents se sont fait du soucis pour toi. Tu dois aller les voir pour les rassurer que tu sois enfin rentré, dit Séfir d'une voix douce. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais rester là et attendre qu'il se réveille.

\- D'accord Séfir, mais je repasserai plus tard dans la soirée ou demain en début de matinée.

Maxime sort de la pièce, laissant Séfir seul le temps de pouvoir revoir ces parents.

* * *

Pour Séfir

Après le départ de Maxime, je me retrouve dans ce silences absolue. Je repense à cette rue où je l'avais vu pour le première fois, je sourie au souvenir de notre échange pour le moins original que nous avons eut. Finalement, je suis trop plongé dans mes souvenirs que je sursaute quand la porte s'ouvre. Je tourne la tête en direction de l'entrée de la chambre, c'était le coéquipier de Kensei. Un frisson me parcourt le corps, je n'ai jamais su pourquoi mais depuis que je l'ai rencontré, je ne me suis jamais sentis à l'aise avec lui. Je ne sais pas d'où ça venait, pourtant il était sympas, mais sa présence me mettait mal à l'aise.

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, commence-t-il d'une voix douce, je n'ai pas pu venir plus tôt je devais réglés …

\- Pas grave, l'important c'est que vous soyez venus lui rendre visite, dis-je du même ton en souriant pour cacher mon malaise.

\- Comment il va ?

\- Bien, d'après le médecin il se réveillera demain, je resterai là cette nuit.

\- Ha, tu n'as pas cours demain ?

\- Non c'est samedi demain.

\- Ha oui c'est vrai et …. son téléphone sonne, Oui, d'accord j'arrive. Il raccroche, désolé je vais devoir y aller c'était le bureau.

\- Ne vous inquiéter pas, je lui dirai que vous êtes passé.

Il sort et je me retrouve à nouveau seul. Je regarde par la fenêtre, il faisait déjà nuit depuis un moment. Une infirmière passe pour me donner une couverture vu que je reste ici, je la remercie et elle quitte la pièce.

* * *

Au bout de quelque moment, je sors pour me chercher une boisson au distributeur. Arrivé la bas, je sens un courant d'air puis une présence. Je vois une petites filles au loin dans le couloir, elle me regarde.

\- Salut petite, tu es perdu ? Demandais-je

Elle me répond pas et part dans le couloir à sa droite. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me dirige vers l'endroit où elle était. Je la vois dans le couloir de gauche, elle me fais signe de la suivre, je n'arrive pas à expliquer mon comportement, je la suis. Puis elle accélère la cadence, j'arrive dans une large salle. Je la voyais là, elle me montre quelque chose du doigt, je tourne le regard dans la direction qu'elle me montrait. Le néon éclaire très mal, l'un clignotait, l'autre était éteint. Je vois des personnes le visage en sang, et la fillette au milieu de la pièce se faire enlever. J'arrive pas à bouger, le mec me voit et fonce sur moi un couteau dans une mains. Je me mets en posture de combat prêt à le désarmer, mais il est trop rapide et je sens un liquide chaud sur mon coté droit. Je regarde, par réflexe je lui envois un coup de pied dans sa tête, mais elle lui traverse la tête. C'est quoi cette farce, je recule et je suis très vite pris au piège à cause du mur. Il allait me poignarder, et je me réveil en sursaut.

\- Encore un cauchemars, en ce moment ça devient de plus en plus souvent, pensais-je tout haut.

Je sens quelque chose au niveau de mon bras, je baisse les yeux et vois le mains de Kensei. Il avait légèrement bouger. Ou est ce quand j'ai sursauté que j'ai fais bouger son bras sans le vouloir ? Je me rendors quelques minutes après cette réflexion.

* * *

Le lendemain.

Je sens quelque chose sur ma tête, c'était une mains, mais à qui appartenait-elle ? Je lève la tête et j'ouvre les yeux difficilement. Je vois Kensei me sourire, sans me poser de question, je lui saute au cou, soulagé qu'il soit réveillé. Puis je me rends compte de mon geste et je me remets sur ma chaise et je reprends mon air sérieux.

\- Tu as l'air de t'être fait du soucis pour moi Séfir, mais que c'est mignon, dit-il en se foutant un peu de ma gueule.

\- Tu es réveillé et la première chose que tu fais c'est te foutre de ma gueule.

\- Ho boude pas, sinon tu ressemblera au gamin que tu as toujours été.

\- Urusai !

\- Hahaha ….. tu es trop facile à emmerder.

\- Pfff …. on peut même pas discuter sérieusement.

\- Séfir, ça me touche que tu t'inquiète pour moi. Mais tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire, j'ai connus pire.

Il dit sûrement la vérité, mais c'était impossible pour moi de faire ce qu'il dit. Il allait reprendre la parole. Mais ses collègues arrivent en trompe dans la pièce. Elle devient rapidement bruyante. Commençant à me sentir de trop, je sors de la chambre en lançant un dernier regard à Kensei. J'étais dans le couloirs où même là, le silence n'avait plus sa place. Je soupire et me dirige vers la cafeteria. Je suis arrêté par Maxime et Julie que j'aperçois me faire signe à l'entrée. Ils arrivent à ma hauteur accompagné par les parents de Maxime. Suite à l'événement, je comprends qu'ils veulent garder un œil sur leur fils.

\- Alors Séfir ? Comment tu te sens ?

\- C'est à toi que je devrai dire ça ! Tu as été pris en otage donc c'est toi aussi le plus à plaindre.

\- Ça va, mon meilleurs amis m'a sauvé, et c'est du coup Kensei qui t'a sauvé. Vous êtes géniaux. Mais pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec lui ?

\- Ces collègues sont arrivés et je l'ai laissé avec eux. Je repasserai sûrement dans l'après-midi, ou demain s'il est encore là. Mais je pense qu'il vont le forcer à se reposer sinon c'est des monstre ses supérieures.

On se met à rire, puis on sort de l'hôpital. Je devais rentré car j'avais beaucoup de chose à faire. En rentrant dans l'appartement, je vois directement le bazar dans la pièce. J'ouvre les fenêtres, je commence à me mettre au travail. Je range, fais le pavé, la poussière. Je nettoie de fond en comble. Après avoir fait le ménage, je me pose sur le canapé. J'en oublie de manger tellement je suis fatigué. Je m'endors sur le canapé et me réveille que vers 18h. Je me prépare à manger puis je vais réviser un peu, je m'endors vers 23h.

La semaine reprends et hier j'étais retourné voir Kensei, son coéquipier était là, je suis quand même rester neutre devant eux, et ils n'ont pas perçu mon malaise. Aujourd'hui Kensei doit rentrer à l'appartement, il me semble que c'était un de ses amis qui devait le ramener. Je range mes affaire et je me dirige vers l'arrêt de bus. Ce soir je ne travaille pas, et je vais sûrement avoir droit à un sermon de la part de Kensei. Mais étrangement, quand je rentre dans la pièce, je n'entends rien. J'espère qu'il n'est pas retourné bosser ce con. Je me dirige vers la chambre, il est juste entrain de dormir. J'en profites pour me doucher et aller préparer le repas. Je mets la table et j'entends Kensei se lever, on mange en silence puis étant certainement trop crever, il retourne se coucher. Je hausse les épaules ne sachant pas comment réagir à cette attitude.

Le reste de la semaine, je n'eus pas le temps de parler avec Kensei, travaillant tout les soirs je rentrais à des heures pas possible, et là on était vendredi, il était retourné au bureau Mercredi mais ce soir je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais c'était prévus qu'il rentre cette nuit. J'arrive dans l'appartement et le repas était déjà près.

\- Tu es déjà rentré ! Je pensais que tu rentrerai plus tard !

\- Et non, ce soir, on mangera tout les deux ! S'exclame Kensei ravis de sa surprise. Avec tout ce que tu fais quand je suis pas là, j'ai bien le droit de te faire plaisir.

\- Euh … se serai plus à moi de dire ça.

\- Tu vas pas commencer Séfir !

Je sors une bouteille de vin et je lui sers un verre. Il me remercie et je m'assoie à table tout en me servant du jus de fruit. Il vient porter les plats. Et on commence à manger.

\- Séfir, Je voulais revenir sur ce qu'il s'est passé la semaine dernière, non laisse moi finir, dit-il en voyant que j'allais parler. Je te remercie pour ce que tu as fais, mais tu sais que tu aurai pu te faire tuer dans cette histoire.

\- Je sais grâce à toi je suis encore ici pour te parler. Mais je ne voulais pas que Maxime meurt.

\- Mais ce que tu as vu c'était le fruit de ton imagination, tu t'es mis en danger à cause du fait que tu t'inquiétais pour ton amis. Tu as pris de gros risque !

\- Je sais que j'ai été trop insouciant sur ce coup, si c'est ce que tu essaye de me dire, commence-je à m'énerver face au reproche de Kensei et à ma prétendu imagination.

\- Calme-toi Séfir ! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, dit-il en posant sa main sur mon bras, ce qui me calme aussi tôt. Je sais qu'il y avait des chance que ce dont tu es « imaginé » arrive, mais de la à venir sur les lieu et en plus rentrée dans le bâtiment. Il faut que tu prennes conscience que tout ça aurai pu finir très mal Séfir !

\- Oui Kensei, je ferai plus attention à l'avenir.

Nous continuons de manger tranquillement. Tendis que j'amène le dessert, Kensei lance un autre sujet de conversation.

\- Séfir, tu devais être un enfant sans soucis, vu comme tu es maintenant ! Exclame-t-il souriant. Car franchement, malgré le faite que tu te mettes en danger, tu n'as jamais posé de problème tu es même responsable, vu que tu m'aides avec ton boulot alors qu'au départ je t'avais rien demandé .

\- Ho, détrompe toi, j'ai pas toujours été comme ça ! Lance-je un brin mystérieux dans ma voix.

\- Ah bon, comment ça ?

\- En faite, j'étais un enfant assez bagarreur à l'époque, si si je te jure, dis-je voyant qu'il avait du mal à me croire.

\- C'est pas vrai mais alors comment tu as fait pour devenir comme ça ?

\- Ma mère ! Exclame-je nostalgique au souvenir. En faite, étant différent par rapport à ma couleur d'yeux, j'étais souvent traité un peu différemment par mes camarades, qui eux se privé pas pour se moquer de moi et me provoquer. Ça finissait toujours en bagarre collective, et comme je n'étais pas née au japon, être étranger n'aidait pas l'affaire.

\- Je vois tu étais le souffre douleur de tes camarades, ça a dû être difficile.

\- Ça va, mais du coup je m'écartais du droit chemin. Et pour la énième fois où je suis arrivé couvert de griffure, bleue et morsure, que ma mère s'est approché de moi et ma dit ces mots : « Pourquoi te bats-tu mon fils ? Pour leur prouver que tu es plus forts ? Pour te venger de leur insulte ? Tu n'as pas à le faire, tu vaux mieux que ça. Tu n'as pas à taper la personne qui te traite mal. Sert toi de ta force pour aider les autres, encaisse les coups pour te rendre plus fort. Et tu verra un jour tu passeras outre leurs insultes et tu pourras aider ton prochain grâce à ton expérience. »

\- Elle a raison, dit Kensei ayant écouter le monologue de Séfir.

\- Oui, elle savait atteindre le cœur des gens, et je ne faisais pas exceptions à la règles. C'était une femme remarquable.

\- Nous finissons nôtres désert et débarrassons la table. On se met un films et après une heure, on va dans nos chambre. J'étais trop fatigué, je m'endors de suite.

Je me réveille dans le noir, je ne savais pas qu'il faisait si noir dans ma chambre. J'avais une sensations bizarre dans le dos, mon matelas était extrêmement dur. Je vais pour allumer ma lampe de chevet mais je me retrouve coincer par un mur. Au toucher je sentais bien que ce n'était pas un mur, mais une sorte de paroir. Je commence à paniquer, je lève les mains mais je rencontre une surface au dessus de moi, comme une porte en bois. Je commence à m'habituer à l'obscurité. J'arrive à bouger légèrement le capot au dessus de moi laissant apercevoir un peu de lumière. J'entendais des bruits plus haut. Je sens quelque chose sur mon bras, je regarde à ma gauche et je vois un squelette. « ok, là ça devient glauque », j'essaye de soulever le couvercle, mais j'y arrive pas, je gueule. J'avais bien compris dans quoi j'étais, et ce n'est pas un cercueil qui devrait me poser problème. J'entends quelque chose tomber sur dessus du cercueil et de la terre passer un peu par le trou. Je commence à crier.

\- Sortez-moi de là ! Je bougeais dans tout les sens. Ne m'enterrez pas vivant, hey je suis encore dedans ! Vous m'entendez! Laissez moi SORTIR !

J'arrêtais pas de me débattre et de crier. Je me réveille alors que Kensei était sur moi, me secouant pour me réveiller, en essayant de maîtriser mes bras.

\- Ho Séfir ! Calme toi ! Tu es en sécurité ici, ce n'était qu'un cauchemars, dit-il en refermant un peu plus sa poigne.

\- Ah …. Kensei, lance-je encore un peu perdu, ça semblait si réel, j'étais enterré vivant.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas il ne t'arrivera pas ce genre de chose.

J'ai du mal à arrêter les battements trop irrégulier de mon cœur.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre 3 vous aura plu, j'ai encore 7 chapitres à corriger, il doit y avoir encore des fautes je pense.

Alors vision ou Hallucination selon vous ?

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire


	5. Chapitre 4 : Vision et sauvetage

Bonjour, je viens de finir de corriger le chapitre 3, en espérant que celui-ci va vous plaire.

N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis.

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Vision et Sauvetage.

Pour Kensei

Je dors tranquillement, mais je me réveille en sursaut. En entendant Séfir crier, je me lève d'un bon et fonce dans sa chambre pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Je vois Séfir bouger dans tout les sens, comme s'il se débattait et il criait en même temps. Je me dirige vers son lit essayant de l'appeler d'abord pour le réveiller, mais cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté.

\- Sortez-moi de là ! il bougeais dans tout les sens. Ne m'enterrez pas vivant, hey je suis encore dedans ! Vous m'entendez ! Laissez moi SORTIR !

\- Ne voyant pas d'autre alternative, je mets mes mains sur ses épaules, le secouant légèrement pour le réveiller.

\- Ho Séfir ! Calme toi ! Tu es en sécurité ici, ce n'était qu'un cauchemars, dis-je en refermant un peu plus ma poigne.

\- Ah …. Kensei, lance-t-il encore un peu perdu, ça semblait si réel, j'étais enterré vivant.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas il ne t'arrivera pas ce genre de chose.

Je voyais de la panique dans ses yeux gris. Je regarde le réveille, il était 5h30. Je relâche la pressions sur ses épaules, et je m'assoie sur le bord du lit. Je passe une main sur mon visage, essayant de trouver la motivation de bouger, car la fatigue s'accumule. Je me lève dans le bute d'aller préparer le petit déjeuner avant de repartir au boulot. J'entends Séfir se lever quelques minutes après. Il mange en silence tendis que je bois mon café. Je vois Séfir dans la lune, je m'approche de lui.

\- Séfir, redescend sur terre ! Lançais-je voulant le faire réagir.

\- Il va y avoir un incendie dans un immeuble prêt du lycée, dit-il tout haut.

\- Mais non Séfir, il n'y aura aucun incendie, tu divagues complètement en ce moment. Tu devrais peut être te reposer un peu.

\- Non je commence à 10h30, si je veux être à l'heure, va falloir que je me bouge.

Il se lève et se dirige vers la salle de bain. Je prends ma veste et mes clés, avant de sortir je préviens Séfir que je pars travailler.

* * *

Du coté de Séfir.

Je sens l'eau chaude couler sur ma peau qui détend légèrement les muscles. « C'était quoi ça, est ce mon imagination encore ? J'ai vu un incendie, et une femme était à l'intérieur » pensais-je. « Il y avait même un mec avec une tenu de livreur ». Je finis de me laver, et après m'être habillé et avoir rangé l'appartement, je vais travailler.

Après le services qui était, disons le, fatigant, je me change dans les vestiaires puis me dirige vers la sortis du restaurant. Je commence à marcher en direction de l'appartement pour rentrer. Je passe devant le lycée. Au bout d'un moment j'entends et je vois des pompiers s'agiter autour d'un immeuble en feu. Je m'avance vers les barrières de sécurité, puis j'entends la police arriver pour disperser un peu les gens qui s'amassait autour. Soudain je me souviens que c'était l'immeuble que j'avais vu plus tôt dans la matinée. Je regarde vite fais les personnes qui était sortis de la mais je ne voyais pas les personnes que j'avais vu dans ma « vision ». La lumière se fait vite dans ma tête et je sais qu'ils sont encore à l'intérieur alors que j'entends un pompier disant que tout le monde était déjà sortis. J'essaye de me frayer un chemin en dessous des barrières mais un pompier m'arrête vite fait.

\- Mais il y a encore des gens à l'intérieur ! s'il vous plaît envoyer quelqu'un ! Criai-je.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte tout le monde est sortis !

\- Mais croyez moi quand je vous dis qu'il y a encore des civils à l'intérieur !

\- Séfir qu'est ce que tu fou là ! Cria Kensei en colère.

\- Kensei ? Lançais-je étonné de le voir sur un incendie. J'arrête pas de lui dire qu'il y a encore des gens à l'intérieur, une mère et un livreur.

\- Mais comment peux-tu savoir tout ça ?

\- Croyez moi !

\- Arrête ta folie Séfir et rentre ! Lâche-t-il apparemment exaspérer par mon comportement.

Je lui attrape le bras alors qu'il commençait à partir. Il lance un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de mon comportement et de mon obstination. Même si pour ça j'allais me faire, peut être détester par Kensei, je ne peux pas reculer alors que des vies sont en jeux. J'avais vu le pompier partir.

\- Kensei c'est cet immeuble que j'ai vu brûler ce matin ! Essayais-je de le convaincre.

\- Mais arrête avec ces histoires de vision, ce n'est qu'une coïncidence que tu es pensé à un incendie ce matin et que ça arrive ici.

\- Maman ….. Maman où es-tu ? Réponds moi ! Crie une voix.

On se retourne et on voit un jeune adolescent, qui devait avoir dans les 15 ans, chercher sa mère qu'il ne trouve pas. Je m'avance vers l'ado sous le regard agacé de Kensei que j'ignore.

\- Dit moi tu cherches tes parents ?

\- Oui ma mère elle devait attendre un livreur, quand elle devait revenir de son boulot ! Exclame-t-il

\- Ta mère serai pas rousse, les cheveux long et lisse, les yeux bleu ? Elle portait attend laisse moi me rappeler un tailleurs, elle a un anneau à sa main et deux bracelet à son poignet ? Énumérant ce que je me souvenais de ma vision, alors que du coin de l'œil je voyais Kensei commencer à se demander ce que je racontais mais il avait tilté au mot livreur.

\- Oui c'est bien ça ! Vous l'avez vu !

\- Non malheureusement je ne l'ai pas vu ici.

\- Elle m'avait envoyé un message vers 13h30 pour dire qu'elle rentrait.

Je lève la tête vers Kensei, qui se demandait comment j'avais pu décrire sa mère si je ne l'avais jamais vu.

\- Tu me crois quand je te dis qu'une femme et un livreur sont à l'intérieur ! Répétais-je encore une fois.

\- Je ne sais pas mais ça mérite qu'on vérifie, je vais demander au pompier de rentrer.

\- C'est tout ce que je demandais.

Kensei se dirige vers le groupe de pompier et dit qu'un adolescent n'avait pas vu ça mère dehors. Deux pompier se décident à rentrer pour jeter un œil. Ils étaient à l'intérieur depuis un moment je pensais qu'ils allaient vite abandonner vu qu'ils ne m'avaient pas cru. Mais après 30 minutes d'attente inquiet, je les vois sortir avec la femme et le livreur. Je suis soulagé, je voulais rester mais je devais partir d'ici. Donc discrètement je sors de la foule et rentre à l'appartement pour me changer.

Je retrouve mon service, j'entends de temps en temps la télé quand j'étais en salle. Ils parlaient du mystérieux incendie. En partant du restaurant, j'étais l'un des derniers à partir, faisant la fermeture avec un responsable. J'ai un frissons quand j'arrive à un certain carrefour. Je ne sais pas si c'est mon imagination ou moi qui est froid, mais je ne me sentais soudainement pas en sécurité. Je précipite le pas pour arriver rapidement. Lorsque l'immeuble était visible, j'étais soulagé.

* * *

Le dimanche se passe normalement entre boulot et révision, on a 4 évaluation Lundi. Donc comment dire que c'était un peu short.

Lundi, j'arrive en cours, et on passe les contrôles sans encombre. Sauf que Maxime est entrain de stresser car il le sent pas sa note.

\- Mais dit pas ça Max, je sens que tu aura des bonne notes ! Exclamais-je

\- Comment tu peux savoir, on aura les résultat que demain pour certains et le reste jeudi !

\- Je le sens c'est tout, dis-je comme une évidence, je peux te dire tes notes mêmes. Tu as sûrement 20 en français, 16 en japonais, 15 en histoire et 17 en math.

\- Haha je te jures que si tu as juste sur ça je me moquerai plus de tes intuition.

\- Cool, car j'en ai marre que vous me preniez tous pour un fou ! Ironisai-je

On se met à rire alors que Julie arrive vers nous. Comme d'habitude, je sentais le changement d'attitude de Max devant celle qu'il aimait. Il va chercher à boire tendis que Julie s'installe.

\- Il a un problème ?

\- Ho ….. Sûrement une de ses conquête qui doit le faire chier, essayant de ne pas rire devant la visage de Julie.

\- Il devrait peut être arrêter si ça le mine autant. Elles sont juste pas faite pour lui.

\- Euh …. serai-ce une révélation que tu l'aimes ?

\- Hein ? …. Quoi ? Non pas du tout …... ce n'est pas du tout mon genre, dit-elle rapidement en rougissant.

Je sais qu'elle aussi l'aime, mais aucun des deux ne veut faire le premier. Malgré la jalousie qu'elle essaye de cacher dans son indifférence envers les agissements de Maxime et ses multiples conquêtes. Je le vois très bien, alors que Maxime est aveugle. Tiens d'ailleurs, quand on parle du loup, il revient avec trois cannette.

\- Julie ça va ? Tu es toutes rouge ?

\- Oui ça va, c'est juste qu'il fait chaud ces jours ci.

\- Si tu le dis, dit-il en haussant les épaule.

Je me retiens de rire, comment peut-on être aveugle à ce point ? Je les regarde du coins de l'œil alors que j'écoute Julie parler de son week-end. En fin de journée on se sépare.

Le jeudi, on reçoit nos notes des évaluations et Maxime me lance un regard que je décrive comme un « tu avais raison ». À la fin des cours il vient directe me voir alors que je range mes affaires.

\- Comment tu as fait pour savoir, en plus chaque note correspond à ce que tu as dit ! Exclame-t-il

\- Je ne sais pas moi même, et ça m'arrive de plus en plus souvent ce genre d'intuition qui sont vrai.

\- Tu te rends comptes tu as un don pour prédire les choses, tu as vraiment de la chance.

-Je ne sais pas si on peut appeler ça avoir de la chance... dis-je de plus en plus bas, je n'aimais pas trop ce « don ».

Sans un mot de plus je sors de la salle.

* * *

Dans la salle

Julie et Maxime se retrouve seul après le départ de Séfir.

\- Qu'est ce qui lui prend ? Demande Julie, inquiète devant le départ de Séfir.

\- Je ne sais pas, encore une fois son intuitions c'est avéré juste. Il a su dire quel note j'allais avoir le jour même des évals.

\- Ho, tu sais pas, mais Séfir a eut juste quand je lui ai parlé des problèmes qu'avaient mes parent pour communiquer. J'ai cru un instant que mes parents allaient divorcer. Mais Séfir m'avait dit qu'ils aillaient se réconcilier et que tout aller rentrer dans l'ordre d'ici quelques jours, il m'avait même donner la date. D'après lui c'était hier après midi qu'ils devaient ne plus y avoir de soucis entre eux. Et devine quoi ?

\- Ça c'est bien déroulés comme il l'a dit ?

\- Oui, alors que je n'y croyais plus. Je ne sais pas comment il fait. Mais il faut faire attention quand son intuition parle.

\- J'ai pas l'impression qu'il aime son « don ».

\- Je me demande bien pourquoi.

Ils se tournent vers la porte, leur amis n'avait pas trop le sourire en ce moment. Ils quittent la salle à leur tour et ils rentrent chez eux.

* * *

Du coté de Séfir.

Je viens de rentrer et Kensei n'est pas encore là. Il rentre de temps en temps. J'ai même pas eut le temps de lui parler depuis l'incendie. Et c'est temps mieux, car j'avais vraiment pas envie de me lancer dans des explications. Et maintenant je n'avais qu'une envie c'est d'être seul un moment. Je n'ai pas faim ce soir. Je vais directe me coucher, car je suis trop fatigué pour m'amuser à veiller tard.

Je me réveille, je sens une chaleur insoutenable au niveau de mes pieds. Je vais pour les lever et en enlever la couverture, mais deux choses me frappe à l'esprit, un je ne sens aucune couverture, deux je ne peux pas lever mes pieds. J'ouvre les yeux et je vois que je ne suis pas dans ma chambre. J'essaye de bouger mes bras, mais eux aussi je n'arrive pas à les lever. je baisse le regard, je suis attaché aux poignets et aux cheville. Je commence à paniquer, dans quoi je me retrouve encore, mon cœur s'accélère sous la paniquer. Je n'arrive pas à savoir dans quel pièce je suis, mais mon premier réflexe est de trouver quelque chose pour me libérer. J'entends une voix, je crie pour qu'il m'aide mais je ne savais pas pourquoi cette voix ne m'inspire pas confiance.

\- Ho mon petit tu es réveillé, c'est dommage car du coup tu vas sentir la douleur. Mais ne t'inquiète pas tu sera bientôt libre.

\- Arrêtez, lâchez moi ! Criais-je en me débattant, essayant de forcer sur les liens pour me libérer.

\- Il est inutile de résister ! Tu mourras que tu le veille ou non ! Ricane-t-il en me poussant légèrement plus dans la cheminé.

\- NON ! Lâchez moi ! AAAAAAAA ! criais-je en étant enfoncer dans le four.

\- Il ferme la porte, tendis que j'étais brûlé par les flammes. Je me réveille en étant secouer dans tout les sens par Kensei.

\- Séfir ! Réveille toi !

\- …. je me débattais dans la poigne de Kensei, il serre encore plus.

\- Calme toi, tu n'as rien à craindre ici !

\- Kensei ? C'était encore un cauchemars.

\- Tu es tout rouge, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu es brûlant !

\- Rien laisse.

Je regarde l'heure du réveil. Il était 4 h du matin. Kensei soupire en me relâchant. Il me regarde sûrement pour savoir comment je vais. Je hoche juste la tête pour dire que je vais bien. « ça va ce n'est qu'un cauchemars ! » pensais-je. Il retourne dormir. Tendis que je n'arrive plus à fermer l'œil.

Quand je me lève à 6h, j'avale ce que je peux et je bois un peu plus de jus d'orange, espérant que ça me réveille. J'avais déjà préparer mon sac la veille, donc je pars en silence, je ne voulais pas réveiller Kensei qui lui avait déjà été réveiller cette nuit. J'arrive au lycée tranquillement, Maxime et Julie me rejoignent. Les cours se passe relativement bien. Cette après midi, exceptionnellement, on n'avait pas cour, donc c'était quartier libre. On pouvait aller en étude ou aller faire du sport dans le gymnaste ou rentrer chez soit. Mes pas me mène vers le terrain de basket pas loin du lycée. Je sors un ballon de basket de mon sac de sport. Je décide de faire quelques paniers, un peu de basket ne me ferai pas de mal et je penserai à autre chose.

J'enchaîne les paniers, j'arrive à vider mon esprit de toutes pensés. Mais à un moment, je vois flou durant 2s seconde, je crois voir une petite fille sous le panier. Je rate mon tire, le ballon rebondit autour de l'arceau. Je reste bloquer quelque seconde sur ce que j'avais cru apercevoir.

\- Je sais que ça fait un moment que tu n'as pas joué au basket, mais c'est rare de te voir rater un panier aussi près de l'arceau.

\- Ha Maxime, depuis quand tu es là ?

\- Depuis un petit moment, je sais que tu n'es pas dans ton assiettes depuis un ou deux jours. Alors qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demande-il en faisant tourner le ballon sur son doigt.

\- Tout va bien ! Tu n'as aucun soucis à te faire !

\- D'accord, je n'insiste pas mais au cas où tu devrais parler de ce qui te tracasse à quelqu'un avant que ça te bouffe de l'intérieur.

\- Ça va, je vais très bien.

\- Bon et si on se faisait une petite partie, ça te tente ?

\- Et comment, mais je te préviens tu vas mordre la poussière.

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir.

On se fait un face à face. On enchaîne les contres, les attaques. On finis épuisés au bout d'une trentaine de minute. Le score est de 12 à 11 en ma faveur.

\- Je le reconnais tu n'as pas trop perdu depuis la dernière fois que l'on a joué.

\- Tu vois ! Même si je pensais creuser l'écart.

\- Ha tu vois, je me suis entraîné, dit-il fier de lui.

\- Je devrai peut être faire de même pour éviter que tu me devance trop.

\- Ah non j'aimerai te battre une fois au moins.

On rigole de bon cœur. Puis on se relève et on se sépare. D'un seul coup, l'air me semble plus frais, je monte le colle de mon gilet. Je ne me sentais pas à l'aise, une angoisse commence à naître dans mon corps. Je regarde autour de moi, je ne me sentais pas du tout en sécurité. J'avais l'impression d'être plus petit. Je sentis une poigne forte sur mon bras et je me dégageais rapidement. Je lève les yeux pour voir deux colosse. Je me mets de-suite à courir prit par la peur. Et je criais également.

\- Laissez moi tranquille !

Je courrai en ligne droite slaloment dans la foule, tendis que je sentais que le colosse me poursuivait. J'entends un voix crier mon nom au loin, je la reconnaissais, c'était celle de Maxime. Je revenait à la réalité et je vis une voiture me foncer dessus à la dernière seconde et freiner mais trop tard. Je me la prends de plein fouet et passe par dessus, je vois des pieds se précipiter vers moi, puis plus rien.

* * *

J'ouvre légèrement les yeux, je vois flou, la lumière de la pièce me fait mal aux yeux que je referme immédiatement. Je sens une présence à coté de moi, c'était celle de Maxime. J'ouvre à nouveau les yeux, je m'habitue à la luminosité . Puis je tourne légèrement la tête et je le vois assis à coté.

\- Ah Séfir ! Tu te réveilles enfin, soupire-t-il de soulagement. J'ai eut très peur quand j'ai vue la voiture te foncer dessus.

\- Désolé de t'avoir inquiété !

\- Ce qui compte c'est que tu es en vie !

La porte s'ouvre et je vois Julie entrer dans la chambre. Elle aussi semblait soulagé de me voir réveiller. Elle s'avance vers nous.

\- Alors comment tu te sens ? Demande-t-elle d'une voix douce.

\- Je vais bien merci de t'en soucier, répondais-je sur le même ton.

\- Je vais aller te chercher quelque chose à boire ! Exclame Maxime.

Il sort de la pièce, me laissant seul avec Julie. J'écarquille les yeux en attendant la révélation de Julie.

\- Il ne m'aimera jamais, murmure-t-elle.

\- Ne dit pas ça Julie. Je suis sûr qu'il t'aime, il ne sait juste pas comment te le dire.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu en sais ? S'emporte-t-elle. Il ne me regarde même pas. Il enchaîne les conquête. À moins que ton intuition te dise le contraire, je ne croirai pas à l'hypothèse qu'il m'aime.

\- Julie calme toi ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'intuition pour savoir ça ! J'en suis convaincu !

\- Mais j'en peux plus de le voir avec d'autre fille ! Je ne vais pas l'attendre indéfiniment, j'en ai marre de faire semblant.

Je comprends son point de vue et ses sentiments. Tant que Max n'aura pas fait le premier pas rien ne se passera et il risque de la perdre. On entend la porte s'ouvrir, et on tourne la tête vers Maxime qui venait de rentrer.

\- je vais vous laisser entre mec ! Lance-t-elle. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Merci Séfir de m'avoir écouter.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi ! Nous sommes amis c'est normal !

Elle sort de la pièce et je tourne la tête vers Maxime.

\- Rattrape la ! ordonnai-je d'une voix ferme. Rattrape la et dit lui ce que tu ressens !

\- Mais …..

\- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, elle t'aime aussi ! Si tu ne veux pas la perdre, rattrape la !

Il me regarde se demandant sûrement ce qui me prenais. Puis je reprends plus bas.

\- La vie est courte Maxime, je le sais bien avec cette accident. Arrête de te poser des questions ! Va la retrouver. Vous vous prenez tellement la tête à savoir si l'autre l'aime aussi que vous ne voyez pas l'évidence. Cours vite la rejoindre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Il écarquille les yeux, mes paroles l'avait fait réagir. Il n'ajoute pas un mot de plus et sort en vitesse de la pièce en lançant un rapide « J'y vais ».

je me retrouve seul dans cette chambre d'hôpital. Je ne savais pas encore combien de temps j'étais resté inconscient. Mais je me sens mal d'un coup. Je me met à faire des exercices de respirations pour calmer les hauts les cœurs que je ressentais.

\- J'arrive à calmer mon corps. J'entends des pas précipité dans le couloir, puis la porte s'ouvrir avec fracas.

\- Séfir ! Exclame un Kensei soulagé, je suis heureux de voir que tu vas bien ! Je suis venu dès que j'ai pu.

\- Ne t'en fait pas Kensei, c'est pas grave. Je sais que tu es occupé.

\- Oui, mais j'aurai dû venir plus tôt!

\- Je t'en veux pas Kensei. Je suis ravi que tu es pu ….

Je sentais l'air devenir plus frais, je revoyais le colosse que j'avais vu avant de me prendre la voiture. Mon cœur s'emballe, la terreur s'empare de moi et j'ai l'impression de suffoquer. J'essaye de reculer mais j'étais vite coincé par le dos du lit.

\- Laissez moi tranquille ! Pourquoi vous en prenez-vous à moi ?

\- Oi Séfir c'est moi !

\- NON ! Laissez moi ! J'essaye de prendre mes distance avec lui.

Je sens sa poigne ferme sur mes épaules, je me débats comme je peux mais il a une force surhumaine.

\- Lâchez moi !

\- Séfir, tu n'as rien à craindre, c'est moi Kensei.

\- K …. Kensei ? Soufflais-je difficilement.

\- Oui, regarde moi !

Je me plonge dans son regard, j'y décèle de l'incompréhension mêlée à de l'inquiétude. Puis je tombe de fatigue.

* * *

Je me réveil quelques heures plus tard et je vois Kensei les yeux fermé, assis sur le fauteuil de la pièce son visage endormit. Ça fait toujours bizarre de le voir sans son air sévère et ronchon habituelle.

Je le vois bouger et ouvrir les yeux. Il me regarde, je me sentais petit d'un seul coup. Il essaye de lire en moi. Il soupire et se lève, se dirigeant vers moi, il va prendre la parole mais il s'arrête et réfléchis un instant.

\- Séfir ! Lance-t-il voulant obtenir mon attention et cherchant ses mots. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive et c'est vrai que je n'ai pas été très présent ces derniers temps. Laisse moi finir ! Je ne t'oblige pas à me dire ce qu'il ne va pas. Mais le jour où tu seras prêt, je saurai t'écouter ! Ce que tu dis. Je te crois sur tes « vision » !

\- Merci Kensei …... dis-je les larmes aux yeux. Je suis soulagé et heureux que tu me crois enfin.

Il est surpris par ma réaction. Avec toutes les émotions que je ressentais en l'espace d'un mois, c'était trop. Et le fait que Kensei me croit, était à la fois surprenant, mais tellement soulageant. Il ne me prenait plus pour un fou. Je réussis à reprendre le contrôle de mes émotions lorsqu'une infirmière entre dans la chambre.

\- Bonjour Monsieur ! Exclame-t-elle. Ho Séfir, c'est toi !

\- Et oui, Mélanie.

\- Alors c'est toi l'accidenté ! D'après ta fiche tu devrais pouvoir sortir demain. C'est impressionnant comme tu guéris vite.

\- Je sais, les médecins me le disent souvent.

\- Est ce que tu auras quelqu'un pour te ramener ?

\- Oui je le ramènerais ! Lance Kensei.

\- Vous devez être Kensei... Mais forcez le à rester chez vous une semaine. Il doit se reposer.

\- Bien …. tu as entendu la dame, Séfir.

\- Mais euh …. je peux même pas me défendre.

Elle n'ajoute rien de plus et part de la pièce. Et quelque minute plus tard Kensei fait de même.

On est maintenant vendredi. J'ai bien récupéré et je peux bouger, courir sans problème. Kensei était passé de temps en temps pour voir si j'étais bien resté à l'appartement pour me reposer. J'ai même eut l'occasion de savoir qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup d'enquête en cours. Il lui en restait qu'une qui lui posait problème. Mais comme d'habitude, il ne rentre pas dans les détail. Je suis entrain de manger quand je reçois un message de Kensei. « Séfir, tu t'y connais en informatique ? », je lui réponds un « oui, je m'y connais, pourquoi un soucis ? », il me renvoi, « Effectivement j'ai un soucis avec mon ordinateur portable et j'ai pas trop envie que ce soit le gars de l'informatique qui touche à mes affaire, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ». Et je lui répond que j'arriverai vers les 13h30/14h.

* * *

Au commissariat du coté de Kensei.

Cette affaire me gonfle, je prends la photo de la victime, il faut la retrouver elle et son agresseur. Mais comment, on a ratissé quasiment toute la ville. Je ne sais plus quoi faire là. Je pousse un juron. Et pense à l'accident de Séfir, et son état de santé. Je me concentre à nouveau sur l'affaire. J'entends la porte s'ouvrir, si c'est un de mes hommes qui vient encore me faire chier, je vais l'envoyer boulet avec force. Je relève la tête et vois Séfir sur le bas de la porte.

* * *

Du coté de Séfir.

Arriver au commissariat, je me présente à l'accueil et le jeune femme me dit qu'il est dans son bureau et que depuis hier il n'a quasiment pas bouger. Elle m'explique aussi qu'il est un peu sur les nerfs. Je me dirige vers son bureau et je salue ses collègues que j'avais déjà eut l'occasion de voir une ou deux fois. En entrant dans le bureau, je sens de suite une pressions. Je le vois lever la tête pour savoir qui avait osé le déranger, puis son visage devient un peu moins rigide et il se détend un peu.

\- Et alors tu a oublié que je passais pour ton soucis d'ordinateur ?

\- Ah oui …. Désolé j'ai pas fais attention au temps. Voilà la bête ! Exclame-t-il en montrant son ordinateur portable.

\- Ok, alors c'est quoi le problème !

\- Regarde, quand je fais ça, ça fait planter l'ordi !

Je regarde, puis je le manipule quelques minutes. Puis après avoir fait mes manipulations, je redémarre l'appareil, et voilà c'est bon, plus de soucis. Il me remercie et son téléphone sonne.

Il répond au téléphone, tendis que je regards son bureau et je remarque le tableau dans un coin, je me lève en regardant cette carte affiché dessus. Je sens un regard se posé sur moi, et j'entends Kensei raccrocher. Il s'approche et m'explique que c'est une affaire en cours. Mais voyant mon envie de connaître la suite il concède à développer.

\- Une jeune fille a disparu et nous cherchons son ravisseur dans tout le japon. Ça fait la 3ème qu'il enlève et on a retrouvé le corps des deux autres une à deux semaine après leurs enlèvement.

\- Et depuis combien de temps la jeune fille est enlevé ? À quoi ressemble-t-elle ?

\- Depuis presque une semaine, répond-il, mais pourquoi veux-tu savoir à quoi elle ressemble ?

\- Ma mère disait qu'une personne ne meurt vraiment qu'une fois qu'il n'y a plus personne pour penser à elle, dis-je d'une voix douce.

\- Je dois avoir une photo d'elle... tient la voici !

Il me montre la photo sur son bureau, et c'est la même petites filles que dans mon cauchemars, étrange pourtant je ne me souviens pas la connaître. Ces cheveux blond, avec ce visage, elle souriait sur la photo. J'ai un pincement au cœur en voyant cette image.

\- C'est la même petite fille que dans mon cauchemars et que j'ai vu avant mon accident, dis-je pour moi-même.

\- Hein ? Tu as dis quoi ? Demande-t-il

\- Désolé je pensais tout haut, réponds-je.

Je reporte mon attention sur la photo, j'effleure l'image avec mes doigts et je vois comme un flash la seconde d'après et une petite douleur se fait sentir à la tête.

\- Ahh ! Crié-je en lâchant la photo et en perdant légèrement l'équilibre.

\- Oi Séfir, ça va ? Demande-il inquiet en me voyant me rattraper au bureau.

\- Je vais bien, juste un moment de fatigue je pense, souriais-je pour le rassurer.

\- Tu devrais rentrer te reposer. Je te raccompagne si tu veux, propose-t-il.

\- Non ça ira.

Je me dirige vers la porte et je vois à travers les stores un couple, la femme pleurait tendis que le marri essayé de retenir ses larmes pour la soutenir. J'ouvris la porte et m'apprêter à aller les voir mais j'entends la voix de Kensei s'élever qui me stoppe dans ma démarche.

\- Ce sont les parents de la petite, ils viennent tout les jours ici. Ils veulent savoir si l'enquête avance, soupire-t-il en arrivant près de moi. Il ferait bien de rester chez eux au cas où le ravisseur demande une rançon.

\- Ils ne peuvent pas rester chez eux, tout leur rappel leur enfant. C'est trop dur pour eux, je suis sûr qu'ils doivent dormir chez des amis.

\- Comment tu peux savoir ça ?

\- Cours de psychologie, le comportement humain.

Il me regard, se demandant ce que je racontais encore. Et j'observe ce couple si soudé et si anéantie à l'idée de ne plus revoir leur petit trésors. Mon cœur se serre de plus en plus en les regardant. Je me tiens toujours dans l'embrasure de la porte. Je dois faire quelque chose, mais quoi ? Je l'ai vue en rêve ça doit bien avoir un rapport. J'entends la femme murmurer « seigneur, je vous en supplie, ramener mon enfant en un seul morceau, je vous en conjure » tout en toucher un pendentif en forme de croix autour du coup. Cette vision finit par me rendre plus déterminer. Je retourne dans le bureau, sous le regard méduser de Kensei, et cherche le dossier, il s'approche.

\- Qu'est que tu fais Séfir ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- Où est le dossier de cette affaire ? J'aimerai voir les preuves, les indices.

\- Euh …. je n'ai pas le droit de te …..

\- Je l'ai vu Kensei, le coupais-je avant qu'il ne termine. J'ai vu cette fille dans un cauchemars il y a quelques semaines, je l'ai même vu avant mon accident, alors que je ne l'avais jamais vu avant mon rêve sur elle. Je l'ai vu comme je te vois. Ça doit signifier quelque chose, c'était peut être un rêve prémonitoire et je n'y ai pas prêté attention.

\- Comment ça tu l'as vu dans un rêve ?

\- Tu comprends pas je l'ai réellement vu ….. Kensei, je ne plaisante pas, tu peux l'appeler comme tu veux, je m'en fous mais je l'ai vu.

\- Et qu'est ce qu'il se passait ?

\- Elle se faisait poursuivre par des gens ….. elle pleurait et voulait voir ces parents, j'avais essayé de les empêcher de la prendre mais je n'avais pas réussis j'étais bloqué.

\- Comment ça ?

\- On me retenait au sol, le type sur moi avait sortis un couteau …. il avait voulu me …..

\- Bizarre, ça ne s'est pas passé exactement comme ça mais quelques trucs correspondent, son oncle a été tué le jour de son enlèvement, avec un poignard. il gardait la petite quand ça s'est produit. Ils étaient sortis en ville pour acheter quelques courses.

J'assimile les informations, donc même si ça ne s'était pas passé comme dans mon rêve il y avait des similitudes. C'était bizarre, c'est comme s'il y avait un lien entre la petite et moi.

\- Je penses qu'il est déjà trop tard, soit elle est morte soit ils ont quitté le pays …. dit-il au bout d'un moment.

Je le regards, je vois qu'il essaye de me résonner, il a perdu espoir de retrouver la petite. Mais je sens qu'elle est encore en vie. La photo, j'ai eut un flash en la touchant. Je me baisse pour récupérer l'image, si c'est cet objet qui est la clés de cette histoire, autant tout essayer. Des sensations étranges m'envahissent le corps et je vois dans ma tête la petites fille comme si elle était devant moi.

\- Elle est toujours en vie …. lancé-je d'une voix soulager.

\- Hein ? Comment tu peux ….

\- Elle pleure …. Elle a peur …. Elle a froid ….

Il ne dit plus rien, mais je sais qu'il m'observe et qu'il analyse chaque parole que je dis. Je me dirige vers la carte.

\- S'il te plaît petites, donne moi des informations sur la pièce dans laquelle tu es... comme si elle m'avait entendu elle tourne la tête et je vois la pièce qu'elle voit de ses propres yeux.

J'observe la carte et ferme les yeux de temps en temps pour revoir la pièce dans ma tête. On dirait un entrepôt mais il y en a plein, comment savoir lequel est le bon.

\- Avez vous fait tout les entrepôt de la ville ? Demandé-je

\- Oui ceux en bordure de Karakura, même ceux des banlieue, répond-il.

\- Serai-t-elle plutôt sous terre, non elle est dans une pièce qui fait penser à un entrepôt. Je sens une légère brise.

Quand la brise se fait ressentir, je respire à plein poumon et je sens une odeur bizarre. Mais oui une odeur pareil ne peut être que là bas.

\- Elle est au port de Karakura, affirme-je.

\- Mais on a déjà fait un tour au port.

\- Mais elle y est maintenant, c'est le moment de foncer. Les parents du ravisseur avaient une entreprise là bas mais elle a coulé et il se cache là bas, expliquais-je tout en lui montrant la page où j'avais lu ça.

\- C'était sous mes yeux depuis le début.

\- C'est ça quand on dort que 2 h par jour.

\- Je réunis mes hommes et j'y vais, dit-il en prenant sa veste. Merci Séfir, grâce à toi on va la retrouver. Attend moi à l'appartement on fêtera ça.

\- Alors là non, je viens avec toi et c'est non négociable.

\- Il en est hors de question, commence-t-il par hausser la voix. C'est trop dangereux ! Tu pourrai te faire tuer là, c'est pas un jeux !

\- Je sais et toi tu risques ta vie tout les jours ! Haussé-je le ton aussi.

\- Oui mais c'est mon job, et toi tu n'es pas flic tu es un civils rien de plus !

\- Je veux juste suivre cette histoire jusqu'à la fin !

\- Je comprends ton envie d'aider cette fille et de voir comment ça se finis, mais laisse moi faire, tu m'as déjà bien aider à trouver leur emplacement.

\- Je n'en démordrait pas Muguruma Kensei ! S'il te plaît Kensei laisse moi t'accompagner, le temps que l'on passe à discuter de ça, c'est du temps gagné pour qu'ils puissent s'enfuir.

Il voyait à mes yeux que j'étais déterminé. Et que j'avais capté son attention en utilisant son nom et son prénom. Je l'appelais de cette façon que quand je savais qu'il allait rester buter. Il soupire plusieurs fois pour calmer ces nerfs et ouvre la bouche :

\- D'accord, je veux bien te laisse m'accompagner mais tu as intérêt à rester sagement dans la voiture durant l'intervention.

\- D'accord je resterai dedans, ne te fait pas de soucis.

Je suis Kensei dehors, il réunit ces hommes et leur explique la manœuvre à suivre, les parents de la fille se sont levé en voyant toute l'agitation. Je m'approche d'eux sous le regard vigilant de Kensei.

Ils me demandent ce qu'il se passe et je leur explique que le capitaine Muguruma avait eut une nouvelle piste et qu'ils allaient intervenir en prenant les soins qu'il s'impose pour accomplir le sauvetage de l'enfant. On part du commissariat pour foncer vers l'entrepôt où devait se trouver la fillette.

* * *

On vient à peine d'arriver que la police met en place le périmètre de sécurité. Comme Kensei me l'avait ordonné plus tôt, je reste dans la voiture. Depuis l'intérieur de la voiture, j'observais les lieu. Comme je le soupçonnais déjà il y a aucun point de vue disponible pour de potentiel sniper pour tirer sur le ravisseur en cas de danger pour la victime. Je serre contre moi la photo, je sens la peur de la petite. Et en fermant les yeux je vois ce qu'elle voit. Donc je sais que celui qui l'a kidnappé, est bien là avec elle. Bien sûr il sait que la police est devant sa porte. Mais bizarrement il ne semble pas si affoler que ça.

J'entends le pitch de Kensei pour lui dire de se rendre sans faire d'histoire. Mais comme on le sait tous, il se laissera pas avoir si facilement. Quel juge voudrait être clément face à un type qui avait enterré le premier et brûlé le second enfant.

* * *

Dehors

Kensei en avait marre, s'il avait été seul il aurai menotté le gars et sauvé la petite en deux secondes. Il reçoit l'appel du mec.

\- Capitaine Muguruma, lâchez la petite et il vous sera fait aucun mal.

\- Je relâcherai la petite qu'à une seul conditions ! Crache-t-il.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Que vous m'amenez un adolescent qui répond au nom de Séfir !

Kensei est tellement surpris par cette conditions, pourquoi veut-il Séfir ? Il regarde son ami dans la voiture. Il arrive à capter son regard, tout en réfléchissant, c'était trop dangereux. Il ne voulait pas que Séfir y aille.

Séfir, de son coté a sentis le regard de Kensei sur lui et il a immédiatement tourné la tête dans sa direction. Il le voyait entrain de négocier certainement. Mais en plongeant son regards dans celui de son ami, il voit différente émotion comme l'inquiétude, l'incompréhension, la détermination, l'angoisse. Séfir n'arrive pas à tout déceler et comprendre pourquoi il voit ça. Si seulement il pouvait entendre ce que disait Kensei et le ravisseur.

\- C'est un marché plutôt équitable, Séfir contre la fillette !

\- Va te faire f...

\- Kensei, si je peux me permettre, on devrait faire l'échange. Une petite fille contre un adolescent. La petite a encore l'avenir devant elle, lance son coéquipier.

\- Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis Fujitaka ? S'emporte Kensei

\- Il sera toujours plus facile d'intervenir pour sauver Séfir que la petite. Et puis il sait ce défendre ton protégé.

\- Il est hors de question que je le laisse prendre de telle risque ! Crie-t-il

\- Et si on demandait au principale intéressé.

Kensei tourne la tête et voit que Séfir arrive vers eux. « Il ne manquait plus que ça ! » pense-t-il en soupirant.

\- Que se passe-t-il Kensei ? Pourquoi t'emportes-tu comme ça ?

\- Parce que …..

\- En faite, notre cible demande d'échanger la petite contre toi ! Lance Fujitaka, voyant que Kensei n'arriverai pas à le dire.

\- Et il est hors de question que tu y ailles !

\- Kensei, il n'y a pas à hésité ! Ma vie contre celle de la petite ! Si ça peut la sauver, je suis prêt à y aller.

\- Mais tu ne réalise pas que c'est dange...

\- Dangereux ? Si, mais la vie d'une enfant vaut plus que la mienne !

Kensei reste bouche bée devant la dernière phrase de Séfir. Ce dernier avait déjà le sens du sacrifice. Kensei se demandait si Séfir considérait sa vie sans importance. Il allait répliquer mais il ne voyait plus Séfir devant lui. Il était déjà entrain de partir vers l'entrepôt. Kensei le rattrape, il voulait le faire changer d'avis. Mais il se résigne au dernier moment, il laissera ses sens à l'affût. Kensei et son coéquipier expliquant la marche à suivre. Et Kensei lance un dernier regards à Séfir, puis il le laisse aller dans l'entrepôt. Ils avaient déjà prévenu le ravisseurs qu'ils avaient accepté l'échange.

* * *

Séfir rentre dans le bâtiment et il se dirige vers la pièce où il sent la présence de la petite. Arrivé dans la pièce, le ravisseur sourie, tendis que Séfir s'approche de la petite avec une aura Bienveillante et lumineuse. Le petite se sent un peu plus en sécurité avec Séfir dans la pièce. Il prend la fille dans ses bras pour la rassurer. Puis il relève la tête.

\- Pourquoi faites vous ça ?

\- Pour le plaisir de tuer ! Lance-t-il un sourire de psychopathe au lèvre.

\- Maintenant que vous m'avez, la petite peut partir.

\- Oui effectivement c'était le deal, mais cependant si je veux que tu te rendes sans faire d'histoire, je vais la garder pour faire pression.

\- Relâchez là et je vous promets que je ne ferai rien.

\- Qui me dit que ton pote … ce Muguruma va rester sagement dehors lorsque j'aurai laissé partir la petite.

Séfir se dit que pour une crapule, il sait réfléchir. Il suit le mec dans une salle au fond du bâtiment. Quand il ferme la porte, plus aucun bruit ne passe « Je vois une pièce insonorisé » pense Séfir. La petite était accrochée à Séfir, elle ne voulait pas le lâcher. Dans cette pièce où aucun son ne pouvait passer, Séfir se dit que si des coups de feu devait être tirer, personne n'entendrai. Il a dû enfermer les enfants dans une pièces comme ça, se dit Séfir.

\- J'aurai une question à vous poser, Pourquoi faire l'échange avec moi ? je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'important, même si donner ma vie pour en sauver une autre c'est le meilleurs des actes que je puisses faire.

\- Car une personne m'a payé pour te tuer ! Et il m'a dit que si je me servais de la petite comme appât, ça marcherai à coup sur.

Les yeux de Séfir s'écarquille de surprise. « Quelqu'un veut ma mort ? Mais pourquoi ? ». Il n'arrive pas à trouver les raisons. Pour l'heure ce n'était pas le soucis. Le ravisseur pointe un flingue sur Séfir, puis sur la petite. Il n'arrive pas à se décider qui meurt en premier. Séfir doit trouver une solution pour la sortir de là. D'après ce que Kensei lui avait dit, ils interviendront d'ici 20 min.

Tout se passe très vite, le ravisseurs a choisis sa cible et tire. Séfir se met en mouvement, il désarme le gars et l'envoie valsé. « J'ai réussis ! » pense Séfir avant de poser un genoux à terre en tirant une grimace de douleur. Il porte la main à son coté droit, le sang coulait abondamment. La petite s'approche de Séfir, en larme, et elle essaye de l'aider, mais n'y arrive pas. Séfir s'aide du mur pour marcher et ouvre la porte.

\- Petite …. essaye-t-il d'articuler essoufflé et souffrant. Va …..va chercher les policiers dehors, je ne …... je ne pense pas arrivé là bas.

\- Oui je vais chercher de l'aide, ne bougez pas ! Exclame-t-elle d'une voix triste.

Elle se met à courir pour sortir vite chercher de l'aide dehors. Tendis que Séfir tousse du sang, et il se dit qu'il avait réussis à sauver la vie de la petite, il était heureux. Il tombe en avant.

* * *

Dehors, Kensei en avait marre, il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur. Il voulait intervenir, mais on lui persuada d'attendre. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. D'un coup il ressent un sensations bizarre. Il se tourne vers l'entrepôt, le vent souffle, ses cheveux bougent, et l'odeur marin remplit ses poumons. Lorsqu'il se retourne, il murmure un « Séfir ». Et il voit une petite courir vers lui. Elle a des goûtes de sang sur ses vêtements. Il craint le pire, il sent depuis un moment que quelque chose ne va pas avec Séfir. Même en usant de ses pouvoirs de shinigami, il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'il se passe, mais une chose est sûr il a du mal à sentir la présence de Séfir. Pourtant depuis sa rencontre avec ce gamin, disons-le étrange, il avait toujours su savoir où il se trouvait. Il ressentait tout le temps sa présence. Mais là, elle était faible. Depuis quelques jours il avait eut du mal à la sentir, mais il était toujours au même endroit. La petite arrive vers eux, et il se dirige vers elle. Elle crie et pleure.

\- S'il vous plaît, aidez moi ! Crie-t-elle à bout de souffle. Le jeune homme... il est blessé. Il est dans la pièce du fond.

Kensei n'attend pas plus et il fonce, suivis bientôt par une parti de ses hommes, l'autre reste là avec la petite. Kensei est trop rapide pour que ses hommes puissent le suivre. Lorsqu'il arrive dans la pièce il voit Séfir allonger au sol et le ravisseur un pied sur lui et le pistolet diriger vers lui. Kensei ne réfléchit pas, en un instant il se retrouve au près de Séfir et propulse le gars loin de lui. Il allait le cogner une nouvel fois mais la voix de Séfir, qui était de plus en plus faible, le ramène à la raison. Ses hommes arrive au même moment, Kensei transporte Séfir jusqu'à une ambulance, il ne se soucie même pas du gars, ni de ses hommes, et personne ne voulait l'approcher, l'aura menaçante qui se dégage de lui, impressionne tout le monde. Il arrive à l'ambulance et monte dans la voiture, même la petite monte, et ils se dirigent vers l'hôpital.

* * *

Le gars a eut le temps de sortir par derrière le bâtiment. Les policiers présent se lancent à sa poursuite mais ils le trouvèrent pas. Le mec tourne dans une ruelle sombre.

\- Alors comme ça tu as échoué, lance une voix derrière lui.

\- Je suis désolé, mais l'ado va y rester et ….

\- Non, il va guérir car Kensei l'a transporté à temps et dans le pire des cas, il a un ami qui peut le soigné en 2s.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- C'est ça quand on refile le salle boulot à des incapables. Pourtant je t'avais mâché le travail. Tu es prêt à recevoir ton châtiment avec dignité.

\- Non, ne faites pas ça ! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh !

Le mec crie de douleur, sous le feu du châtiment qu'il subissait. Il brûlait aussi bien de l'extérieur que de l'intérieur. Son corps fut bientôt cramé. Il tombe au sol. Et le feux s'éteint. L'homme qui venait de brûler son « employé », grâce à son pouvoir, s'essuie la main. Puis il part dans son coin, un sourire de psychopathe sur le visage, il ne l'a pas tué aujourd'hui, mais ça viendra dans pas longtemps...

À suivre

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre 4 vous aura plu, j'ai encore un autre chapitre à corriger, il doit y avoir encore des fautes je pense.

Pauvre Séfir qui voit moins de choses violées, et qui est perdu face à la capacité de Séfir, alors qu'il prenait pour un fou.

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire


	6. Chapitre 5 : Doutes et révélations

Bonjour, je viens de finir de corriger le chapitre 5, en espérant que celui-ci va vous plaire.

N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis.

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Doutes et révélation

Kensei attend dans une salle, il trouve qu'ils en mettent du temps pour opérer Séfir. Les amis de ce dernier ont appris la nouvel, et ils vont arriver dans pas longtemps. Kensei est avec la petite, elle est resté à côté de lui malgré son aura inquiétante. Elle essaie de se rapprocher de lui.

\- Il va s'en sortir monsieur !

\- Comment tu le sais ... essaie-t-il de dire de la voix la moins dure possible.

\- Je le sais, il ne peut pas mourir, les gentils l'emportent toujours.

\- Haha si seulement ça pouvait être vrai ...

\- Yuri ! Ma chérie ! Crie une femme.

\- Maman !

Elle court vers ses parents qui venaient d'arriver. Ses parents la serrent fort, puis ils regardent leur fille, soulagé de la retrouver vivante. La mère dit à leur fille qu'ils rentrent, et aller dire à Kensei merci, mais la fille parle avant.

\- Laisse moi rester maman, s'il te plaît ? Demande-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu rester ici ma chérie ?

\- Je veux revoir celui qui m'a sauvé, dit-elle en tournant la tête vers la porte qui mener au bloc, il est depuis longtemps là bas.

\- Faisons ce qu'elle demande ! Exclame le mari.

\- Oui, nous allons rester.

Ils restent là, les amis de Séfir viennent d'arriver. Un médecin arrive du couloir qui mène à la salle d'opération, tout le monde se lève et se dirige vers lui.

\- Nous avons réussis à retirer la balle, mais il y a eut des complications ensuite, dit-il d'un trait. Ne vous inquiétez pas nous avons réussis à arrêter l'hémorragie et nous avons pu suturer.

\- Nous pouvons le voir ? Demande Julie.

\- Oui, mais pas longtemps, il doit récupérer.

Sur ces mots le docteur se retire, et les personnes présentes vont voir Séfir qui vient à peine de sortir de son anesthésie.

\- Bonjour tout le monde, dit-il d'une voix endormie.

\- Tu as faillit y passer mon pote ! Lance Maxime en passant un bras autour de Julie, ce qui étire un sourire chez le blessé.

\- Je vous l'avais dit, les gentils ne meurent pas ! Exclame la petite.

\- C'est vrai qu'à force, je me demande si tu n'es pas immortel !

\- Dit pas de bêtise … personne n'est immortel.

\- Merci monsieur ! Pour être venu me sauver ! Dit-elle

\- De rien, merci à toi d'avoir réussis à aller chercher les flics à temps.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas petite, Séfir ne peut pas s'empêcher de sauver la veuve et l'orphelin, lance Julie.

Après quelques minutes, voyant que Séfir était fatigué, ils quittent tous la pièce sauf Kensei. Il regarde son ami lutter contre la fatigue. Il voulait parler mais n'en trouvait pas la force. Donc il ouvre la porte et entend Séfir souffler un « Merci Kensei! » faiblement. Il se retourne mais le voit dormir.

* * *

Kensei avait parler à son supérieurs et il avait accepter sa demande. Il se dirige vers l'hôpital, quand il arrive, il croise Love et Rose. Love a une coupe afro en forme d'étoile, il porte des lunette de soleil. Rose a de long cheveux blond, les yeux bleu et il porte une tenue de soirée. Il s'approche de ses amis.

\- Alors comment se porte notre amis ? Demande Love.

\- Ça va, il se rétablit lentement, je venais lui annoncer la nouvel.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il sera content, lance Rose. Et puis ce sera sympa cette petite sortit.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient tranquillement, un médecin entre dans la chambre de Séfir. L'adolescent grimace de douleur, et le médecin s'approche. Il administre une substance qui devrait calmer sa douleur. Mais bizarrement quand le médecin s'approche, Séfir sent un frissons dans son dos. Il se sent mal à l'aise. Une fois le liquide dans ses veines, il est pris de somnolences. Séfir vit au dernier moment le sourire de l'individue, un sourire qui s'étire au file des secondes où le produit faisait effet. Séfir s'endort et le médecin rigole dans sa barbe. Des ondes d'énergies émanent de Séfir, mais la personne dans la pièce ne sentait pas ces ondes. Ces ondes, seul les personnes proches de Séfir pouvait les sentir. C'était un peu comme un appel à l'aide. Elle se mette en marche que quand Séfir est en danger et qu'il n'a aucun moyen de se défendre lui même.

Dehors Kensei, Love et Rose discutent encore, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qui se passe. Une bourrasque de vent vient voler vers eux. Kensei entend une voix porté par le vent, soufflant un « Séfir ! », il l'entend plusieurs fois dans sa tête. Il décide d'écouter la voix et de se concentrer, il sentait l'onde d'alerte de Séfir. Il entend une autre voix mais elle était porté par l'onde, « Kensei ! » supplie-t-elle, cette voix qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille. Il ne réfléchit pas et cours pour entrée dans le bâtiment et se dirige vers la chambre.

\- Kensei, qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? Attend nous ! Crie Rose.

\- Nous devons nous dépêcher, il y a un problème avec Séfir !

Les regards de Rose et Love se croisèrent et ils comprirent de suite la situation. Ils suivent Kensei, ce dernier ouvre la porte à la volé, et voit un gars étouffer Séfir avec un cousin. Ce dernier se débattant légèrement. Une veine apparue sur le front de Kensei, il lâche un « enfoiré ! » avec force et il fonce sur le gars. Le corps de Séfir arrête de se débattre et il reprit une respiration régulière. Love et Rose arrête Kensei, qu'il savait capable de sérieusement blesser le gars à mort.

Le ravisseurs fût amené par des policiers, tendis que Kensei reste là, à attendre qu'il se réveille.

\- Ça fait deux fois qu'on essaie de le tuer, et je suis juste à côté, lance Kensei ne supportant pas le silence.

\- Tu penses que quelqu'un en a après lui ? Demande Love

\- Je ne sais pas …. soupire-t-il.

\- Je comprends, avec ce que tu nous as raconté sur l'échange. Il y a de quoi se poser la question, exprime Rose

\- En plus, le corps du gars qui avait demandé l'échange, a été retrouvé mais il était complètement cramé, lâche Kensei. Trop de coïncidence, c'est comme si une personne ne voulait pas qu'il parle.

\- Tu ne peux pas protéger Séfir et mener l'enquête. Nous allons tous t'aider ! Exclame Rose d'un ton théâtrale.

\- Merci !

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas je sais me défendre, lâche la voix endormis de Séfir.

Ils se retournent tout les trois vers l'endormis, qui bougeait légèrement. Ils étaient surpris, des infirmières avait dit qu'il ne se réveillerait certainement pas avant 1 heure ou 2. Mais on voyait que son corps luttait contre la substance. Mais c'était peine perdu, il se rendort après quelques minutes.

\- Dites moi ? L'un de vous pourrez rester ici ? je souhaite aller vérifier un truc !

\- D'accord, nous allons resté ici pour veiller sur notre amis. Mais prévient les autres au cas où.

\- Je le ferai.

Il disparu de la pièce et s'envola une fois dehors. Tendis que Love et Rose reste pour surveiller et protéger Séfir.

* * *

Kensei arrive vers sa destination, le trajet ne lui prend que quelques minutes, il se pose au sol, et observe les alentours. Il se retrouve devant un temples qui étaient en retrait de la ville. Certains croyants viennent ici pour prier, mais à cette heure, personne ne se trouve à proximité du lieu. Le temple est encore bien entretenu, il est d'une couleur blanche, on dirait presque qu'il n'a jamais subit les épreuves du temps tellement il est magnifique et qu'il n'avait aucune marque d'usure. Kensei ne sait pas trop pourquoi son instinct l'a poussé à venir en ces lieu. Il n'est pas croyant donc il ne viendrait pas ici pour prier. Mais il pense que c'est ici qu'il trouvera des réponses. Deux hommes arrivent des airs et se place de chaque coté de Kensei.

\- Merci d'être venu, Urahara et Shinji !

\- Pourquoi tu nous fais venir ici Kensei ? Demande Shinji, j'espère que tu ne t'es pas mis à croire en un dieu.

\- Voyons laisse le parler ! S'exclame Urahara avec un large sourire et en s'éventant.

Urahara a des cheveux blonds, encadrant chaque coté de son visage et tombant entre ses deux yeux gris. Il porte un haut et un pantalon vert, une veste marron avec des petits losange blancs en bas de la veste, et des sandales. Il porte également un chapeau rayer vert et blanc. Il a une canne dans une main et un éventail dans l'autre.

\- Je suis venu ici pour chercher des réponses ! Commence-t-il à s'emporter.

\- Des réponses ? Répète Urahara dont son ton est devenu plus sérieux.

\- Oui, il se passe trop de chose avec Séfir en ce moment que je me pose des questions sur lui mais aussi sur ce qui lui arrive !

\- Comment ça ? Explique nous, demande Shinji.

\- Je vous avais parlé de l'échange sur l'affaire que je menais, et mon étonnement sur l'échange avec Séfir.

\- Oui et c'était fondé ! Affirme Urahara.

\- On a encore tenté de le tuer tout à l'heure ! J'ai réussis à intervenir et heureusement que Love et Rose m'ont arrêté sinon j'allais tué moi même le gars.

\- Et tu l'a laissé seul ? Interroge Shinji.

\- Non, Love et Rose veillent sur lui. Mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas une coïncidence.

\- En effet, il est pris pour cible deux fois en peu de temps, ce n'est pas une coïncidence, avance Urahara.

\- C'est ce que je me dis, et je me demande si ce qu'il se passe avec Séfir n'a pas un rapport. Il a des sortes de visions, essaie d'expliquer Kensei. Et je peux vous affirmer qu'à chaque fois qu'il m'a dit avoir vu quelque chose, ça c'est avéré être vrai …

\- Tu veux dire qu'il aurai un don de voyance ? Demande Shinji étonné.

\- Je ne sais pas trop ce que c'est. Au début je le prenais pour un fou, mais à chaque fois ce qu'il a prédis, est arrivé. Il a fait aussi des cauchemars semble-t-il, se retrouvant dans la peau des victimes de l'enquête que je menais.

\- C'est étrange comme capacité, lance Urahara.

\- C'est d'ailleurs lui qui m'a permis de trouver la planque, grâce à son don. Il a expliqué ce truc par un lien qui unissait la victime à lui.

\- Ça a dû être dur pour lui, exprime Urahara. Mais ça nous explique pas pourquoi des informations se trouveraient ici.

\- Je me suis souvenu que sa mère venait ici de temps en temps. Donc je me dis que j'aurai des réponses en venant ici. D'ailleurs c'est peut être elle que j'ai entendu quand Séfir était en danger.

Kensei explique ce qu'il s'était passé avant qu'il n'intervienne, les voix, les ondes d'alertes de Séfir. Shinji et Urahara comprirent vite les inquiétudes et les interrogations de leur ami. Ils entrent dans le bâtiment. Ils restent sur leur garde. Shinji et Urahara se retournent de temps à autre pour vérifier que tout va bien. Kensei s'avance au milieu de la grande salle, et il s'arrête sentant clairement quelque chose, il porte la mains à sa poche. Des hollows apparaissent, Kensei sort un petit couteau de sa poche, Urahara sort sa lame de sa canne, et Shinji fait apparaître son sabre. Les hollows présent ne font pas le poids face au trois hommes, qui étaientt fort et habile avec leurs armes. Ils n'avaient même pas besoin de dévoiler leur force.

Il ne faut que quelques minutes pour que le combat soit terminé. Et la pièce retrouve sa sérénité, un vent violent traverse la pièce et des petits scintillements est dirigé par le vent et se rassemble au dessus de l'autel où la lumière traverse les vitraux et illumine l'autel. Les scintillements prenne la forme d'une femme que Kensei reconnu aussi tôt.

\- Vous ? Dit-il étonné de la voir.

\- Comment vous portez-vous Muguruma Kensei.

Là, on peut dire qu'il était vraiment abasourdis, il en croyait pas ses yeux. Les amis de Kensei s'approche de lui et l'interroge sur l'identité de cette femme.

\- C'est la mère de Séfir !

\- Sérieusement ? Lance Shinji qui n'y croyait pas.

\- Bonjour madame ! S'exclame Urahara en retirant son chapeau. Je suis Kisuke Urahara et voici Shinji Hirako.

\- Je sais qui vous êtes, lance-t-elle de sa voix douce. Et je sais pourquoi vous êtes là ! Je savais que tes pas t'emmèneraient en ces lieux, et donc jusqu'à moi.

\- Elle a l'air flippante la nana, chuchote Shinji à ses amis.

\- C'est vous que j'ai entendu lorsque que Séfir était en danger ?

\- Oui, je me devais de te faire réagir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

\- Donc vous veillez encore sur votre fils.

\- Pas exactement, seulement une partie de moi subsiste encore dans ce monde.

\- Je vois, commence Urahara, mais pouvez-vous nous dire ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Oui mais malheureusement, je ne peux pas tous vous révéler. Je peux juste enlever les doutes de votre amis Kensei que vous partagez actuellement.

Kensei et ses amis se regardent et comme un accord c'est Kensei qui posera les question.

\- Que se passe-t-il avec Séfir ?

\- Ses pouvoirs se manifestent, bien que pour l'instant on ne peut parler que de don instinctif.

\- Ses pouvoirs ?

\- Euh je suis désolé, je vous ai mentis de mon vivant. Séfir a bel et bien des capacités. Et on cherche à le tuer avant que cela ne se produise.

\- Donc on cherche bien à le tuer.

\- Vous devez savoir Kensei, que vous êtes l'une des rares personnes à pouvoir détecter Séfir.

\- Que voulez vous dire ?

\- Je vais vous expliquer, vous avez toujours pu trouver Séfir et ressentir sa présence, n'est ce pas ?

\- Oui, en effet.

\- En faite, seul les personnes proches de Séfir peuvent sentir sa présence et savoir où il se trouve exactement. Tout comme sentir quand il est en danger. Mais faites attention, car votre lien s'est développé et à beaucoup évolué avec le temps. Ce qui vous a permis de pouvoir avoir cette capacité. Mais vous avez commencé à avoir des doutes sur lui ce qui vous a légèrement éloigné, ce don qui vous permet de sentir sa présence, c'est affaiblis.

\- C'est une lame à double tranchant cette capacité là, exprime Urahara. Car si Kensei s'éloigne de Séfir il ne sentira plus la présence de ce dernier et il ne saura pas s'il se trouve en danger.

\- Oui, mais ne vous en faites pas pour ça. Celui qui cherche à l'éliminer ne peut pas savoir où il est. Mais je le sens de plus en plus proche. Méfiez-vous, ne baissez pas votre garde. Lors de mon vivant, il avait peur de la puissance que renfermer Kensei. Mais là je me demande si ce sera suffisant pour le maintenir à l'écart.

\- Les amis de Séfir, ainsi que nous autres, pouvons aussi avoir cette capacité qu'à Kensei ? Demande Shinji.

\- Oui, pour les camarades de Séfir, ça n'a pas dû les interpeller. Mais ils en sont capables. Après, vous aussi mais il est moins puissant que celui de Kensei, car vous n'avez pas développé de réel lien avec Séfir.

\- Kensei le connaît depuis longtemps, c'est pour ça. Et puis ils se sont vite entendu, affirme Shinji.

\- Je n'ai pas pu défendre mon fils …. dit-elle d'une voix triste, elle regarde derrière elle. Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps.

\- Comment ça ? Interroge Kensei.

\- Je ne peux rentrer dans les détails. Mais sachez ceci, un jour viendra où Séfir sera le sauveur des mondes. Protégez le ! Le destin de votre monde et de bien d'autre sont entre vos mains et les siennes.

Ça voix devient de plus en plus lointaine tout en disparaissant. Kensei essaie de la retenir pour avoir plus d'information, mais sans succès. Il regarde l'endroit où se trouvait la mère de Séfir plus tôt. Il réfléchit à ses paroles.

\- À mon avis, elle ne pouvait pas nous accorder plus de temps, car si quelqu'un en à après Séfir, et vu le comité d'accueil de ce lieu, il s'attendait à ce qu'on vienne la trouver ici.

\- Urahara, tu penses réellement que les hollows n'étaient pas ici par hasard ? Demande Kensei.

\- Oui à mon avis, nous n'aurons plus de nouvelle d'elle, sauf si elle en juge nécessaire.

\- Il va falloir que l'on soit tous proche de Séfir ? Interroge Shinji

\- On doit en aucun cas changer notre attitude envers Séfir, sinon il pourrait remarquer qu'on lui cache des trucs. J'ai remarqué qu'il avait un sens de l'observation qui se développe de jour en jour.

\- Que doit-on faire alors Urahara ? Questionne Kensei.

\- On ne change rien, continuons de faire comme si de rien n'était mais ouvrons l'œil. À l'époque, celui qui voulait tuer Séfir, avait peur de la puissance Kensei, ce qui a permis de le faire rester à l'écart.

\- Mais pourquoi moi ?

\- Sûrement tes pouvoirs de Vizard, ou alors n'avait-il peut être même pas la puissance d'un capitaine de division et du coup nous étions tous trop fort pour lui. Cela étant dis, maintenant il a certainement notre niveau, vu qu'il s'approche de plus en plus de Séfir alors que Kensei est présent.

\- C'est vrai, que c'est dernier jour il lui arrive plein de truc à Séfir, et je pense que malheureusement, c'est pas près de s'arrêter. Lance Shinji.

\- Kensei, repris Urahara, tu vis avec lui, et par conséquent le plus à même de pouvoir le protéger quotidiennement. Si j'ai bien déchiffré les dernières paroles, Séfir nous sauvera tous.

\- T'inquiète pas, c'était mon intention depuis le début ! Réplique Kensei avec force et en frappant ses poings.

Kensei, Urahara et Shinji se séparèrent. Shinji rentre informer ses amis de sa découverte et Urahara fit pareil de son coté. Kensei se dirige vers l'hôpital pour décharger Rose et Love de leur fonction, et leur expliquer la situation.

* * *

À l'hôpital.

il se réveille et il remarque deux invités dans la pièce qu'il avait eut l'occasion de connaître. Il trouve qu'ils étaient tous marrant dans la bande à Kensei. Il avait de la chance, il se retrouve avec les plus calmes.

\- Tiens notre amis est réveillé Love, alors comment tu te sens ?

\- Bien, ça fait un moment que je vous ai pas vu, encore entrain d'écrire des compositions ?

\- Tu sait ce que c'est le boulot.

\- T'inquiète pas avec Kensei que je vois quasiment pas avec le siens, je ne risquerai pas de vous blâmer.

\- J'ai toujours voulu savoir comment c'était de vivre avec un type aussi dure et ronchon que Kensei. Mais si tu le vois pas, temps mieux car sa stupidité pourrait déteindre sur toi.

\- Mais non il est pas stupide, il manque juste de délicatesse de temps en temps. Faut juste savoir comment le prendre, rigola-t-il de bon cœur.

Ils se mirent aussi à rire, et ils s'arrêtent quand Kensei arrive dans le couloir. Il demande à Rose et Love de venir pour discuter de quelque chose. Il ne porte aucun regard pour Séfir, les deux amis suivent Kensei dans le couloir, après avoir pris congés avec Séfir. Ce dernier reste calme dans cette chambre. Il observe les expressions des trois hommes dehors. D'après ce qu'il pouvait voir de son lit, c'était que la nouvel les laissait bouche bée. Il se demande ce qui peut bien les mettre dans cette état. Même si sa curiosité grandissante voulait posé la question à Kensei dés qu'il rentrera dans la pièce. Séfir se résonne en se disant que ce n'était pas ses affaires, mais il n'y arrive pas.

Kensei rentre dans la pièce après avoir expliqué et salué ses amis. Il sent le regard de Séfir posé sur lui. Il allait lui fournir des informations qu'il pensait crédible s'il pose la question.

\- Salut Kensei, tu en tires une tête ! On dirai que tu as vu un mort ! Plaisante Séfir.

\- Désolé, dit-il en détournant son regard sur la fenêtre.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Kensei ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demande la voix inquiète de Séfir.

\- Non ça va …. soupire-t-il.

Il respire lentement et décide de parler de ce qu'il avait prévu de dire avant d'aller au temple.

\- Séfir ? J'ai une bonne nouvel à t'annoncer ! Exclame-t-il, j'ai réussis à prendre des congés pour les vacance d'été !

\- Sérieusement ? Lance Séfir.

\- Oui, en va tous à la plage !

Séfir ne croyait pas ce qu'il entendait. Kensei a des congés et en plus ils vont aller à la plage. Il était content de pouvoir aller se détendre à la plage. Et il pourrai enfin discuter avec Kensei, et avoir du temps entre amis. Mais une question lui trottait dans la tête.

\- Kensei, je peux te poser une question ?

\- Hum

\- Qu'est ce que tu as dis à Love et Rose pour qu'ils aient une tête pareil ? Et qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé avant de venir ? Je te sens préoccupé.

\- Kensei soupire et il se dirige vers la fenêtre de la chambre, regardant dehors pour essayer d'éviter le regard de Séfir et de trouver une réponse potable.

\- Je devrais peut être pas t'en parler, souffla-t-il après un moment de réflexion. Mais j'ai invité tout le monde à venir pour les vacances et il se pourrait bien qu'ils te préparent quelque chose.

\- Je crains le pire.

Ils discutent encore quelques minutes avant que Kensei ne parte.

* * *

C'était le jour où ils partent à la plage. Séfir est déjà prêt à partir, et il ne peut plus rester en place, ce qui exaspéra Kensei de le voir s'agiter comme ça. Ils devaient rejoindre les autres sur place. Arriver là bas, ils déballent leur chargement. Ils allaient passer un séjour ici. Il retrouve les amis de Kensei, il y avait Love et Rose, ainsi que Lisa et Mashiro. Lisa a les cheveux court et brun, elle porte des lunettes. Mashiro a les cheveux court et vert, et elle porte des verres sur ces cheveux. Quand Séfir voit Mashiro, il comprend très vite que se détendre tombe à l'eau.

\- Kensei tu es en retard, pourquoi tu as pris temps de temps ! Dis, dis pourquoi ? lance Mashiro en s'approchant de Kensei.

\- Fiche moi la paix ! S'énerve Kensei.

\- Mais euh …. t'es méchant Kensei, chouine-t-elle en tournant la tête pour bouder.

\- Rien à foutre !

Séfir soupira face à l'attitude de la verte, il comprend l'agacement de Kensei. ils s'installent dans un coin de la plage. Elle est déserte pour l'instant, les vacances venant à peine de commencer, ils seraient tranquille.

Séfir, voyant l'eau, avait déjà envie de plonger. Il ne reste pas en place et après avoir retirer son tee shirt, il plonge dans l'eau. Les autres allèrent aussi se baigner. Séfir se sentait emporté par les vagues, comme si tout les événements qui s'étaient déroulés depuis le début de l'année n'avait jamais existé. Il était bien dans l'eau, sentant une légère brise quand il avait la tête hors de l'eau. Il plonge sous l'eau, et il ouvre les yeux voyants ce qui se trouve sous l'eau, de magnifiques coraux. Il était émerveillé par ce qu'il voyait. Soudain, Séfir voit une aura noir grandissante venir vers lui et envelopper tout le sol. Il met ses bras devant lui, comme réflexe de protection, et il ferme les yeux. Quand il les ouvre, il ne savait pas où il se trouvait. Mais ce qu'il voyait été à coupé le souffle. Il voyait une terre dévaster, des arbres morts, la plus part calcinés, le sol était recouvert de cendre. Il ne sentait plus aucune vie émaner de ce lieu. Il se demande ce qu'il fiche ici, il appel ses amis mais aucune réponse. Il marche dans les centres qui recouvrait le sol. Il voit une ombre au loin, elle s'approche de lui, puis disparaît. Et elle se retrouve derrière Séfir lui tirant le bras. Il force de toutes ses forces pour se retirer de l'emprise de l'ombre, il commence à paniquer.

Tendis que Séfir voyait ça, sa tête s'était cognée contre les coraux, l'assommant et le laissant couler au fond de l'eau. Sur la plage Mashiro se faisait un malin plaisir à faire chier Kensei. Love et Rose arrive vers eux suivit de Lisa.

\- Tu ne peux pas me lâcher ! Lance Kensei à bout de nerf.

\- Mais Kensei... je veux savoir ….. chouine-t-elle encore.

\- La ferme !

\- Et bin c'est le grand amour entre vous on dirait ! Exclame Love.

\- Tu parles, c'est la femme la plus chiante que je connaisse !

\- Elle aime juste te faire tourner en bourrique Kensei, dit Lisa en remontant ses lunettes.

\- Franchement, je ne sais pas comment il fait pour te supporter Kensei ? Séfir mériterait une médaille ! Affirme Love.

\- Tain lâchez moi la grappe !

\- Il est plus sympas avec Séfir, si ça se trouve tu es amoureux de lui, est ce vrai Kensei ? Demande Lisa soudain intéressé par une potentiel histoire entre deux mec. Tu peux nous le dire, on te jugera pas.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu vas t'imaginer, Séfir est un amis compréhensif. Arrête de lire tes yaois !

\- Tien en parlant du loup, il est encore dans l'eau, un vrai petit poisson, dit Rose.

\- Faut le laisser s'amuser, avec ce qu'il va lui tomber dessus, repris Lisa d'un ton sérieux.

Ils tombèrent d'accord sur ce point. Séfir allait subir des épreuves tant que celui qui veut le tuer ne sera pas mort. Kensei sentit quelque chose, et fronça immédiatement les sourcils. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Séfir. Il se lève, sous le regard de ses amis et cherche l'adolescent du regard. Essayant de repérer sa présence. Les vaques s'échouèrent sur la plages. Ses amis s'étaient relevés aussi, sachant qu'il devait se passer quelque chose. Kensei le repère, et il sentit la présence de hollow à proximité. Il les voyait arriver.

\- Kensei, si tu sais où il est, vas y. On s'occupe d'eux ! Lance Rose .

Ils avaient tous sortis leurs sabres. Kensei, en un pas de shunpo, il se retrouve au dessus de l'eau, là où devait se trouver Séfir. Il plonge et va récupérer son corps au fond de l'eau. Quand il arrive sur la plage avec le corps inconscient de Séfir, le combat avec les hollow était déjà finis. Lisa arrive vers eux, elle commence à faire les gestes de premiers secours pour faire sortir l'eau de ses poumons. Séfir crache beaucoup d'eau, et il se met à chuchoter, puis tant un bras dans le vide, il s'accroche aux épaules de Kensei pour reprendre pied sur terre. Séfir voit les regards inquiet autour de lui avant de retomber dans les vapes. Ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel, portant Séfir, ils devaient le laisser se reposer.

* * *

Le lendemain Séfir se réveille dans la chambre, il lui faut du temps pour savoir où il se trouvait. Il essaie de se lever mais il a la tête qui tourne et il retombe sur lit. Il ferme les yeux un instant et la vision de cette terre dévaster lui revient en tête. Il les rouvrit directe. Ses yeux rencontre ceux de Kensei. Il ne peut soutenir son regard beaucoup trop insistant. Il n'aime pas trop quand ce dernier essaie de lire en lui.

\- Tu nous as fait une belle frayeur hier ! Que c'est-il passé ? Demande-t-il.

\- J'ai cru voir quelque chose et j'ai pas fait attention que le manque d'oxygène me montait à la tête.

\- Tu crois que je vais avaler sa, Séfir ?

\- Désolé, Kensei, mais même moi je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé.

Après un moment Kensei quitte la pièce, préférant laisser Séfir se reposer.

Après le séjour à la plage d'une semaine, ils rentrèrent tous chez eux. Le trajet pour rentrer à l'appartement était silencieux. Kensei voyait bien que son amis était préoccupé, mais il ne savais s'il devait le forcer à parler ou attendre qu'ils disent quelque choses. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Séfir soupira et ne pouvant plus supporter le silence, il lance la discutions en tournant la tête vers la vitre.

\- Depuis plusieurs jours, je fais un …. un rêve étrange.

\- Un rêve ?

\- Oui, et c'est quasiment toujours le même, sauf qu'il y a plus de détail. J'ai vu une terre dévasté le jour où tu m'as sortis de l'eau.

\- Pourquoi en parles-tu que maintenant ?

\- Parce que ce silence m'énerve, et puis il partira peut être si j'en parle !

\- Quel genre de détail tu te souviens ? Demande-t-il en regardant le reflet du visage de Séfir sur la vitre.

\- Ensuite j'ai vu des villages en flammes, je n'en ai reconnu aucun, sauf hier …

\- Qu'est-il arrivé hier ? Interroge-t-il en arrêtant la voiture sur sa place attitrer et se retournant vers son passager.

\- Kara …. Karakura brûlé ! Cracha-t-il voulant en finir avec ce cauchemars.

Il n'attend pas de réponse du conducteur et sort du véhicule, se dirigeant vers l'immeuble. Kensei était resté stupéfait, « est ce que cela va vraiment arrivé ? » se demande-t-il. Il rejoint Séfir qui resta muet. En arrivant dans l'appartement, Kensei ose poser une question.

\- Tu penses que c'est une vision et que ça va arriver ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je me suis posé la même question jour après jours, sur la signification de ses rêves changeant. Mais tout porte à croire que non.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Depuis le début, c'est mon instinct qui parle quand je suis sûr d'un truc, mais sur cette question, c'est comme s'il n'y avait rien. Par contre, j'ai pensé à quelque chose ….

\- Quoi ?

\- Mes rêves prémonitoires ne changent pas, et je ne les vois qu'une seule fois en général. Mais celui là change constamment. Donc j'ai pensé que …..

\- Dit !

\- Voilà, en faite je pense que ce rêve me prévient que quelque chose va m'arriver. Le faite que Karakura brûle, veut dire qu'il va se passer quelque chose. Et bizarrement j'ai l'impression que en faite, il m'arrivera quelque chose ! Lance-t-il.

\- Hein ?

\- En faite, Karakura ne va pas brûler mais un événement important va arriver impliquant des morts. Et je sens que ça me concerne, est ce que ça veut dire que cette personne m'aurait trouvé dans un futur proche.

\- De qui tu parles ?

\- Ah oui, j'avais oublié de t'en parler. Ça ne m'était pas revenu en tête quand j'étais à l'hôpital, mais quand j'étais avec la petite dans l'entrepôt. Le ravisseur m'a dit avoir été payé pour me tuer.

\- Mais pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt ! S'emporte Kensei.

\- J'avais oublié.

Kensei le savait déjà que quelqu'un cherchait à s'en prendre à Séfir. Et le rêve de ce denier ne le rassure pas. Il passe un coup de fil à Shinji puis à Urahara pour leur faire part du rêve que Séfir avait eut. Ce dernier avait quitté l'appartement et aller au dojo voir quelqu'un qui pouvait l'aider. Tant que Séfir reste en public il ne risque rien. Mais Kensei restera attentif à tout signe qui pourrait indiquer qu'il se retrouverait en danger.

* * *

Du coté de Séfir.

J'arrive au dojo, je voyais la personne que je voulais voir. J'attends qu'elle soit seul pour m'approcher d'elle. Cette personne était une femme remarquablement forte, personne ne lui arrive à la cheville. Elle avait une peau halée, les cheveux violets coiffée en queue de cheval. Elle a les yeux doré et une poitrine généreuse. En m'approchant, elle me remarque et se tourne vers moi.

\- Ho Séfir, que fais-tu ici ? Il n'y a pas de leçon aujourd'hui ! Lance-t-elle les bras croisés.

\- Salut Yoruichi, en faite je suis venu pour vous parler, répondais-je.

\- Je vois. Je t'écoute.

\- En faite, je voudrais vous demander quelque chose !

\- Et qu'est ce donc ?

\- Entraînez moi ! Exclamais-je avec détermination. S'il vous plaît !

\- Pourquoi veux-tu que je t'entraîne ?

\- J'en ai marre que ce soit Kensei qui vienne m'aider ! Dit-je en me rappelant de ce sentiment d'impuissance. Bien sûr, je lui suis à jamais reconnaissant de m'avoir sortis du pétrin et de m'avoir sauvé ! Mais je veux arrêter de conter sur Kensei ! Je veux pouvoir me défendre par moi même, j'ai déjà des bonnes bases en judo, mais je veux devenir plus fort !

\- Je vois, j'accepte ! Mais je te préviens, je vais être exigeante et mon entraînement n'est pas à la porter du premier venu.

\- Ne vous faites pas de soucis j'y arriverai !

J'étais déterminé à devenir plus fort. Je devais la retrouver demain, sur le trajet pour rentrer je me sentais observé. Quand je suis rentrée je suis directement allé me coucher pour être en forme demain.

* * *

Le Lendemain, Séfir se lève avant Kensei, et il prend le petit déjeuner. Avant de sortir, il laisse un mot à Kensei pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Il devait retrouver Yoruichi dans la forêt à l'extérieur de la ville. Quand il arriva, elle était déjà là à l'attendre. Durant les vacances qu'il lui restait, il s'entraînera sur ce terrain. Il aura une course, puis des étirements, puis entraînement au corps à corps avec Yoruichi. Il apprendra aussi comment faire pour se servir de son environnement à son avantage.

Au fil des jours, Séfir faisait d'énorme progrès. Part moment, Yoruichi sembla voir une aura envelopper Séfir lorsqu'il était concentré, ou quand il repoussait ses limites.

À la fin des vacances, Séfir avait appris beaucoup, mais avec la reprise des cours il ne pourrait pas s'entraîner souvent. Pour l'instant rien n'était arrivé à Séfir depuis qu'il était de nouveau en cours. L'homme qui voulait le tuer, n'avait certainement pas voulu se battre contre les Vizard et l'équipe de Urahara, c'est ce que sembla penser tout le monde. Mais Kensei n'était pas rassuré, et pensait qu'en réalité, il s'était juste fait discret pour x raison.

* * *

Le mois d'octobre vient de commencer, Séfir se dirige vers son lieu de travail. Il vit Maxime se changer. Ils entament le service qui était fatiguant ce soir. Mais bizarrement, Séfir se sentait mal ce soir. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, donc il resta en alerte du moindre truc suspect. Il rentra dans les cuisines, quand il sentit un truc étrange. Il fronce les sourcils, Maxime arrive au niveau de son ami, un regard inquiet posé sur Séfir. Ce dernier entendit clairement quelque chose, il vit une des objets bouger légèrement puis le plafond se fissurer. Il tendit l'oreille, et quand il sut ce que se bruit présagé, son sang montant, il se mit en mouvement. Et commence à crier.

\- Sortez tous ! Maxime fait sortir les clients, il va y avoir un tremblement de terre !

Maxime s'exécuta sachant que son ami disait vrai. Il bougea les bras énergiquement et cria dans la salle. Les clients affolait pour certains, quittèrent le restaurant, et d'autre septique, était mitigé. De petites secousse se firent sentir, et elles deviennent de plus en plus violente. Certains clients et certain employés réussirent à sortir, le plafond commence a tombé empêchant de circuler librement. Séfir aida les autres à sortir ou escalader les débris. Soudain, un bout du toit tomba au dessus de Maxime, Séfir fonça pour pousser son ami hors de la trajectoire, ce qu'il réussis. Il poussa Maxime, qui se cogne légèrement la tête contre le mur, et Séfir tombe au sol. Quand Maxime reprend conscience après le choc, l'éboulement avait cessé tout comme le tremblement de terre. Il vit Séfir étendu au sol, avec un morceau du plafond à moitié sur lui. Du sang coulait de ses blessures, Maxime s'approche de son ami, inquiet de son état à la vu d'une petite marre de sang, il trébucha au passage. Puis il se mit à genoux à terre, une main sur l'épaule de Séfir, l'autre au sol.

\- Séfir ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Tu as pris tout les risques pour moi !

\- Je …. je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive …. quelque chose, dit-il difficilement. Vous venez à peine de vous mettre en couple... se serai dommage que ce soit déjà la fin...

\- Garde les yeux ouverts, les secours vont pas tarder. Je vais essayer de te sortir de là, bouge pas.

\- Non, tu n'y arrivera pas tout seul, répond-il faiblement, puis il regarde autour de lui les personnes blessées, au final, je n'ai pas su être assez rapide pour tous vous sauver.

\- Dit pas ça ! Sans toi on serai tous sous les gravas ! Vite que quelqu'un vienne m'aider s'il vous plaît !

Son crie huerta le silence, on entendit au loin le bruit des ambulances, des policiers et des pompiers.

À suivre

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre 5 vous aura plus, désolé pour l'attente mais j'ai eut des soucis de d'ordi et le temps de savoir le problème le réparer pour me dire au final pas de pièce pour le réparer et devoir récupéré mes données, c'était assez long .

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire


	7. Chapitre 6 : insécurité et drame

Bonjour voici le chapitre 6 je viens de le corrigé et il doit rester encore des fautes je pense.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 6 : insécurité et drame

Les ambulances étaient arrivés et les blessés sont évacués vers des hôpitaux. Séfir est toujours sous le bloc de pierre avec Maxime à ses cotés qui criait pour que quelqu'un vienne. Les pompiers aidèrent à transporter les blessés et à débloquer les gravas pour aller chercher les civils coincés. La police s'occupe de laisser un espace d'action. Kensei arrive bientôt dans sa voiture, accompagné de son coéquipier. Une fois arrivé, ils aident comme ils le peuvent.

Maxime essaye de faire réagir Séfir pour ne pas qu'il s'endorme. Mais les cris portées par la voix de Maxime, ayant de plus en plus de mal à crier, car ça faisait quelques minutes qu'il appelait à l'aide. Il ne voulait pas quitter son ami, de peur que quand il revienne, son ami ne soit plus de ce monde. Il pria de toute ses forces pour que quelqu'un entende ses cries ou qu'un quelconque dieu au ciel puisse les aider. Maxime n'était pas croyant, mais pour lui c'était la seul solution qui s'offrait à lui, gueuler jusqu'à en perdre la voix s'il le faut et prier que quelqu'un l'entende.

Kensei de son côté voyait avec tristesse, l'état du bâtiment. Le coéquipier de Kensei rassemblait les dépositions. Ceci fait, il s'approche de son supérieur et regarde la scènes restant silencieux. Kensei sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, qu'il manquait quelque chose. Puis il entendit un bruit, puis plus rien.

\- Tu as entendu ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien ça doit être mon imagi...

\- Laissez moi ! Je vous en supplie, mes amis travaillent ici ! Crie une voix féminine à un agent.

\- Julie ? Que fais-tu ici ? Demande Kensei surpris qu'elle soit là.

\- Ah …. Muguruma ! Lance-t-elle en voyant l'ami et tuteur de Séfir, après un signe de Kensei, il la laisse passer. Séfir et Maxime travaillaient ce soir dans ce restaurant !

\- Quoi ? Comment ça! Crie-t-il en se retournant vers le restaurant en ruine.

Il enclenche tout ses sens, y compris sa capacité à détecter Séfir. Il la sentait proche, mais faible. Il fonce dans le bâtiment, sautant par dessus les débris. Il arrive devant un mur de pierre, et il entendit le cri de Maxime derrière ce bloc. Il imprégna son poing d'énergie spirituel, et il le brisa en petit morceau. Maxime voyant le tuteur de son ami, fut soulagé. Kensei ne resta pas les bras croiser, il souleva le bloc et l'envoya valsé de l'autre coté. Séfir avait perdu beaucoup de sang, et il était entrains de tomber dans les pommes. Kensei pouvait le soigner avec son kido, mais avec Maxime dans les parage il ne pouvait pas en faire usage. Il fait un garrot à la jambe de Séfir, à l'aide de sa ceinture. Puis il recouvra son protégé de sa veste et il essaya de le transporter avec l'aide de Maxime. Quand ils arrivent à l'ambulance, les secouristes s'occupèrent de décharger le blessé des épaules de Kensei. Mais ce dernier refusa de le laisser seul. Maxime monta à bord, ses blessures étant moins grave, il pouvait rester dans l'ambulance avec Séfir. Cette dernière n'attend pas plus longtemps et fonce vers l'hôpital le plus proches.

* * *

Séfir était entrain d'être opéré, ça faisait une heure qu'il était à l'intérieur. Puis après avoir réussis à le sauver, les médecins signalent au amis du patient son état. Séfir aurai dû mal à se remettre physiquement, il devra faire de la rééducation. Son état était grave et il avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Donc quand ses amis pénètrent dans sa chambre, il était encore inconscient. Maxime avait une petite blessure à la tête mais rien de grave. Ils regardaient Séfir, et ils avaient du mal à rester silencieux.

\- Séfir m'a sauvé ….. j'aurai pu être à sa place ! Balance Maxime, supportant mal le silence de pièce. En faite, s'il n'avait pas été là on serai tous mort...

\- Dit pas ça ! Je sais que Séfir est content que tu sois sain et sauf, exclame Julie. il est comme ça ….

Au bout d'un moment, ils quittèrent tous la pièces. Séfir se réveille le lendemain, tendis que Kensei a demandé à Urahara de l'aider à savoir si cette destructions était d'ordre naturel ou surnaturel. Tout laisse à croire que cette secousses était bel et bien naturel. Mais Kensei émit des doutes.

* * *

Séfir de son coté entendait des voix dans sa tête, de plus en plus, ça lui donne des douleurs atroce dans sa tête. Et quand Kensei arrive dans l'hôpital il entend les cris de douleur de son ami. Il voyait déjà le personnel s'affairer à l'aider. On lui donne un anesthésiant et il s'endort aussi tôt. Kensei ne sait quoi en penser. Il voit son ami souffrir, sûrement dû à ces fameux dons qui se réveillent petit à petit, il veut l'aider mais il ne sait comment. Lui qui était un shinigami et en plus un ancien capitaine, il était dépassé par ce qu'il se passait. La seul personne qui pourrai l'aider à comprendre, était morte, et même en tant qu'esprit elle demeure silencieuse.

Ça fait quelque jours que Séfir avait repris les cours, il continue à s'entraîner malgré l'insistance de Yoruichi au faite qu'il devait se reposer. Ils étaient moins rude que d'habitude, elle voulait le laisser récupérer et ne pas lui en demander trop. De plus en plus de chose se produisait autour de Séfir. Ce jours la ne fait pas exception. Séfir était entrain de marcher avec ces amis dans une ruelle. Le vent frais lui faisait du bien, il sentait une odeur qui lui piquait le nez. Il s'arrêta nette, et observa les alentours, son entraînement avec Yoruichi avait légèrement développé ses sens. Un couple passa à coté de lui, un frissons lui parcouru le dos. Ses amis s'étaient arrêté, et ils observèrent Séfir avec un regard interrogateur. Ce dernier reconnu cette odeur, c'était celle du gaz, il avait ciblé la maison d'où venait l'odeur. Mais il remarque le couple entrain d'ouvrir la porte, et sortir son briquer pour allumer sa cigarette.

\- Non n'entrez pas ! Crie Séfir au couple en courant vers eux.

Mais c'était trop tard, la maison explose et son souffle repousse Séfir qui se retrouve allonger sur le bord de la route. En ce moment, il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu agir avant. Ses amis ont couru vers lui lorsqu'il était au sol. Il se relève et regarde la maison en feu, les pompiers arrivent et s'occupe de tout. En rentrant chez lui, il se demande pourquoi n'avait-il pas eut de vision de cette événement, il se maudissait de pas avoir pu sauver ce couple. Il s'endort difficilement.

* * *

Plusieurs semaines après cette événement, Séfir avait réussis à retrouver un boulot, tout comme Maxime. Ils ne travaillent plus ensemble, mais ils essayent de se voir dès qu'ils le peuvent en dehors des cours et quand leur emplois du temps leur permettent.

Séfir rentra chez lui trempé, après s'être pris la tête avec des gens de son lycée. Il se rend compte que Kensei n'était toujours pas rentré. Il regarde l'heure, et grignote un morceau avant d'aller réviser et de s'endormir après. Une ombre passe devant sa fenêtre, Séfir dort d'un sommeil profond, rien ne semble pouvoir le réveiller, ce qui fait l'affaire de la personne qui l'observait depuis le toit de la maison d'en face. Le corps de Séfir bougea légèrement puis il se leva.

Kensei venait de terminer le boulot, il pleuvait encore, il rangea ses affaires et partis du commissariat. Il regarde l'heure dans sa voiture et se dit que Séfir devait déjà être coucher. Il avait eut un imprévu de dernière minute. Il se gare sur sa place attitré, et commence à monter. En rentrant dans l'appartement, il laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il sentit une légèrement pression, puis il entendit un bruit dans la cuisine. « Tient, il est debout ? » pense-t-il. Il se dirige vers la cuisine, et il s'arrête d'un coup, la surprise et l'inquiétude se lit sur son visage. Debout, la devant lui, se tenait Séfir un couteau en main, près à l'abattre au niveau de son cœur. Un éclair frappa.

\- Séfir ! Cri-t-il pour le faire réagir, mais ça n'a aucun effet.

Il n'a plus le choix, au moment où Séfir abat son couteau, Kensei réagit avec son kido.

\- 61ème technique d'immobilisation : flash à six branche !

Six pointe de lumière apparaissent entoure de la ceinture de Séfir l'immobilisant dans son action. Kensei se déplace en une seconde pour se retrouver derrière Séfir et lui enlève son arme. Puis, lorsqu'il est sûr que son ami ne craint plus rien, il dissipe son kido et Séfir s'écroule sur Kensei. Ce dernier le retient et il relève le visage de son ami, il dormait encore. « Depuis quand est-il somnambule ? ». il sentit une présence les observer il regarde par la fenêtre de la pièce et il ne voit personne. Il va recoucher son ami dans sa chambre et se dit que demains il devrait essayer d'avoir des explications soit de Séfir soit de sa mère.

* * *

Le lendemain quand Séfir se lève, il était autant fatigué comme s'il avait fait une nuit blanche. Il voit Kensei entrain de lire le journal tout en buvant son café. Ce dernier ressent la présence de son amis et il relève la tête pour croiser les yeux gris de Séfir. Il essaye de lire en lui, mais il semble que ce ne soit pas nécessaire d'aborder le sujet du pseudo suicides durant son sommeil. Il savait qu'il n'était pas au courant de ce détail.

Séfir se prépare une tasse de thé tout en regardant par la fenêtre. Il ressasse les derniers jours, il avait l'étrange impression que quelque chose aller se passer. Il se dirige vers la fenêtre avec sa tasse. Il soupire, sachant très bien que son calvaire ne serai pas terminer sans l'arrestation de celui qui veut sa peau. Intérieurement, il espère qu'il ne soit pas après lui. Mais la réalité était là, et ce qui l'agaçais, c'était de ne pas savoir qui il était et quand il passerait à l'action. Il en était venu à ce méfier du moindre truc qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Kensei semble remarquer le trouble de son ami, tout en continuant à l'observer, il entame la conversation.

\- Alors tu as eut des rêves bizarres ces derniers temps ou une vision ?

\- Non, et temps mieux dans un sans ….. je ne supporte pas ce « don », il m'aurait été utile la dernier fois.

\- Séfir, je te l'ai dis, tu ne peux pas tout prévoir, ce qui est arrivé au couple, n'est en rien ta faute.

\- Je sais, tu me l'as suffisamment répété ! S'emporte-il. Mais si j'avais eut cette satané vision ou un signe, j'aurai pu intervenir.

\- C'est donc ça qui te préoccupe tant.

\- Pas exactement ….

\- C'est à propos du gars qui en a après toi ?

\- Oui …. soupire-t-il. J'en ai marre de cette situation. On ne sait rien de lui, on ne connaît pas ses méthodes. On a aucune idée de quand il va décider d'intervenir. Et ça me gave !

\- Séfir... chuchote-il en voyant la détresse de son amis.

\- J'essaye de prendre les rues où il y a du monde, je me dis qu'il n'osera pas s'en prendre à moi tant que je ne serai pas isolé. Mais dans la foule je me sens oppresser, observer, surveiller... Lâche-t-il en ayant le poings au niveau du cœur. Je ne me sens pas du tout en sécurité où que je sois.

Kensei s'approche de lui pour essayer de le rassurer. Il pose sa mains sur l'épaule de Séfir, ce dernier la repousse violemment après avoir eut un sursaut à son contacte. Kensei est surpris par un tel rejet. Séfir se rendant compte de son geste, soupira et s'excusa, il ne voulait pas le repousser. Surtout qu'en ce moment il avait besoin d'être rassurer.

\- Tu vois Kensei, je me méfie tellement de tout que j'arrive même plus à laisser une personne me toucher, si je ne sais pas qui c'est.

\- Je comprends, faut vite trouver ce mec avant que ça ne dégénère plus.

Kensei voulait le rassurer mais il ne savait comment. Il l'amène au lycée, et juste avant de sortir de la voiture, le passager inspira profondément et se lança à l'assaut de cette jungle. Les seuls moment où il se sentait un peu en sécurité, c'était en présence de Kensei ou de Yoruichi.

* * *

Après les vacances de noël, Séfir reprend le train de l'école. Aucune agressions ni aucune situation bizarre n'était survenu. Kensei arrive au magasin d'Urahara, ce dernier se tourna en sentant la présence du Vizard.

\- Mais c'est ce bon vieux Muguruma Kensei ! Exclame-t-il joyeusement. Quel bon vent t'amène ?

\- Je suis venu te demander ton aide ?

\- En quoi un vieux type comme moi peut-il t'aider ? Aie ! Kensei venait de le frapper.

\- Aurai-tu quelque chose qui puisse m'aider à m'entraîner ? Que ce soit avec mon zanpakuto ou mon hollow.

\- Ho, je vois ! Viens avec moi, j'ai effectivement quelque chose pour toi ! Lance-t-il d'un ton sérieux. Depuis que la mère de ton protéger nous a parlé, j'ai crée quelque truc pour nous tous et nous améliorer ne serai-ce qu'un peu.

\- Tu avais prévus le truc.

\- Oui, d'ailleurs tu sais que Yoruichi entraîne Séfir.

\- Oui elle m'en a parlé, d'après elle, il a du potentiel.

\- Exactement, ils sont justement entrain de se battre actuellement vers la forêt. Bien qu'elle n'utilise pas ça puissance pour le bien de Séfir. Elle a remarqué des changements dans sa façon de se battre, mais aussi sur lui.

\- L'énergie qui semble l'envelopper par moment ? Oui, elle m'en a fait part.

Kensei et Urahara se retrouvent au sous-sol qui sert de terrain d'entraînement. De la terre, des montagnes recouvre ce terrain. Urahara explique que s'il voulait s'entraîner avec son hollow ou zanpakuto, il devrait les matérialiser ou aller dans son monde intérieurs. Pour son zanpakuto, tout capitaine sait le matérialiser. Mais pour le hollow c'est complexe, c'est lui qui s'invite en prenant possession du corps de son hôte. Urahara a prévu le coup, il a modifié un patin pour lui permettre d'invoquer son hollow et s'entraîner avec lui.

* * *

Du côté de Séfir.

Il enchaînait les mouvants tendis que Yoruichi esquivait les coups. Le but aujourd'hui, c'était d'arriver à la toucher. Séfir n'abandonne pas facilement, il sort des enchaînement intéressant, mais il n'arrive pas à la toucher. Yoruichi recule de quelque pas et Séfir en fait de même. Elle était trop rapide pour que son élève puisse la toucher. Ils se regardent, une sorte d'aura ou d'énergie un peu rouge commence à l'envelopper. Yoruichi fronce les sourcils, c'est dans cette état qu'il devient le plus imprévisible, et qu'il est extrêmement concentré. Ils marchèrent en formant un cercles. Puis une fois prêt, Séfir se lance le poing serrer, il s'arrête devant elle et change de direction. Puis il monte sur un arbre et se cache dans celui ci. Yoruichi sourie à cette initiative, même si elle sait où il se cache grâce à ces dons, un humain pourrai se faire prendre. Elle fonce dans l'arbre où devait être Séfir. Mais il n'y était pas. Elle entendit un bruit et regarda Séfir qui tombait sur elle. Elle esquiva de justesse. Ils se retrouvèrent au sol, Yoruichi regarde Séfir qui était épuisé, mais elle vit quelque chose dans ses yeux. Une lueur bleu apparaissait dans ses yeux et brillait un peu. Elle était étonné par ce phénomène. Elle souffle et elle s'avance vers lui.

\- On a finis pour aujourd'hui Séfir ! Lance-t-elle en le voyant essouffler. On va rentrer, Kensei doit être aussi chez Urahara.

\- Ah, je croyais qu'il travaillait aujourd'hui.

\- Il a pris son après-midi pour pouvoir rendre visite à Urahara.

Ils commencent à prendre leurs affaire et partir. Arrivé à la boutique de Urahara, ce dernier étant assis sur une marche, il les attendait.

\- Ho Séfir, tu es venu chercher Kensei ?

\- Oui.

\- Je vais aller le chercher, fait comme chez toi en attendant, dit Yoruichi en disparaissant dans un couloir.

Séfir aperçoit quelque chose dans la pièce d'à coté. Il se dirige vers la pièce sous le regards d'Urahara, il se retrouve devant un piano. Il pose la main sur l'instrument. Yoruichi avait finit de parler à Kensei et ils arrivèrent dans la pièce au moment où Urahara explique la présence de ce piano.

\- Ce piano n'a pas été utilisé depuis des lustres, il doit être désaccorder je pense.

\- Ma mère m'a expliqué que la musique pouvait faire chavirer le cœur des hommes, Je peux ?

\- Vas y, mais je te promets pas un son mélodieux.

\- Attends Séfir, tu sais jouer du piano ?

\- Oui, celle qui m'a enseigné cet art, m'a dit qu'il y avait une différence entre jouer des notes et mettre tes émotions lorsque tu joue. Regardez !

Il se met à jouer quelques notes simple sans ambitions sans sentiment.

\- La je ne joue que quelque note. Et maintenant écouter quand je mets mes sentiments.

Il respire lentement et se met à jouer. Le son enveloppe la pièce et le bâtiment. Le son est si mélodieux et harmonieux que tout le monde semble être apaisé par la mélodie. Tout en jouant, Séfir bouge son corps au même rythme que la musique. Puis étant partie dans un monde où seul les notes et la musique l'apaisent, il se met à chanter d'une voix qui étonne toutes les personnes présentes. À la fin de la musique, ils applaudirent Séfir pour cette démonstration. Puis Kensei et Séfir repartent chez eux.

* * *

En ce mois de Mars l'hiver laisse peu à peu la place au printemps. Séfir est toujours méfiant, mais pour l'instant rien ne semble pouvoir dire que la personne, qui voulait sa peau, était encore en ville.

Maxime était entrain de rentrer chez lui. Il n'y avait plus grand monde à cette heure ci. Il avait terminé le boulot très tard. Il devait du coup rentrer de nuit. Un mec louche le suivait depuis un petit moment. Le souffle de Maxime s'accélère au rythme de ses pas. Il l'avait perdu de vu quand il heurte un corps robuste, aussi tôt il se met en garde.

\- C'est pas raisonnable d'être dehors à cette heure ci, ami de Séfir ! Lance la voix forte du type.

\- Qui êtes vous ? Et comment connaissez vous Séfir ? Je connais tous ses amis et vous n'en faites pas partie.

\- En faite je le cherches, sais-tu où il se trouve ?

\- Vous pouvez toujours rêve ! Crache Maxime, sachant très bien qu'il ne voulait certainement pas le voir pour le plaisir.

\- Bon j'aurai essayé de me montrer gentil et doux avec toi. Tu aurai même pu partir d'ici sans une égratignure.

Le combat s'engage, mais avant même que Maxime n'est pu parer, esquiver ou même attaquer son assaillant. Il se retrouve déjà au sol, le nez en sang. D'autre coups viennent sur lui, il était bientôt à l'article de la mort, avec les coups violents qu'il s'était pris. Il avait des plaies un peu partout sur le corps, et ses vêtements étaient déchirés. Maintenant son ravisseur s'attaquait à son esprit et un peu avant de tomber dans l'inconscience, il lâcha l'information que son adversaire voulait. Ce dernier souris et appela quand même une ambulances pour le remercie de l'information et de l'avoir amusé.

* * *

Séfir se réveille en sursaut ce matin, sentant Maxime en détresse, il tombe de son lit, puis il se dépêche de s'habiller et cours vers la cuisine sous le regards surpris de Kensei qui le voit affoler. Séfir explique son sentiments, puis le téléphone sonne, c'était Julie qui explique que Maxime était à l'hôpital. Il avait été quasiment battu à mort. Sans perdre un instant Séfir et Kensei sont allé voir Maxime.

En arrivant, Séfir couru vers la chambre tendis que Kensei parlait à l'infirmière pour savoir l'état du patient. Séfir rentra dans la pièce, il vit le visage triste de Julie et son regard inquiet. Séfir pose son regard sur son ami allongé. D'habitude c'était lui le malade, lui que l'on venait voir, Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi encore une fois il n'avait pas pu empêcher ça ? À quoi lui servait son don ? Il s'en voulait. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux et vu Séfir. Ce denier voit de la culpabilité dans son regard. Maxime ne pouvait pas faire face à Séfir et il détourne le regard. Mais il devait lui dire.

\- Déso …. Désolé, lance Maxime les larmes coulants de ses yeux.

\- Désolé de quoi ? Demande Séfir en se rapprochant de lui.

\- Désolé Séfir ….. je n'ai pas su te venir en aide. J'ai dis au gars où tu vivais !

Séfir reste bouche bée devant la révélation. Il n'en voulait pas à son ami d'avoir révéler cette information. Mais ce qu'il retenait, c'était que son ami avait été pris pour cible par sa faute.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Maxime, ça t'a sauvé la vie de lui révéler ça ! Dit Séfir d'une voix douce et rassurante. Je ne t'en veux pas. C'est plutôt moi qui devrait m'excuser, c'est de ma faute si tu es dans cet état.

\- Ne dit pas ça ….

\- Si, c'est vrai et tu le sais ! Le coupe-t-il. Julie reste auprès de Maxime s'il te plaît ! Il ne vous ferra aucun mal.

\- Séfir tu ne vas pas … commence-t-elle sans pouvoir la finir, les larmes lui montant au yeux.

\- T'inquiète pas pour moi, je saurai me débrouiller. Que le seigneur vous protège mes amis, à une autre fois peut être ! Exclame-t-il en leur lançant un denier sourire sincère avant de partir.

\- Non Séfir ! Crie-t-elle alors qu'il était déjà sortit.

Kensei et l'infirmière entrèrent en trompe se demandant pourquoi tout ses cris.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Résonne la voix de Kensei.

\- Monsieur Muguruma, vous devez rattraper Séfir ! il est sortis après avoir entendu que Maxime avait été agressé par le type qui poursuit Séfir depuis des mois. Et qu'il sait maintenant où il vit ! Lance Julie d'une traite, essayant de retenir ses larmes. Il nous a fait ses adieux.

Kensei n'attendit pas plus et il fonce retrouver Séfir. Il arrive à le retenir à l'appartement mais pour combien de temps. Il dit à Séfir qu'il devait aller prévenir son chef de cette état de fait et qu'il ne devait pas ouvrir l'appartement à qui que ce soit. Kensei partis pour voir ses amis et les prévenir.

Séfir ne reste pas sans rien faire, il change ses vêtements, puis il prend un sacs et met des affaires dedans. Il écrit un mot à Kensei, pour éviter qu'il s'inquiète, et au cas où se serrai le gars au moins il ne s'en prendrait pas à Kensei s'il voyait le mot. Il devait partir loin, n'avoir aucun contacte. En sortant, il sent une énorme pression et son cœur se serre. Il ne pouvait pas reste là à hésiter. Il se mit en route. Séfir regarde le ciel, celui-ci commence à s'assombrir.

* * *

Pour Séfir.

Je cours dans les ruelles. Puis une voix m'interpelle, je reconnais ce timbre de voix, j'avais tout fait pour qu'il me retrouve pas.

\- Séfir, qu'est ce qui t'a pris de quitter l'appartement ?

\- Désolé Kensei, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en prenne à l'un de mes proches, et encore moins à toi ! Répondais-je en me retournant vers lui.

\- C'est gentil de ta part Séfir, mais je peux me défendre seul et te défendre ! Je suis capitaine de police quand même !

\- Désolé Kensei...

\- C'est pas grave aller vient on rentre ! Lançait-il en me tendant la main.

Je m'apprêtais à prendre la mains tendu, mais quand je me rapproche de lui, un frisson me parcourt. Je ne me sentais pas dû tout à l'aise en sa présence. Je trouvais ça bizarre, avec Kensei, je m'étais toujours sentis en sécurité, il dégageait une force rassurante comme Yoruichi. Mais là, je ne me sentais pas en sécurité, et même j'avais peur de lui. Je recule d'un pas par réflexe, il fronce les sourcils, se demandant certainement ce qu'il m'arrive. Le vent souffla et je sentis l'odeur de Kensei, mais ce n'était pas la sienne. La force que je ressentais de lui, était écrasante, effrayante. Rien à voir avec le Kensei que je connais. Je me rappelais d'une voix que j'avais entendu dans un rêve. Cette même voix qui commence à résonner dans ma tête, « Méfie-toi des ombres Séfir, la lumière est parfois trompeuse. » Je me recule de quelques pas encore.

\- Vous n'êtes pas Kensei ! Lâchais-je.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte ? Si c'est moi Kensei, tu perds la boule.

\- Votre odeur, votre présence, votre force est différente du Kensei que je connais ! Qui êtes vous ?

\- Excellente analyse, Séfir ! Sa voix avait changer, elle était plus sadique, plus sournoise. J'ai mis du temps à te trouver !

Sous mes yeux ébahis le mec qui ressemblait trait pour trait à Kensei, change d'apparence pour prendre celle du coéquipier de Kensei.

\- Fujitaka, mais comment ?

\- Comment quoi ? Faut être précis mon cher Séfir. Comment j'ai fais pour changer d'apparence ? Comment j'ai pu tous vous berner ? Ça a pas été facile, car franchement tout ces trucs de sentiments humain me donne envie de gerber. Pour le coup de la métamorphose, c'est un petit tours assez basique.

\- Comment avez vous pu faire tout ça ?

\- Tu sais la magie c'est assez simple à utiliser, par contre je dois avouer que tes prémonitions auraient pu me poser un problème. Pauvre Kensei, qui découvrira le corps de son ami sans vie.

\- Tu vas le payer ! Criais-je.

Je mets mes mains au sol, puis balance une jambe dans son tibia pour le déséquilibré, ce qui marche. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je riposte. J'enchaîne en abattant ma jambe sur son abdomen, puis je me relève gardant mes bras devant au cas où il me fait un coup en traite. Il se relève comme si de rien n'était, tout en secouant ses vêtements.

\- Intéressant comme enchaînement ! Mais ce ne sera pas suffisant.

Je balance mon poing dans sa gueule. Mais une vive douleur à ma main me l'a fait retirer. Je grimace, « putain, c'est quoi ça ? Je le frappe et c'est moi qui est mal. »

\- Désolé j'ai la peau dure ! Ricane-t-il.

\- Enfoiré ! Exclamais-je.

Il n'attendit pas et il abattit son poing sur ma garde qui ne tient pas. Je suis propulsé quelques mètres en arrière. Il a une force de dingue. J'essaye de le frapper encore une fois, mais c'est moi qui me retrouver à avoir mal. Je commence à paniquer. Et je me mit à courir, cherchant un endroit pour faire le point.

\- Ho tu veux jouer à cache cache, aller jouons ! Lance-t-il avec un sourire sadique. J'aime quand mes victimes sont paniqués.

* * *

D'un autre coté de la ville.

Kensei se faisait attaquer par un hollow, il avait réussis à prévenir ses amis de ce qui était arrivé. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver deux ans auparavant, la nuit où la mère de Séfir est morte. Soudain il sentit quelque chose, c'était Séfir, il était paniqué. Il courrait de partout, cherchant à fuir quelqu'un. Kensei comprit très vite, Séfir avait été pris en chasse par le fameux gars. Il ne prit pas de gant et se dirigea en vitesse vers Séfir, il devait le trouver et vite avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Lorsqu'il vola au-dessus de Karakura, et en utilisant également le shunpo pour aller plus vite, il libéra un peu de son énergie spirituel. Cette action eut pour effet d'alerter les autres, que se soit les Vizard, ou le groupe de Urahara. Ils se mirent tous en mouvement, répondant à l'appel de leur amis Kensei.

Séfir est entrain de courir dans les rue de Karakura. Il est essoufflé, effrayé, mais il ne sait pas quoi faire d'autre. Il s'arrête derrière un mur, et il essaye de reprendre son souffle tout en réfléchissant à la suite du plan. « Mes coups n'ont rien fait » se dit-il « Je me suis fais plus mal que de lui en faire. Il est fait en acier ce type ou quoi. Faut que je trouve quelque chose et vite sinon je vais y rester. »

Il repère une barre de métal qui pourrai lui servir d'arme potentiel. Il la prend et attend derrière le mur. Les battements de son cœur battait à un rythme qui lui donnait des hauts les cœurs, son souffle était irrégulier. Il entendait les bruits de pas de son adversaire qui prenait son temps pour faire durer le supplice. Soudain, plus aucun bruit ne parvient à son oreille. Il regarde discrètement mais ne le voit pas. Il sort de sa planque, marche vers là où devait être son adversaire. Puis il entend un bruit venant d'en haut, il esquive de justesse le coups. Il était si puissant, qu'il avait casser le trottoir et fait trembler les murs des maisons. « Si je me prends un coup comme ça, je suis mort » réalise Séfir. Il donne un coup avec la barre de métal, mais elle se tord sans toucher sa cible. Séfir recule de plusieurs pas, là il n'avait aucune issus de secours pour se sortir de ce combat. Il se retrouve très vite dos à un mur.

\- Alors tu as épuisé toutes tes cartes ? Bien, je commençais à me lasser de ce petit jeux. Maintenant que tu n'as plus d'échappatoire, tu vas te laisser faire bien gentiment.

\- Non ! Sonne une voix grave et forte.

Kensei venait d'apparaître devant Séfir, ce dernier surpris, se demandait d'où il était venu. Il regarde son ami se tenir entre lui et son ravisseurs. Mais ce dernier ne sembla pas plus affoler que ça.

\- Ho le grand Muguruma Kensei est venu se joindre à notre petite fête ! Je peux pas rester seul avec Séfir.

\- Ravale ta salive connard ! Je vais te démolir ! Crache-t-il.

\- Quel violence dans tes propos.

\- Kensei ?

Il se tourne vers Séfir et son visage s'adoucit. il le prit dans ses bras pour le transporter en quelques pas de shunpo loin du gars. Mais ce dernier les suivait à la même vitesse. Séfir sentait la force du vrai Kensei l'envelopper. Il savait que la vitesse, à laquelle ils allaient, n'était pas normal. Mais après tout depuis quand quelque chose est normal cette année. Ils arrivent pas à le semer. Il s'arrête sur un toit. Il dépose Séfir et se retourne pour faire face à son adversaire. On pourrai croire qu'un combat aller s'engager. Soudain, tout les amis de Kensei, qui sont devenu aussi ceux de Séfir, sont là.

\- Shinji, Love, Rose, Lisa, Mashiro, Hiyori, Hachi, Urahara et Yoruichi ? Que faite vous là ?

\- Alors Séfir tu décide de la jouer solo maintenant ! Exclame Shinji, tu ne nous invites même pas pour cette fête.

\- Que c'est mignon, ils ont volé dans les bras l'un de l'autre ! Lâche Lisa.

\- Arrête Lisa, tu sais que Kensei n'a pas eut le choix pour transporter Séfir ! Rétorque Rose.

\- Franchement pourquoi on est tous ici ! Râle Hiyori, une fille blonde.

\- Hiyori calme toi, si on est là c'est pour sauver Séfir, et en finir avec cette histoire ! Affirme Love.

\- Ils se chamaillent toujours autant dans leur groupe, dit Yoruichi.

\- Oui, que veux-tu ils ne changeront pas.

\- Alors comme ça, j'ai l'honneur d'avoir tout ses ancien capitaine rien que pour moi.

Il se tournèrent tous vers lui.

\- Kensei part avec Séfir, nous tenterons de le retenir et de le mettre hors d'état de nuire.

\- Faites attentions à vous ! Lance-t-il à ses amis.

Ils sortirent tous leurs zanpakuto, prenant au sérieux leurs combat. Ils décidèrent même de libérer leur shikai.

\- Fracasse Tengumaru ! Crie Love

Son zanpakuto se transforme en une grosse massue avec des pics.

\- Joue Kinshara ! Lance Rose.

Son épée prend la forme d'un fouet d'or ce terminant par une fleur tranchante. Love fonce sur le gars qui esquive, mais il se fait trancher une manche en essayant d'éviter l'arme de Rose.

\- Fracasse Haguro Tonbo ! Lâche Lisa.

\- Découpe Kubikiri Orochi ! Hurle Hiyori.

L'arme de Lisa prend la forme d'une grande lance et celle Hiyori en une arme avec des dents en acier. Le combat continue avec Hiyori qui s'élance et frappe son adversaire, mais il bloque son arme d'une seul main et sans une égratignure. Lisa l'attaque par le flanc mais elle se fait repousser. De la mains qui tenait l'arme de la blonde, il la projeta plusieurs mètres plus loin.

\- C'est tout ce que vous savez faire ? Vous me décevez !

\- Ce type se paye notre tête ! Lance Love.

\- C'est à moi de faire mon entrer ! Exclame Shinji, effondre-toi Sakanade !

La garde de son arme obtient un cercle d'argent en bout. Il fait tourner son arme grâce au cercle. Il avance lentement puis il fonce sur l'ennemie. Voyant le coup venir, il met sa main pour parer mais c'est son dos qui prend le coup. « Je vois, intéressant ». Hachi commence à lancer des techniques de kido, ces dernière avait du mal à toucher, mais lorsqu'il enchaîna les techniques d'immobilisation. Tout le monde pensait qu'il était fait.

\- Bon finis de rigoler !

Il lâche plus de puissance et le kido céda sous la pression. Tout le monde fut repousser face à la libération de puissance. Les Vizards se mettent à l'attaquer mais après quelques coups, l'ennemi avait compris la capacité du zanpakuto de Shinji. Il inverse tout, s'il regarde devant l'attaquant, en faite il était derrière. Tout était inversé ici, droite/gauche, haut/bas, devant/derrière. Quand il a compris le truc s'était facile de savoir quand parer une attaque. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévus c'était que Urahara intervienne.

\- Éveille toi Benihime !

Urahara projette une lame d'énergie pourpre qui frappa la cible. Ce dernier dû se protéger avec un bouclier de feu pour encaisser les dégâts. Yoruichi arrive par derrière et donne un coup violent dans ses cotes et le propulse au sol.

\- Sympa vos attaque, mais malheureusement je vais devoir en finir ! Je doit retrouver Séfir avant qu'il ne soit trop loin.

\- Tu n'ira nulle part enfoiré ! Lâche Hiyori, qui fonçait avec Lisa.

Arrivé à sa hauteur elle s'écroulèrent toutes les deux, une entaille recouvrant leur corps et du sang giclant de cette plaie béante. Il étira un sourire en voyant les filles dans une mare de sang. Rose et Love accompagner de Shinji l'attaquèrent pour laisser le temps à Hachi de les récupérer et les soigner. Mais Fujitaka disparu et apparu près de l'expert en kido. Ce dernier tomba au sol dans un petit gémissement de douleur, le sang coulait d'un trou à l'estomac.

\- Toujours éliminé le soigneur en premier ! Ricane-t-il en les regardant. Ça évite que des ennemies se relève. Le deuxième, on s'en prend au cerveau.

Il disparu à nouveau et se retrouva devant Kisuke, ce dernier voulu créer son bouclier de brume sang, mais il n'eut pas le temps, Fujitaka tranche le corps de Urahara, laissant une grande plaie ouverte. Puis tout le monde se jette sur lui, mais en quelques secondes ils furent tous à terre, ils avaient de multiple blessure de plus en plus grave. Il ne reste plus que Mashiro qui avait mis son masque de hollow, mais elle ne fait pas long feu. Il commence à partir, le sourire au lèvre, ses vêtements taché du sang de ses victimes agonisant. Seul Kensei était encore debout actuellement, car il était entrain d'essayer de mettre Séfir en sécurité. La pluie commence à tomber et des éclairs frappes.

* * *

Du coté de Séfir et Kensei, ils s'étaient mis en retrait. Séfir se débattait sur l'épaule de Kensei. Ce dernier s'arrêta en sentant l'énergie de ses amis faibles, « tenez bon les amis, je vous en supplie ! » supplie-t-il intérieurement. Séfir avait aussi sentis ça. Ils sentent l'énergie de Fujitaka se rapprocher. Il était au dessus d'eux.

\- J'ai battu vos amis, Kensei ! Crie-t-il pour qu'ils l'entendent à travers le bruit de la pluie. Il ne reste plus que vous qui me sépare de ce que je veux ! Vas-tu essayer de le protéger jusqu'à la fin !

Kensei avait mis la main sur la bouche de Séfir. Il l'avait sentis trembler quand Fujitaka a parlé de Shinji et des autres. Il savait qu'à l'heure actuel, il va se rejeter la faute sur lui. Mais ils en discuteront plus tard.

\- Je sais que vous êtes dans les environs ! Séfir, même si je n'ai fait que jouer la comédie depuis le début, je sais comment tu fonctionnes. Tu n'aimes pas voir les autres souffrir à cause de toi, et tu veux sauver le plus de gens que tu peux, quitte à te sacrifier.

Il avait pas tord sur ce point.

\- Séfir, j'ai dû tabassé Maxime pour te trouver, et j'ai dû combattre et battre vos amis qui voulait te protéger de moi ! Donc oui tout ce qui est arrivé, est de ta faute et uniquement la tienne !

\- Non Séfir ne l'écoute pas ! Chuchote Kensei, voulant pas qu'il écoute les propos de cette enfoiré.

Mais malheureusement les paroles font mouches dans l'esprit de Séfir. Qui retourne ces paroles dans tout les sens.

\- C'est vrai au début, j'ai essayé d'engager quelqu'un pour te tuer, mais il a échoué. Puis j'ai fais écrouler ton lieu de travail, et vu que physiquement et mentale j'avais réussis à t'affaiblir, j'ai même essayer de prendre le contre de ton corps pour que tu te poignardes.

Il avait lâché ces informations, comme ci ça l'agacer d'avoir échouer.

\- Finalement Kensei est toujours intervenu à temps avant que tu meurs! J'ai final préférer m'en charger moi même, car les autres sont des incapables. Vos amis ne sont pas mort, mais il le seront bientôt s'ils ne reçoivent pas de soin.

Kensei tient toujours fermement Séfir contre lui pour ne pas qu'il s'échappe. Il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de tuer ce type. Il ne semble pas avoir finis son monologue.

\- Je te fais une proposition si tu viens avec moi je tuerai pas Kensei, et je laisserai la vie sauve à tes amis !

Séfir écarquille les yeux, son cœur se serre. Il ne voulait pas que ses amis meurt, il ne pouvait concevoir le faite de voir Kensei mourir. Il devait accepter mais comment s'échapper de l'étreinte de Kensei.

Kensei attrape la mains de Séfir et le force à le suivre dans les ruelles. Séfir trébuche sur le sol. Kensei s'arrête, il allait relever Séfir quand il vit Fujitaka arriver. Séfir se relève et il avance vers lui. Kensei crie son nom mais il ne voulait pas le regarder. « Je te remercie Kensei, pour ces trois années. J'ai été heureux de faire ta connaissance, de pouvoir partager des moments de joie, de peine, de rigoler. Je te remercie pour tout ces moments. Tu restera gravé dans ma mémoire. » dit-il intérieurement en marchant vers Fujitaka. Ce dernier, se prépare à tuer Séfir, ravi qu'il accepte de mourir sans faire d'histoire. Séfir ferme les yeux attendant sa mort.

Le coup ne vient pas, la seul chose que Séfir entend c'était un toussotement bizarre. Il ouvre les yeux et voit Kensei devant lui. Séfir le rattrape avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Ses larmes montèrent très vite. Kensei s'était pris l'attaque à sa place, faisant rempart avec son corps.

\- Non Kensei …. Reste avec moi, reste avec moi ! Kensei ne t'en va pas ! Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Dit il alors qu'il est pris de tremblement et de sanglot.

\- Je ne …. tousse... voulais pas que tu te sacrifie... tousse... Je devais te sauver ! Dit-il en crachant du sang.

\- Kensei NON! Je me le pardonnerai pas si tu meurs à cause de moi ! Reste s'il te plaît ! Ne meurt pas !

La pluie continue de tomber, les mains de Séfir était recouverte du sang de Kensei mais il s'en foutait, il essaye d'arrêter l'hémorragie, mais n'y arrive pas. Il le serre de toute ses force, essayant de lui donner la sienne pour qu'il tienne. Les larmes de Séfir coulèrent sans s'arrêter.

\- Séfir …. cours …. enfuit-toi ….

\- NON ! Je NE t'abandonnerai PAS ! JAMAIS, tu m'entends ! Alors tu n'as pas le droit de le faire.

\- Je conte pas le faire...

Le corps de Kensei devient plus lourd, la vie le quitte de plus en plus, la dernière chose qu'il voit c'est le visage en larme de son ami, et il entend son nom crié.

\- NON KENSEI! Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh !

Il serre son corps, il ne voulait pas le lâcher. Fujitaka rigolait à gorge déployé en voyant cette scènes. La tristesse se voyait sur Séfir. Mais une haine grandissante commencer à envahir son cœur.

* * *

à suivre ... 

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire.

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire et à la prochaine


End file.
